Sins of the Fathers
by Lillehafrue
Summary: There has been fifteen years of peace for Arus and the Voltron Force. But now a new menace threatens to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place fifteen years in the future from Allies and Adversaries.

Thanks for all the great reviews! Look forward to hearing from youon this one.

* * *

The little girl looked pleadingly up at her father. She was about nine years old, and barely came up to his chest. Her dark blonde hair had come loose out of its ponytail and hung in wisps around her face. Her eyes were the same dark chocolate as her father's.

And she knew how to use them.

"_Pleeeeeeeeease _Daddy!"

He sighed. "Did you ask your mother?" She nodded. "And Zarana's parents?"

She nodded again. "They both said it was up to you. Please Daddy! Please!"

He looked down into those brown eyes and sighed again. "All right. You both can come with me."

She gave a whoop of excitement and ran off down the hall. Suddenly she stopped and rushed back into his arms, hugging him fiercely around the neck. "I love you Daddy!" She whispered, and then she was gone.

Keith Montgomery watched his daughter rush down the hall. She turned a corner out of sight, but he could plainly hear the squealing as Aria told her cousin the good news. He heard them run off and soon the Castle grew quiet once more.

Keith had grown a neat little beard over the past few years. Other than that, and a bit of grey at his temples, he hadn't changed. He still held himself tall and kept his body in top shape with daily workouts, much to the annoyance of the rest of his Team. He sighed to himself. _I can't believe she talked me into going…_He shook his head, and made his way to the Control Room.

Pidge looked up as he walked in. Although he was still slight, Pidge had grown tall in the fifteen years since he first landed on Arus. His once unruly hair had calmed down and now he wore it short, close to his head. His trademark glasses were perched on his nose. Pidge grinned up at Keith. "The Terrible-Twosome just blasted their way through here. They seemed pretty excited. What's going on?"

Keith sat down on the control panel. "Somehow, they managed to convince me to take them both with me on my trip to Earth. It's going to be a long month." He said ruefully. "I still don't know how she talked me into it."

Pidge laughed. "All she had to do was bat her big brown eyes at you." He fluttered his own hazel eyes at his Commander. "You're such a pushover Keith!"

Keith frowned at his friend. "I'll remember you said that at practice tomorrow morning." Pidge groaned, and turned back to the computer. Keith looked around. "Where's Hunk? I thought he had duty this morning?"

"He does. He and Sereti were up half the night with the baby, so I told him to sleep in. I'm not doing anything until the council meeting later." Pidge told him.

"Coran going to the meeting?"

"Yes. He wants to formally admit me as his proxy."

Keith smiled. Pidge had taken over many of Coran's duties when the elderly advisor decided to semi-retire a few years ago. "Well then, keep up the good work." Keith started towards the door, then paused. "Pidge, if you see Hunk before I do, tell him to take the day off. I'll take his shift."

Pidge looked up in surprise. "But you've been on nights all this week, and you're heading for Earth tomorrow. When are you supposed to get some sleep?" He asked sternly, knowing Keith would work until he fell down.

"I'll go snag a nap while you and Allura are in the meeting. Have Lance spot me for an hour or two."

Pidge frowned. "Are you sure?"

Keith nodded. "Don't worry Mom, a few missed hours of sleep won't kill me."

"Yeah, but you're an old married guy with a kid now." Pidge cracked, grinning.

Keith narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Watch it there Lieutenant. You'll be married too someday." He started towards the door again. "Especially if the rumors I hear are true about you and a certain Annie Harrison." With that, Keith winked and walked out the door, leaving an open-mouthed Pidge watching him go.

Keith chuckled to himself as he walked down the hallway. He marveled at how much his life had changed in the past fifteen years. Here he was, Keith Montgomery, married to the reigning Queen of planet Arus and father to a very precocious nine year old. Lance and Dorma had married and now had two children of their own, Troi who was fourteen and in his third year at the Academy, and Zarana who was ten and Aria's partner in crime. Hunk had married a village girl two years ago, and their son was born a few weeks before. Keith shook his head, and went into his rooms, still smiling.

Allura looked up from the couch as he walked in. She had her waist length hair tied up in a no-nonsense bun at the back of her head. "What are you doing still here? I figured you'd be off doing something royal." Keith teased his wife.

"No, just resting a bit." She got to her feet, swaying for a moment as a dizzy spell hit her.

Keith was at her side in an instant. "Sit down!"

She laughed and shook her head to clear it. "I'm fine!"

"Yeah, but I'm not!" Keith looked as pale as she did.

Allura placed her husband's hand on her slightly protruding belly. Keith smiled down at her. "I love you."

"I love you." She walked across the room, gathering her papers from the desk. "Actually, the morning sickness has gone away. I just get a little off kilter if I stand up to quickly." She told him.

"All the same, you should be resting." He walked over and put his arms around her, kissing her deeply. "Hang the council meeting." He murmured into her hair. "Stay here with me."

"Keith, I can't."

"Sure you can, it's your planet." Keith kissed her again. "Stay with me." He said, running his lips along her neck.

Allura closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure. "Later…"

"Nope. I have to work double shifts tonight, and I'm leaving for Earth tomorrow."

Allura pulled back in surprised. "Double shifts? Why?"

"Hunk and Sereti were up all night with little Gil. I told Hunk to get some rest, I'd take his shift." Keith told her.

Allura smiled at her husband. "Who would have thought the great Commander Montgomery would have such a soft spot for babies."

Keith frowned at her. "Hey, watch it. I'll make **you** take his shift."

Allura winked at him. "You could try, I might faint again…" She fell forward, laughing, into his arms.

Keith kissed her again. "Please Allura. Skip the meeting."

"I wish I could Keith!" She turned back to her desk, and sighed. "It seems like we never get to spend time together anymore."

"I know." He sighed.

She turned to look at him. "You only just got back from Trasana with Hazar, and now you're off again."

"I have to go Allura. We've finally got both sides talking to each other, and the Druhles are opening up trade agreements with Earth. This is just too important for me to not be there." Keith walked over and stood looking out the window at the lake.

Allura joined him, and took her hand in his. "I know it is Keith. I just miss you."

Keith turned to smile down at her. "I miss you too." He pulled her close, and kissed her deeply again. "Skip the meeting." He whispered.

She groaned and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Beast! You know I can't!"

Keith sighed in resignation. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then. I'm going to have a quick nap before I go back on duty." Disappointed, he turned and went into their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Allura waited until he was out of sight, then pushed the button on the com-panel. "Pidge? I won't be making it to the council meeting." She smiled in the direction of her bedroom. "Tell them that I'm not feeling well."

* * *

Later, Allura lay cradled in Keith's arms, her head resting on his shoulder. "You're right, this is much better than the council meeting."

"Told you." He tightened his grip around her. "I wish you could come with me."

"I do too."

"Tell you what, when I get back, the three of us, you, me and Aria will go off somewhere."

"Where?"

"You choose. Anywhere you want. We could all use a little time together without conferences or meetings."

Allura was silent a moment, then she sat up and grinned. "Some where with snow!"

Keith groaned. "Snow! Allura come on!"

"Why not? Aria and I have never seen snow. Only in the distance when we saw it on those mountains back on Earth."

"Allura, I grew up in Southern California, by the ocean. Where it's nice and _warm_." Keith grumbled. "Why snow?"

"Because it will be fun! We could learn how to ski."

"Talk to Lance! He's the skier. I stick to beaches where there's no chance of frostbite."

"Only sharks."

"Yeah, but they don't eat much. Allura, please pick some where else." Keith pleaded.

Allura frowned at her husband. "You said I could choose, and I choose snow." She said firmly.

Keith rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, snow it is."

Allura smiled and lay back down in his arms. "I knew I could convince you."

"Yeah, you and Aria have me wrapped around your little fingers." Keith sighed. "What the hell am I going to do with two little girls for a month?"

Allura laughed. "You're the one who said yes."

"I know…"

Allura looked up at him. "Are you going to shave?" She asked tickling his chin.

"No, it might get me a little more respect. Marshall Graham wants me to teach a martial arts class at the Academy. I know he's going to volunteer me for a lecture on tactics too."

"Poor baby." Allura teased.

Keith tweaked her nose. "Just for that, you can take my night shift."

"I would if you'd let me." Allura got up and pulled a robe around her shoulders. "Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I can't do my job. I'm hardly even showing yet!" She said irritably.

Keith walked over and tilted her head up to look at him. "I just want you to be safe. And I haven't grounded you, just taken you off routine patrols."

She sighed. "I feel useless."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can take a shift or two while I'm gone. I already talked to Lance, and he'll fly with you." He pulled her close.

She sighed again. "It will be a long month without you and Aria. Are you staying at your parents?"

"Between there and Headquarters. The girls will stay with Mom and Dad or with the Harrison's. They'll probably come home spoiled rotten."

"That's what grandparents are for." She smiled up at him. "You have to get to work in an hour. Let's not waste time talking." She took his hand and led him to their bed. "I can think of a much more pleasant way to spend the time."

* * *

Lance faced the two little girls standing before him. "Now, I expect you to obey the rules and listen to everything your Uncle Keith tells you, is that understood?" He asked sternly.

Zarana nodded. "_Sa Palda_." She had the blue skin and violet eyes of her mother, and the sandy brown hair of her father.

"We'll be good Uncle Lance." Aria piped in.

Lance grinned at them both and hugged them tightly. "Good. Now go finish packing. You're leaving early tomorrow. Go." He said swatting Zarana lightly on the bottom as she and her cousin raced out of the room.

They nearly collided with Keith. "Whoa! Easy there!"

"Sorry Daddy!"

"Sorry _Vahloo _Keith!" They ran off without a backward glance.

Keith shook his head and grinned, then walked over to Lance. Lance had let his hair grow long in the past few years, and wore it in a ponytail. He propped his feet up on the computer console and lit a thin cigar. "Hey Cap. What's up?"

Keith sat down next to him. "Not much." He motioned to Lance, who handed him the cigar. Keith took a puff and handed it back. "Thanks. It's going to be a long three day flight with those two. At least I'll have a co-pilot with me for adult company. Sure you don't want to come along?" He pleaded.

Lance laughed and shook his head. "No way Keith! I'm staying here where it's nice and peaceful. Besides, with both kids gone, Dorma and I have a few plans of our own." He wiggled his eyebrows, grinning.

"Just keep an eye on Allura for me. She's just waiting for me to get out of sight so she can take Blue out for a joyride."

Lance took another puff from his cigar. "Aww Keith, she's just bored. She'll be fine. It's not as if she's never had a kid before."

Keith sighed. "I know."

"If it makes you feel any better, I won't let her fly unless one of us is with her." Lance grew quiet a minute. "Keith?...Never mind."

Keith looked over at him sharply. "What?"

Lance shrugged. "Just a feeling. Be careful will you?"

Keith felt a chill run through him. "Want me to leave the kids?"

"No…it's probably nothing."

"Lance my friend, with you it's never nothing." Keith took another hit off Lance's cigar and tried to change the subject. "Damn. I wish Allura would let me smoke these things."

Lance laughed. "The mighty Keith Montgomery, afraid of his wife!"

"Shut up Lance." Keith hauled Lance to his feet, and pulled him into a hug. "Take care of things for me while I'm gone. I'd like to come back and find the planet still in one piece."

Lance smiled. He knew what Keith was really trying to say. "I will buddy. Take care of you and the Terrible-Twosome." With a jaunty wave, Lance left the room.

Keith took his place behind the computer console and pondered Lance's remarks. _It's been a long time since he had feelings like that. Dammit, he's never been wrong before. Let's hope this time he is…_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Voltron or its characters, just everybody else!

* * *

Keith bit the inside of his cheek, trying to stay awake. _God I hate meetings._ He tried to look like he was paying attention to the speaker, but the man had been droning on for twenty minutes now. _I don't even know what he's complaining about. Something about border treaties I think. _

"Commander Montgomery?"

Keith started and looked up. Marshall Graham was addressing him. "Would you please give us an update on planet Arus?"

Keith nodded. "Yes Sir." He pulled a sheaf of papers out of his briefcase, and passed them around the table. "Commander Hazar has been supplying many of our exploratory vessels with Trasanian ore. By our, I mean Arusian ships. The ore is highly valuable for fuel. It burns cleaner with fewer emissions, and goes farther than our traditional fuels. The Commander would like to negotiate terms to import the ore here on Earth. He has asked me to discuss the matter with you."

The men and women gathered around the table began to browse through the handouts, occasionally asking Keith questions. Finally after nearly two hours, the matter was voted on and passed, and the meeting was called to a close.

Marshall Graham came over to Keith as the others left the room. "Keith, it's good to see you."

"Same here Marshall." Keith smiled. Since the 'Lotor incident' some fifteen years ago, Marshall Graham had remained true to his word, never again deceiving Keith or Allura.

"How long will you be staying?" Graham asked.

"For another three weeks or so. I'm teaching a few classes at the Academy, and spending some time with my parents. I brought my daughter and Lance Harrison's daughter with me."

Graham laughed.

"Two little girls? By yourself? It's a good thing you've got all that combat experience behind you."

Keith grinned. "I won't disagree there Sir."

Graham laughed again, then he turned serious. "There is something I'd like to talk to you about Commander."

Keith looked up at him. "Yes Sir?"

"You've done amazing work there on Arus. Who would have thought we would ever be having trade talks let alone peace negotiations with the Druhle Empire."

"Sir, it wasn't just me. My Team had a lot to do with that." Keith told him.

"You are far too modest Keith. Nevertheless, it is my honor to present you with these." Graham held out a small box. Keith opened it and went pale. "Congratulations General Montgomery."

"But-but Sir? I—" Keith stammered, looking at the gold General's Stars.

Graham held up his hand. "Don't you dare tell me you don't deserve it. It's been too long in coming if you ask me. And before you ask, Hunk Packard and Pidge Yvontil have been promoted as well."

Keith seemed to snap out of his reverie. "On behalf of myself and my Team, thank-you Sir."

"You're very welcome General."

Keith smiled. "General, that'll take some getting used to."

"There is more." Graham paced the length of the room, then turned to face him. "Keith, I'll speak frankly. We need you. Galaxy Garrison could use a man of your caliber. Some one who isn't afraid to stand up for what he believes in, some one who won't succumb to the petty comings and doings of whoever is paying him the most." Graham paused a moment. "Almost single-handedly, you've managed to get two mortal enemies not only talking to each other, but negotiating trade agreements. You've taken on the responsibility of two cultures, two planets, Earth and Arus, all the while somehow managing to stay true to both. Keith, Earth's Council is practically crying out for some one like you."

Keith paced the room. "Sir, I can't. I live on Arus now."

"But Earth will always be your home." He held up his hand before Keith could protest. "Don't give me an answer now. Think about it, that's all I ask."

"Thank-you Sir. I'll do that." Keith replied.

"Well then, I'd best let you get on with your day. I'll talk to you soon General." Graham shook Keith's hand and left the room.

Keith watched him leave, then glanced down at his chronometer. "Damn! I'm late!" Quickly gathering his things, he hurried out the door.

* * *

"I've done a full sweep of the perimeter Lance. Everything looks clear." Allura swung her Blue Lion in an easy arc around the Castle.

"Confirmed. Let's head in." Lance flew his Red Lion towards its volcano home.

"Oh Lance, do we have to? It's a beautiful day!" Allura pleaded.

"Allura, you know Keith'll have my head if he finds out you've been joyriding."

"So don't tell him."

Lance groaned. "Like he won't figure it out. I swear there isn't anything the man doesn't know!"

"Aww, are you afraid of him Lance?" Allura teased.

"Yes."

Allura laughed, and after a moment, Lance joined in. "All right Allura, a quick race, then back to the Castle."

"Eat my dust Harrison!" Allura punched her Lion into overdrive and took off in front of Lance.

"Hey! No fair!" Lance scurried to catch up with her.

Allura laughed and banked her Lion into a steep dive towards the canyon. Lance sped after her, but couldn't quite catch up. "Ha! I won!" She yelled.

"Two out of three!" Lance shot in front of her.

Back at the Castle, Hunk shook his head at Pidge. "Keith is going to kill the two of you." He said to Lance and Allura.

"He'll have to catch us first!" Allura called back laughing.

Dorma entered the room and walked over to Pidge and Hunk. "What is going on?" She asked.

"Lance and Allura are racing in their Lions." Pidge told her.

Dorma narrowed her eyes and pushed the intercom button. "Lance Harrison."

"Hiya Babe." Lance answered.

"Do not 'Babe' me. What do you think you are doing?" Dorma demanded.

"Just taking a quick re-con of the area….Babe." Lance grinned down into the viewscreen.

"You are incorrigible."

"That's why you love me!"

Dorma smiled despite herself. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Lance winked at her, and turned his attention back to flying. "All right Allura, once more through the canyon and then back home." Allura didn't answer. "Allura?"

"Lance, there's something wrong." Allura sounded nervous.

Lance quickly went on the alert. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure. My controls are acting sluggish. I'm having trouble controlling her." Allura tried to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Pidge!"

Pidge's fingers flew across the control panel. "Already on it Lance." He frowned at the computer readout. "I have green across the board. Whatever it is, it's not computer related."

"Allura, circle back to the Castle." Lance told her.

"I'll try." Allura pulled on the controls. "Lance, the controls aren't responding." She looked up. The cliff face seemed very close. "Lance…"

"Easy Allura. Hit your manual override." Lance flew in as close as he dared.

"Nothing! It's not working!"

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other, and then ran towards their alcoves. Within moments, they were taking off in their Lions.

"Allura, as soon as we get closer, pull out your Key. Blue should shut down, and we'll guide you in." Hunk told her.

Allura nodded, her face white with fear. She pulled out her Key. Blue gave a shudder, but didn't slow down. "Hunk, nothing happened!" She pulled with all her might on the controls. "I can't stop!"

"Hunk, Pidge, get in there! Try and sandwich her!" Lance ordered.

Yellow and Green Lions raced to Allura's side. "The canyon walls are too narrow Lance, we can't fit! There's not enough room!" Pidge hollered back.

"Damn!" Lance looked up. Blue was racing out of control. "Allura, brace yourself, I'm going to try and get under you and pull you down in a controlled crash." Sweat poured down Lance's face as he tried to maneuver his Lion into position.

"Lance! Everything just went dead! I have no power!" Allura cried out.

Blue began to falter. "Hang on Allura!" Lance slammed Red into her, trying to break her fall. But Blue was traveling too fast. The impact knocked both Lions out of control and smashed them into the side of the canyon wall. Allura's scream was the last thing Lance heard before he blacked out. Red and Blue Lions plummeted to the ground and lay still.


	3. Chapter 3

Insert disclaimer here. Have a nice day.

* * *

Admiral Alexander Harrison and Commander Jeffrey Dunbar watched as Keith flipped the young cadet to the ground. Keith was dressed in a white gi, and surrounded by a dozen students dressed the same way.

"That was a beginner's mistake Cadet. Again." Keith ordered sternly.

The young man got to his feet, and stood in front of Keith. Suddenly the boy lunged forward. Keith caught his arm as he flew by, and forced him to his knees.

"Never charge your opponent Cadet..." Keith's voice trailed off as he tried to remember the young man's name.

"Nichols Sir."

"Cadet Nichols. Never rush into any situation. Analyze your challenger, you'd be amazed at how much information some one can give away in an instant." Keith told him.

"But Commander Montgomery, I mean, you're alot bigger and more experienced than I am." Nichols whined from his place on the floor.

"Uh-oh, wrong thing to say." Jeff said quietly to Harrison.

"That's for sure." The Admiral replied grinning.

Keith narrowed his eyes at the young man. "Well then Nichols, we'll have to just make sure that all your adversaries are smaller and weaker than you are."

"That's not what I meant Sir." Nichols said, getting to his feet.

"Then what did you mean Cadet?" Keith asked coldly.

"I mean, you've been training for years Sir. I've only been in Commander Dunbar's class since I was twelve." Nichols stammered.

"Really. Aria!" Keith called out.

Keith's daughter came running towards him. "Yes Daddy?"

"Show Mr. Nichols here how it's done." Keith stepped back off the mat.

Nichols looked disbelieving at Aria. "Sir? You can't be serious. " He said. "She's just a child."

Keith fixed the boy with a stern glance. "And you're not?"

Nichols had the grace to blush. "Commander Sir, I am fifteen, she can't be more than ten or eleven."

"Actually, I'm nine." Aria piped up.

The other students in the class had to stifle their giggles. "Sir, really, I might hurt her." Nichols said condescendingly.

Keith smiled wickedly, a twinkle in his brown eyes. "I'll take full responsibility Cadet. Begin."

"This is going to be good." Jeff whispered. The Admiral nodded in response.

Aria circled around Cadet Nichols. A few times, he tried to feint her into moving, but she held her ground. Finally Nichols lunged forward. Aria stepped deftly out of the way, at the same time catching him with a well timed kick. Nichols stumbled, and Aria followed up by hooking her leg around his knees. Nichols hit the floor with a resounding thud. The rest of the class whooped and cheered.

"All right, that's enough." Keith ordered. They quieted down almost immediately. He held out a hand and pulled Nichols to his feet. "This could have been any one of you. Never assume that because an opponent is smaller and frailer than you, that he or she will be easy to defeat. Now, pair up, I want to see all of you in action. Thanks baby." He smiled down Aria, who grinned back up at him. Keith tousled her hair and she ran back to sit with Zarana on the bleachers.

Jeff got up and walked over to Keith. "Bit hard on him weren't you?"

Keith shook his head. "He deserved to be knocked down a few pegs."

"I won't disagree with you there. He's a good kid, but a bit overconfident."

Keith snorted. "A bit?"

Jeff laughed, then grew serious. "You know Montgomery, you're pretty good against a harmless fifteen year old."

Keith looked sideways at Jeff. "What are you trying to say?"

Jeff shrugged. "Nothing, just how good do you think you are Commander?"

"Want to try me?" Keith grinned.

"I'd be too afraid to kick your ass in front of the kids."

"In your dreams Dunbar. Let's go"

They got into position on the practice mat. The students sensed something happening, and gathered around to watch. Keith and Jeff circled each other warily. Jeff moved first and lunged towards Keith. Keith adroitly stepped back, and grabbed Jeff by the elbow, spinning him to the ground. "Point." Keith said. The students cheered.

Jeff glared at them. "Just for that, you can all stay late today." Most of them laughed in response. Jeff got into position again. This time, Keith jumped forward, grabbing Jeff around the middle. Jeff tired to break free, but Keith once again dropped him to the floor. The students cheered again.

"Point." Keith grinned.

Jeff grumbled something under his breath and looked up at Keith. "The least you could do is help me up." Jeff said, holding out his hand.

Keith shook his head. "How stupid do you take me for?" Jeff glared and got to his feet by himself. "One more point, I win the match." Keith told him, circling around.

"No kidding." Jeff snapped back.

"Temper, temper Dunbar." Keith smiled mockingly.

Instead of answering, Jeff threw himself at Keith, catching him off guard. Keith toppled to the floor. The kids cheered louder. "Never underestimate the power of the Dark Side." Jeff paraphrased an old movie. "Point." He grinned down at his friend.

Keith hauled himself to his feet. They stood staring at each other. Keith finally moved, but this time, Jeff was ready for him. He grabbed Keith by the arm, and hooked one of his legs behind Keith's knees. Keith dropped to the mat. "Point. Next one wins." Jeff mocked.

They stood glaring at each other. Keith feinted towards Jeff, but Jeff held his ground. Jeff then lunged at Keith, catching him around the middle. The wrestled for a moment before Keith broke free. "You're gonna have to try harder than that Dunbar." Keith taunted.

"We'll see." Jeff answered back. He rushed forward, once again grabbing Keith about the waist. This time, Keith couldn't break free and Jeff managed to flip him over. Keith slammed to the floor, landing hard on his back. The gym erupted in cheers.

Pain ripped through Keith's back, making him clench his eyes shut in agony. Jeff didn't notice for a moment, he was being congratulated by his students. Finally he turned to Keith. "Not bad, eh Montgomery.

Keith, who was still lying on the floor, didn't answer. He had his eyes tightly shut, his teeth clenched as his breath came in shuddering gasps. "Keith!" Jeff knelt at his friend's side.

"I…I'm all right. Just give me…a minute." Keith took a shuddering breath, and opened his eyes. He slowly eased himself to a sitting position. His breath came raggedly.

Aria appeared at his side, her brown eyes troubled. "Daddy?"

Keith smiled at her. "I'm OK kitten."

Harrison and Zarana stood next to her. "Keith, son are you all right?" He asked.

Keith nodded. "Help me up." Jeff and the Admiral each put a hand under Keith's arms and helped him to his feet. He stood rigidly for a moment then let out a deep breath. "Relax, I'm OK."

Jeff looked at the students amassed around them. "All right class, there's nothing more to see here. Hit the showers. Class dismissed." He turned his attention back to his friend as the kids started leaving the room, muttering as they went. "Christ Keith, I forgot about your back. I'm so sorry."

Keith shook his head, the color slowly coming back to his face. "Don't worry about it Jeff."

"I should have remembered, dammit." Jeff said angrily.

"I said forget it."

Zarana placed her tiny hand in Keith's. "_Vahloo _Keith?" She placed her other hand lightly on his back.

Keith felt a tiny shock go through him. He winced then relaxed. "Thanks sweetheart. That feels much better." He smiled down at her.

She grinned up at him, her smile a mirror copy of her father's. "You're welcome. She turned to Aria. "Come on! Let's go wait for Hans and Troi." Zarana ran towards the locker rooms.

Aria looked nervously up at her father, her eyes dark with concern. "Daddy? Are you sure you're OK?"

Keith smiled down at his daughter. "Go, I'm fine." She hugged him tightly around the waist then ran off after Zarana. Keith looked up at Harrison. "Mom doesn't hear about this. Either one of them. Allura either for that matter."

Harrison shook his head. "They won't hear it from me."

"Good." He faced Jeff. "Jeff, stop fretting. I'm fine. Just alot of scar tissue back there that I usually manage to forget about."

Jeff shook his head. "Still, I'm sorry."

"Well, I've had enough excitement for the day. Keith, I'll take the girls back to your parents. We're all meeting there for dinner tonight." The Admiral said.

"Thanks Uncle Alex. Remember, not a word." Keith told them again.

"My lips are sealed." Harrison waved and followed Zarana and Aria.

Jeff watched them leave, then he turned to Keith. "What did Zarana do to you?"

"She's been doing stuff like that for almost a year now. Looks like she's inherited Dorma's healing power. It's not enough to really heal me, but it kinda numbs it for a while." Keith told him.

"Just as long as she doesn't inherit Lance's sixth-sense. One lunatic in this bunch is enough." Jeff grinned at Keith. "Well, since your uncle took the kids, what do you say we head down to the Officers Club for a drink? I sure as hell could use one."

Keith smiled back. "Dunbar, that's the best idea you've come up with all day."

* * *

"_Lance? Can you hear me? Lance!"_

Lance groaned and opened his eyes. Pidge was hovering over him, an anxious look on his face. He reached down, and helped Lance sit up. "Where am I?" Lance looked around. He was lying on the dusty ground. Then it all came back. "Where's Allura?" He started to get to his feet.

Pidge pushed him back down. "Relax, we already got her out. She's in Sick-bay."

"How bad is she?" Lance asked.

Pidge sighed. "It doesn't look good Lance. She's on her way to surgery."

Lance struggled to his feet again. "Get me there, now." He ordered.

Pidge knew it was useless to argue with his friend and helped Lance stand. "Dorma's on her way. She was near to panicking over the both of you." He led Lance into his Green Lion. "Here, sit still. Red's in no condition to fly." He glanced over at Lance's pale features. "For that matter, neither are you." They flew off towards the Castle.

Lance sat staring out the window, a glazed look on his face. Pidge watched him anxiously. "Lance? You alright?" Lance didn't answer. "LANCE!"

Lance started. "What?"

"Where are you hurt?" Pidge demanded.

Lance shook his head and winced. "I've got a headache the size of Arus, and I think I broke a couple of ribs. I'm OK, it's Allura I'm worried about."

_You're not OK, but there's nothing I can do about it until we get you to the Castle._ Pidge thought to himself. He landed Green on the lawn outside the Castle, and helped Lance out. Lance was unsteady on his feet, and leaned heavily on Pidge. Hunk rushed up to meet them. "Dorma's with Allura. They're still working on her." Hunk told them both. "Lance, lean on me." Hunk placed one hand around Lance's waist, and threw Lance's arm over his shoulder, and helped him down the hallway. They rounded the corner and entered Sick-bay.

Hunk's wife, Sereti, was watching for them from the waiting room. She was a plump, sweet faced young woman. Her grey eyes opened wide with concern and she hurried over when she saw them enter. "Lance are you alright?"

One of the nurses helped Hunk ease Lance down onto an examination table. "Looks like a concussion." She said shining a light into his eyes.

"He's complaining about his ribs too." Pidge added.

Lance tried to shoo them away. "Where's Allura?"

The nurse pushed him back down onto the table. "Lie still." She commanded.

Lance ignored her and got to his feet. The room started spinning around him. Before everything went black, he felt some one touch his head. There was a sharp pain, and an intense burst of light. His vision cleared and he looked down into his wife's violet eyes. Lance shook with emotion. "Dorma." He said hoarsely.

"_Svavaliadeelin._ Beloved." She pulled him close and held him tightly.

"Sit down Lance. Before you fall down." Pidge forced Lance back down onto the bed.

"How's Allura?" Lance asked.

Dorma shook her head. "It is not good. There is something wrong with the baby. I have done all I can."

Lance noticed for the first time, the wan pale look on Dorma's face. He drew her into his arms and held her. Before he could say anything, the door opened and Doctor Gorma walked in.

"Captain, are you all right?" Gorma asked.

Lance nodded. "Allura?"

The doctor shook his head. "We need to get in touch with Keith immediately."

Everyone grew still. "Why? Is Allura…Is she…." Pidge couldn't finish.

"No, she is stable for the moment." Gorma told them.

"Then what is it?" Lance demanded.

"I should be telling this to Commander Montgomery."

"Tell me." Lance ordered. "I have no idea where Keith is at the moment, he could be at the Academy, in a meeting, at his parents, even out with friends. It'll take some time to find him. What's wrong with Allura?"

Gorma sighed. "She is bleeding internally. We can't stop it. There is only one thing we can do to stabilize her."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. "Not…not the baby?" Sereti said fearfully, clutching Hunk's hand.

Gorma nodded. "There is nothing we can do. You see why we need to talk to Keith."

Lance got up and paced the length of the room. He stood, his back to them all, his body shaking. Finally he turned, and looked Gorma straight in the eyes. "Do it Doc. Save her life." Gorma nodded and left them, hurrying back to Allura. Lance avoided looking up at his friends.

Dorma walked over and took his hand. "Come _Svavaliadeelin_, you are hurt, you need rest." She said softly.

Lance shook his head. "I have to call Keith."

"Lance, I'll talk to him." Pidge told him.

Lance shook his head again. "No, she was my responsibility." He shook off Dorma's hand, and without a backward glance, he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you're enjoying it so far! Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Edward Montgomery settled back in his chair. "Great supper Cass."

"Can we go finish our game now?" Fourteen year old Troi Harrison asked. Lance's son had pale blue skin and deep green eyes like his father. He was much more serious in demeanor though, except when he was in the middle of an alien invasion. His partner in crime was Sven's eldest son, Hans. Hans, who was almost fifteen, was tall and dark, like his father, but had the ice-blue eyes of his mother, Romelle. They were best friends, and roommates at the Academy.

Alex Harrison winked at Edward. "I suppose." The two boys started to rush from the room.

"Hans, Troi wait." Keith called out. He pulled a computer disc out of his pocket and tossed it to Hans. "A little present from Pidge. It's a Lion simulation program."

"Cool! Come on, let's try it!" Hans pulled Troi towards the computer.

"Daddy? Can we watch?" Aria asked.

Keith smiled at his daughter. "Sure. But you and Zarana leave the boys alone. Let them play first. After all, you have the real Lions to play with."

"We will Daddy." Aria kissed him on the cheek and the two of them followed the boys out of the room.

"We heard about the trade agreement Keith. Must have been a hell of a job convincing the Council. Nice work." Edward beamed at his son.

Keith blushed. "Thanks Dad."

"Who'd have thought we'd see peace with the Druhles during our lifetime." Brenda Harrison added.

"Certainly not me." Cassandra Montgomery stated emphatically.

"Anything else new around Headquarters?" Alex asked, a twinkle in his hazel eyes.

Keith shrugged. "Not really. Just the same old sh—stuff." He said with a glance in his mother's direction.

Cassandra frowned at her son. Everyone laughed. "Nothing huh? No new assignments, promotions, _stuff _like that?" Alex persisted grinning.

"What do you know that we don't Alexander?" Brenda demanded.

Alex held up his hands in mock resistance. "Nothing dear! Just figured since Keith here was in the thick of things with the Council, he might have some good gossip to pass on to us."

_He knows. Too bad, I want to tell Allura first._ "Well Uncle Alex, I hate to disappoint you, but it was pretty boring. I had to fight to keep myself awake." Keith told him. He shook his head marginally at his uncle.

Alex nodded. "Ah well, I tried." He grinned at his friends.

"Anyone have room for desert?" Cassandra asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "No thank-you Cass. I will give you a hand cleaning up though." Brenda got to her feet and started helping Cassandra clear the table.

"Guess we'll go watch the boys. Coming Keith?" Edward asked his son.

Keith shook his head. "I'll give Mom a hand."

"Suit yourself." Edward and Alex followed the girls. Soon taunting and shouting could be heard coming from the other room.

Cass shook her head. "I swear, those two are worse than all the kids put together."

"You can say that again." Brenda laughed.

"How's Dirk and Garrett doing? I haven't heard from them in a while." Keith asked, heading into the kitchen.

"They've been busy. Their Hydro-Farm is doing better than they expected." Cass told him. Keith's younger brother, Dirk, and his friend, Garrett, had bought some land a few years back and set up a Hydro-Farming system. They grew oats, wheat, and other grains, and shipped it all over the galaxy.

"I'm hoping to get out to see them while I'm here. The girls would like that." Keith picked up the remainder of the dishes, and placed them in the dishwasher. He dropped a fork and winced as he bent over to pick it up.

"How's the back Keith?" Brenda asked sardonically.

Keith grimaced. "Who told you?"

"Two little birds by the name of Aria and Zarana. How is it truthfully?" Cass asked him, frowning.

"Fine. Really Mom!" Keith protested.

"Sure it is." Cassandra put the last of the dishes in and started the machine. "How is Allura feeling?"

Keith poured himself a cup of coffee, and leaned against the counter. "Ahhh! Real coffee!" He closed his eyes and sipped. His mother and aunt laughed at his expression. He grinned at them both. "She's doing well. Just griping that I won't let her do too much. Plus, she's annoyed at Dorma."

Brenda looked surprised. "Dorma? Why?"

"Well, Druhle women only have two children in their lifetimes, one male, one female. And they're only pregnant for six months. Actually with Dorma, it was seven since Lance is human, sort of." He grinned. "Anyway, Arusian physiology is such that women are pregnant for eleven months. Since she's just into her fifth, it's going to be a while until our son is born." He casually sipped at his coffee.

Cassandra looked up at him. "Son? You're having a boy!" She rushed to him and hugged him tightly. "You devil! You've known all along!"

Keith grinned. "Yeah, I have."

Brenda joined in. "Congratulations to you both! We'll have to make plans to get up there once this little one is born."

Edward and Alex walked into the kitchen. "Lot of noise in here, considering you're just cleaning up." Edward said taking in the scene.

Cassandra kissed her husband soundly. "We're having a grandson."

"We're what?" Edward looked up at Keith. "Is this true? A boy?"

Keith nodded, beaming. "Aria doesn't know yet, so don't say anything. Allura found out just before I left and we want to tell her together." Keith said.

"Well damn son! This calls for a drink!" Alex laughed.

Keith shook his head. "Now I know where Lance gets it from." They all laughed. "You heard about Romelle, right?"

Cassandra shook her head. "Only that she and Sven are expecting their…fourth?"

"Fourth _and _fifth. Twins." Keith grinned.

"Twins! You're kidding!" Alex exclaimed.

"I know Hans is about the same age as Troi, but how old are their other two?" Brenda asked.

"Let's see, Bjorn is nine, and little Freya is almost six." Keith told them.

"Well, good for them." Edward smiled.

"I don't know about that, I think I would lock Sven up somewhere far, far away!" Cassandra said wryly. Everyone laughed.

At that moment, Troi entered the room. "Excuse me, Command—_Vahloo _Keith?"

Keith smiled at the boy's slip. "What is it Troi?"

"There's a message on the computer from planet Arus. Father wants to talk to you." The young man told him.

Keith shrugged. "Speak of the devil. I'll be right back." He followed Troi out to the computer. "All right gang, clear out. I need to talk to Lance. You can have this back in a few minutes."

"Come on, let's go ask Grandpa to tell us a story!" Aria ran towards the kitchen, with the others close at her heels.

"And get ice cream!" Zarana piped in, following at her heels.

Keith chuckled to himself, and turned back to the computer. He pressed a few buttons and Lance appeared on the screen. "Hey buddy, miss me already?"

"Keith." Lance looked up at the screen.

Keith took in his friend's pale features. There was a large bruise scoring Lance's cheek, and deep circles under his red rimmed eyes. Keith went cold and his heart beat painfully in his chest. "Lance, what is it?" He asked hoarsely.

Lance took a deep breath. "Keith, you'd better come home. There's been an accident."


	5. Chapter 5

To those of you who asked, here's a few more! Thanks for the great reviews.

Voltron and its characters belong to WEP, the rest I made up. So if anyone wants to sue me, go ahead, I'm broke.

* * *

* * *

Keith landed the flyer on the front lawn of the Castle. He was down the ramp before it had even finished opening. Pidge walked out to meet him. "Keith, you made good time. We didn't expect you for another two days at least."

"I piggybacked on the warp of a space cruiser headed out to the Persied Galaxy."

"You piggybacked a warp! Jesus Keith, that's not dangerous or anything." Pidge exclaimed.

Keith ignored the sarcasm, and marched down the hallway. "What happened?"

"We're still not sure. She and Lance were doing a routine patrol. They were on their way back to the Castle when Allura reported that she was having trouble." Pidge told him.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Blue wasn't responding to her commands. We ran a check, and the diagnostics came back clean. Whatever it was, it wasn't the computer. I told her to disengage her Key, and Blue should stop. We were going to guide her back down, but Blue shut down completely. Lance tried to get under her, but it was no use. They both went down." Pidge said quietly. "Keith, I'm sorry."

Keith's expression didn't change. "Where's Lance?" He asked coldly.

"He's with Allura in sick-bay. Hold on Keith, wait a sec." Pidge pulled Keith to a stop. "There's no way I'm letting you go in there like this."

"Back off Pidge." Keith pulled his arm away, and continued down the hall.

"No." Pidge stopped in front of him. "You are not going in there, all ready to tear him apart. What happened wasn't his fault."

"Like hell it wasn't, she was his responsibility." Keith's voice finally started to betray some of the anger he was feeling. His brown eyes were dark with emotion.

"She's a grown woman Keith. She can take care of herself, she's done it enough." Pidge faced his Commander unflinchingly. "Look Keith, he saved her life. It took us almost two hours to free her before we could turn our attention to Lance. Blue landed on top of him, nearly crushing him. He was lucky all he had was a concussion and a few broken ribs." Keith didn't move. "Dammit Keith! We almost lost them both! He hasn't left her side since it happened. I know for a fact he hasn't eaten or slept. I mean it Keith, if you're going in there to blast him, you're going to have to go through me first."

Keith looked startled at Pidge's outburst. Pidge was usually soft spoken, and this came as a surprise. He took a deep breath. "Fine. But I will talk to him later. I want a meeting with all of us first thing in the morning."

Pidge nodded and stepped aside for Keith to pass. Keith stepped into sick-bay. He spotted Allura lying on a bed and walked over. Lance was sitting by her side, and looked up as he entered the room. "Keith." He said hoarsely.

Keith was shocked by his friend's appearance. Lance was pale and gaunt looking. He green eyes no longer twinkled, but were bloodshot and filled with grief. Some of Keith's anger melted away. "Lance…" He stepped forward and took Lance in his arms.

Lance shook with emotion. "Keith, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Lance, it was an accident." Keith held him at arms length. "Go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow."

Lance looked down at Allura's sleeping features. "Are you sure?" He asked, visibly torn.

"I'm sure. Get some rest. Go." Keith nudged him towards the door. Lance sighed and walked out. Keith took his place next to Allura's bedside. _My God, what would I have done if I had lost her?_

Doctor Gorma entered the room. "Commander, I didn't hear you come in."

"How is she Doc?"

Gorma looked at the chart he held in his hands. "She is better. We managed to stop the bleeding and get her stabilized. We couldn't save the baby. And she will not be able to carry a child again. Her injuries were too grave. I'm sorry Keith."

Keith felt his throat tighten with sorrow. He locked his feelings away, knowing he'd pay for it later. "Is she alright now?"

"Yes. Or she will be in time. What she needs, what you **_all_ **need is rest. I see you managed to get Lance to bed, you should do the same." Gorma instructed.

Keith shook his head. "I want to be here when she wakes up."

Gorma sighed. "Very well, I know better than to order you to do something. Call if she needs anything." The doctor left Keith alone with his wife.

Keith took Allura's hand gently in his. Allura didn't stir. She slept on, with one hand over her stomach. Her beautiful face was marked with bruises and small cuts. Keith took a shuddering breath and settled himself in the chair. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Allura opened her eyes. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She rested her hand on her stomach, and it all came back. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey."

Allura looked over, startled. Keith sat next to her, a small smile on his face. "Keith." She tried to sit up, but he pushed her back down.

"Easy Allura. It's all right. I'm here." He sat on the bed, and gently took her in his arms.

She dissolved into tears. "Keith, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

Keith own eyes filled with tears and his throat tightened. He stroked her head softly for a few minutes, and just let her cry. "Shhh…Allura it'll be OK."

Allura looked up, her face streaked with tears. "How can you say that? I killed our child Keith! We can't ever have another baby. Ever!"

"Listen to me Allura." He pulled her hands off her face. "Listen to me! You did not kill our baby. What happened was an accident." He told her firmly.

Allura shook her head. "No, no it wasn't. You were right Keith, I shouldn't have been flying."

Keith pulled her close again. "Honey, what matters is that you're all right. I have you and Aria, **that's** what's important."

She looked up at him. "Keith, I don't want to fly anymore. Find some one else for Blue Lion." Her voice shook.

"Don't say that. You've had a bad crash. The best thing is to get up there again, as soon as you can." Keith said to her.

"No! I don't want to fly!" There was an edge of hysteria in her voice.

_This isn't her talking. It's Nanny, Coran and a good bout of panic. _"Allura…"

She shook her head. "No, I've thought about this. I never want to fly again." She lay back down, and stared out the window.

Keith sighed. "All right Allura. If that's what you want."

Allura nodded and closed her eyes. In moments, she was asleep. Keith put his aching head in his hands. _Great, now what do I do…_He watched her sleep for a few minutes, then got to his feet. He paused once more at the door, looking back at her, then sighed and headed out.

Doctor Gorma spotted him and walked over. "Commander."

"She was awake. I think she's fallen asleep again though." Keith said.

Gorma nodded. "Good, she needs rest. That's the best thing for her at this point." He looked closely at Keith. The young commander's face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. "Keith, you need rest as well. It will do her no good if you fall ill."

Keith shook his head. "I'm fine Doc. Just tired. I'll catch a nap after I meet with the Team."

Doctor Gorma shook his head. "I suppose I should be used to it by now. You always were my worst patient." He walked back to his office.

Keith made his way to the Control Room. There he found Pidge and Coran, deep in conversation. They both looked up as he came in.

"Keith." Coran smiled thinly. "Pidge told me you were back." He held his hand out for Keith. "I'm sorry Keith." He said quietly.

Keith nodded. "Thank-you Coran." He turned to Pidge. "Where's everybody else?"

"Hunk's still working down in the Repair Bay. I'm sure Lance is still sleeping and Dorma is most likely with him." Pidge looked closely at his friend. "You look like hell Keith." Pidge said frankly.

"Thanks Pidge, I feel like hell." He stretched his arms over his head. "Hunk find anything yet?"

Pidge shook his head. "We've been over all the computers and found nothing out of the ordinary. Hunk's checking the mechanics now." He took a deep breath. "It looks like it might just be a case of pilot error."

Keith started to do a slow burn. "We both know that's not true Pidge. Allura has flown hundreds of missions, and some far more dangerous than an early morning jaunt through the mountains. It wasn't her fault." Keith said firmly.

Coran spoke up. "Keith, many times I have asked you to find another pilot for Blue Lion. Allura should not have been flying, especially in her condition."

"Coran, I'm not getting into this with you right now." Keith took a deep breath and tried to hold onto his temper.

"When are you going to face the facts? Allura is Arus's Queen. She should not be piloting Voltron!" Coran persisted.

Pidge tried to intervene. "Back of Coran, give the guy a break."

Keith interrupted him. "Well then, you've got your wish Coran. She just told me she doesn't want to fly anymore. That she feels responsible for what happened. So _now_ are you happy? You and Nanny can go back to having the little puppet Princess that you used to have." Keith shouted.

Lance and Dorma walked in at that moment. "What's going on? We could hear you shouting all the way down the hall." Lance told them.

Keith whirled, his temper finally breaking. "This is all **your** fault! If you had just kept an eye on things like I had asked you, this never would have happened!"

Lance's hands clenched into fists. "Keith, it was an accident."

"Like hell it was! I told you to watch her!"

"I did watch her!"

"Yeah, you did a great job. You only managed to kill my son, when are you going to try for the rest of my family?" Keith snarled.

Everyone assembled gasped in shock. "You bastard!" Lance threw himself forward, fists flailing. Keith put up an attack of his own, catching Lance across one cheek. Lance managed to knock Keith across the mouth before Dorma stepped between them.

"**ENOUGH!**"

They all turned in surprise. Dorma glared up at them, her violet eyes flashing in anger. She faced Keith. His lower lip was dripping blood and there was a glowering look in his deep brown eyes. "You have no right to accuse him of anything. You have kept Allura sitting on a shelf since Aria was born. She is not your ornament to display when needed. Allura is a woman grown. She is responsible for herself. What happened was an _accident_. **No one** is to blame." Keith glared at her, but she turned her attention to Lance. "And you, wipe that smug look off your face. Keith is your Commander. The man asked you to keep watch over his family. Is it so hard for you to follow orders for once in your life?" Lance shrugged and refused to meet her eyes. She turned and addressed both of them. "I have broken this type of behavior up too many times now. You are both adults. Start acting like it."

Silence echoed throughout the room. Keith and Lance both shifted uncomfortably and refused to look at anyone.

"Ahem." They looked up to see Hunk standing by the door. "If you're both finished, there's something downstairs I think you need to see."

"What?" Keith demanded.

Hunk shook his head. "You won't believe it if I told you. Come on."

They made their way down to the Repair Bay. Blue Lion lay in pieces throughout the room. Hunk led them over to a table. "I had started repairing the hydraulic system when I found this."

Keith looked down at the bits and parts. "Hunk, I'm not a mechanic, what am I supposed to be looking at here?"

"It's easier to see under magnification." Hunk punched a few buttons on the computer console. An image of the broken parts appeared on the screen above them.

"I still don't see it Hunk." Keith growled impatiently.

Hunk ignored his Commander's tome. "I almost missed myself. I was rewiring the main thruster controls when I found this." He enlarged the image. "See these wires? They've been cut."

Pidge peered up at the screen. "Cut? Are you sure they just weren't broken in the crash?" He asked skeptically.

Keith looked closely. "They were cut. If they had broken, the ends would have been stretched, those breaks are clean." His temper began to boil again.

Hunk looked at Keith in surprise. "Very good Skipper."

"Who would do something like that?" Lance asked.

"Some one who wanted her dead." Keith said coldly. "Check the rest of the Lions."

"I looked over Red, and he's fine." Hunk told him.

Keith grabbed a crowbar off the table. "Check the others. I'll take Black." He marched angrily out of the room.

They all watched him leave. Pidge glanced at Lance. He shrugged. "Don't look at me, I'm not going with him."

Pidge grumbled something under his breath, and he and Hunk headed in the direction of their Lions.

Dorma faced her husband. "Lance."

"Don't you start with me Dorma. This proves it wasn't my fault." Lance told her.

"I never said it was."

"Oh yeah? Then what was all that about upstairs? For not blaming me, you sure did a good impression of it."

"Lance, the man is hurting, you can not blame him for being angry."

Lance glared at her. "Why is it you always take his side?"

"I do not take any sides." Dorma glared back. "Lance, his child is dead, and his wife and brother were nearly killed. Now we find out it may not have been an accident. He is terrified and grieving. Are you that blind that you cannot see it?"

Lance grew quiet and paced the length of the room. "I hadn't thought of it that way." He lit up one of his cigars, and let out a thin wisp of smoke. "I saved her life Dorma, I figured he'd be more grateful."

Dorma placed her hand on his arm. "You know how he is Lance. Keith never was one for displaying how he feels."

"Except when he's pissed." Lance took another drag on his cigar. "All right, I'll back off, but I'm not apologizing. He owes me one first."

Dorma groaned inwardly. _They are both such children!_ "I never asked you to, just give him some consideration for his feelings."

Lance crushed out his cigar and sighed. "I guess I'd better go give them a hand." He pulled her close, and kissed the top of her head. "Love ya Babe." With that remark, Lance followed his Teammates out the door.

* * *

Keith strode through the tube leading to his Black Lion. He was keeping a tremulous hold on his temper. _When I find out who did this…_

"Keith! Hey Keith! Wait!" Lance hurried to join his friend.

Keith didn't break his pace. "What?"

"Hunk and Pidge called in, Green and Yellow checked out OK. They tried to raise you, but your communicator must me malfunctioning."

"I turned it off. Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Just giving you a hand Cap, I can leave if you want." Lance replied scornfully.

"Just stay out of my way." Keith stopped and looked up at his Lion.

"Whatever you say." Lance leaned against one of Black's legs, and once again, lit up his cigar. "That's fine by me."

Keith ignored him, and activated the ladder. He scrambled up and climbed into the cockpit. He eased Black into a reclining position, and climbed back down. He marched over to Black's belly and inserted the crowbar under one of the panels.

"Arugh!" Keith all but tore the metal cover off its housing. He peered inside. "Fucking hell!"

Lance was at Keith's side in an instant. "What?"

Keith emerged from the Lion, murder in his eyes. "Take a look. Careful, you don't want to set it off."

"Set what off?" Lance climbed up. "Son of a bitch! Keith, that's a bomb in there!" He said incredulously.

Keith took a shuddering breath. "Seems like whoever did this wants me dead as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

The Team, minus Allura, gathered in the Control Room. Coran and Dorma were there as well. "Who besides us, has access to our alcoves?" Keith asked.

Pidge shook his head. "No one Keith. You can only get to them with our Keys."

Lance and Hunk nodded in agreement. "Whoever did this meant business. They wanted to kill both you and Allura." Lance said.

"I want security stepped up around the Castle and the Lions. No one leaves or gets in here without being checked. I'll notify Galaxy Garrison, they need to know what's going on." Keith said.

"I will get in touch with Hazar. He should be informed as well." Dorma told him.

Keith nodded. "Good idea." He paused for a moment, his head pounding. "Damn! Lance get in touch with your parents. Make sure they and mine haven't left yet. The kids are safer with them on Earth than they are here."

Lance paled. "Right on it Cap!" He rushed over to the computer console.

"Anything we're missing?" Keith asked.

"The security cameras. They're posted all over the place. With any luck, we'll be able to catch a glimpse of whoever did this." Pidge said.

"We'll go start reviewing the tapes. Come Pidge." Hunk and Pidge left quickly.

"I will let the Council know without going into the details." Coran told them. "I do not think any one of them did this, but we can never be too certain."

"Thanks Coran." Keith sighed as he watched Coran leave. "I guess I ought to go tell Allura." His headache was getting worse and he absently rubbed at his temples.

Lance looked up from the console. "You need sleep Keith, want me to tell her?"

Keith shook his head. "No, I'll do it." Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Lance. "Lance, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. I guess I just needed some one to blame, and you were right in front of me." He said quietly, refusing to meet Lance's eyes.

Lance felt a giant weight lift off his shoulders. He placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. "I'm sorry too. I should have kept her on the ground." He smiled at Keith. "Friends?" He held out his hand.

Keith grasped it in his own. "Always brother." They embraced tightly, and when they parted, there were hints of tears in both their eyes. "I'd better go before she hears it from some one else."

"Get some rest. That's an order Commander." Lance said firmly. "Or I'll tell Mom. Both of them."

"You're cruel Harrison, very cruel." Keith waved as he walked out the door.

Dorma walked over and kissed her husband passionately. Lance grinned. "What was that for?" He asked.

"For not throwing an 'I told you so' back in his face."

Lance shrugged. "Keith doesn't hold a grudge, much anyway. He always apologizes if he's wrong."

Dorma looked surprised. "I have never seen him apologize."

"That's because he's almost never wrong." Lance grinned again.

Dorma looked thoughtful. "Keith is exhausted. He has not slept since he got here."

Lance sighed and looked towards the door. "Dorma, there's more to this…I know it. Something else, something deeper."

Dorma looked up at her husband with concern. "How so?"

"I'm not sure. Just one of my feelings. I felt it before Keith left, and it's getting stronger."

"_Svavaliadeelin_…"

Lance shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry, it's probably nothing." Dorma still looked unconvinced and Lance pulled her close. "Love ya Babe." He felt her relax in his arms. _Nothing, right. Now if I could just convince myself._

* * *

Keith paused in the doorway leading to Allura's hospital room. Allura was awake and looking out the window. There was more color in her face, and she looked much calmer than she had the last time he had seen her. Keith called out to her. "Hey there beautiful."

Allura turned and smiled. "I wondered when you would be back."

Keith walked in and sat down on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Doctor Gorma said I could be released in a day or two." She looked closely at her husband. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he held himself very still and controlled. "Keith, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Allura, just seeing how you're feeling." He replied evenly.

"You're lying Keith, what's wrong?"

Keith ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "The crash wasn't your fault. Hunk found evidence of some one tampering with the hydraulics system. The main lines were cut."

Allura looked stunned. "Cut? Some one wanted me to crash?"

Keith nodded. "That's not all. Whoever did this placed a bomb inside Black. It would have gone off when I hit the thrusters."

"A bomb! Keith, what's going on? Who would do something like this?"

Keith shook his head. "I have no idea Allura. I increased security around the Castle. Lance is calling Earth and telling the folks to stay there. I don't want Aria or Zarana back here until we can be sure it's safe."

Allura nodded in agreement. "Did you contact Galaxy Garrison? They should know what's going on."

"Not yet. I wanted to check on you first." He closed his eyes, and rubbed the back of his neck.

Allura took his hand. "Keith sweetheart, talk to them later. Or better yet have Lance or Coran do it. Go to bed before you fall down." She said firmly.

"Now who's being over protective?" Keith smiled gently at her. "I'll get to bed as soon as I can. Just a few more things to take care of." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I'll be back later. I love you."

"I love you too." She watched him leave with troubled eyes. When she was sure he was out of earshot, Allura reached over and picked up her communicator. "Lance? Can you come to sick-bay? I need to talk to you."

Keith opened the door to his office and stepped inside. He was reeling with exhaustion. Dizzy for a moment, he shook his head to clear it. He sat down in front of his computer and punched in the codes to Earth. In a few minutes, an aide from Galaxy Garrison appeared.

"Yes General Montgomery?"

"Get me Marshall Graham."

"Right away Sir." She paused the transmission. A few minutes later, Graham's image appeared on the screen.

"Keith? I heard the news about your wife. I'm so sorry." Graham took in Keith's haggard appearance. "General, is everything all right?" He asked.

Keith nodded. "She'll be fine Sir. But I do have some bad news." He quickly filled in Graham on finding the evidence of sabotage. "Whoever did this wanted us both dead Sir. That bomb would have destroyed Black utterly, and not so coincidently, myself as well."

Graham looked thoughtful. "Do you have any idea who might have done this?"

"No Sir."

"This is a serious situation Keith. I suggest you let us send you some support."

"That would be greatly appreciated Marshall. Cliff Sheffield is in command of the 'Explorer'. The last transmission Lance had from his sister, Kimberly Sheffield, had them only a few hundred light-years from here." Keith told him.

Marshall Graham nodded. "I'll alert them to your situation right away. Keep us informed General. Graham out." He closed the channel.

Keith sighed and closed his eyes, and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension. His communicator beeped. "Yeah?"

"Keith? Sven is calling from Pollux. Do you want me to patch him through to your office Com?" Pidge asked.

"That would be great Pidge, thanks." A moment later, Sven's face appeared on the screen. His hair was shorter and grey around the temples, other than that he looked much the same. "Sven, how are you?"

"I could ask you dat. Ve heard de news. I am so sorry Keith." Sven said.

"Thanks Sven." Keith said wearily. "Did you hear all of it?"

"Vhat do you mean? Ve heard Lance and Allura had been in an accident. Dere is more?" Sven questioned.

"Yeah, you could say that. It wasn't an accident, some one cut the hydraulic lines in Blue. And to add to the situation, they planted a bomb in Black."

Sven was stunned. "_Satans helvete! _Some one is trying to kill you both."

"That's pretty much the conclusion I came to too." Keith shook his head. "This is just weird Sven, who would do something like this?"

"I do not know _min broder_. I can be dere in about a day or so if you vould like."

Keith shook his head. "No, stay with your wife. Romelle needs you close, just in case those babies decide to come early."

Sven was visibly torn. "Keith, she vould understand. She has been vorried sick over all of you. Ve both have."

"I know my friend. Sven, I'll be in touch as soon as we know more."

"See dat you get some rest."

"I will. I'll talk to you in a few days."

"Take care of yourself Keith. _Farväl_." Sven closed the channel.

Keith sat staring at the dark screen. After a moment, he got up and stood, gazing out the window at the lake. _We're missing something, but what? _He stood there, deep in thought, until he heard the door open and Lance walked in.

"Hey Cap, figured I'd find you here."

Keith didn't turn around. "Did you talk to Mom and Dad?"

"No, couldn't reach any of them. GG Space Control told me they left early this morning. There's no way to get in touch with them now. They should be here by the end of the week." Lance told him.

"Damn." Keith said wearily. "I had hoped they would stay on Earth."

"Me too." Lance walked over and stood next to him. "I saw Allura. She told me she was getting sprung in a day or so."

"I know. I want to try and get her up flying again as soon as possible. She needs to get over this."

Lance nodded. "I agree. Maybe Jeff could talk to her. He's been through it."

"That's a good idea. I'll give him a buzz—OUCH!" Keith yelped in pain. He looked down to see Lance pulling a hypodermic needle out of his arm. "What the hell was that?" Keith demanded.

Lance calmly placed the empty syringe on the desk. "Just a little something to help you sleep. Courtesy of the Doc and your lovely wife." Lance caught Keith as his friend's legs began to buckle. "It's a very fast acting sedative. Gorma says he only saves it for special patients. Like you for instance."

Keith's eyes began to lose focus. "Damn you Lance…I'll…kill you…"

"You can try." Lance hoisted Keith up over his shoulder. "Good Night Keith."

Keith struggled to keep his eyes open, but to no avail. Within moments, he was deeply asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Keith awoke not knowing where he was. He sat up and realized he was in his own bed, in his own rooms. Remembering how he must have gotten there, he groaned and lay back down. _I'm going to kill Lance._ He rested a few minutes more, then got up and headed for the shower. Before going in, he called down to the kitchen and ordered a pot of coffee. _Rank has its privileges. _He stepped into the shower and let the steaming hot water pour over him. He got out and shaved, then got dressed and headed out into the living room. His coffee was sitting in a thermal warmer on his desk. He poured himself a cup, then stood looking out the window. He heard the door open. "Lance, you'd better start running." Keith said without turning around.

Lance walked over and joined him. "Good Morning Commander. Beautiful day."

Keith glared at him. "I wouldn't know, since I slept through most of it. What did you do that for?" He growled.

Lance shrugged. "You were practically dead on your feet. We all knew you wouldn't stop until you dropped, so we decided to help you along a bit. The Doc knew you'd never take a downer willingly, so he and Allura enlisted me. I must say, I did rather a good job. Mom would be proud." He said smugly. _How mad is he, really?_

Keith took another sip of his coffee. "How long was I out?" He asked a few minutes later.

Lance knew he had been forgiven and let out a breath of relief. "The meds kept you out for about six hours, but you slept for almost a day. Guess you needed the rest." He paused a moment. "The Doc said Allura could be released today. I think he's just waiting for you to show up to let her go." Lance faced Keith. "You are **not **to be on duty today. She needs you. The two of you have things to talk about. I know she's grieving, and so are you for all you try to hide it." Lance forced Keith to look at him. "Keith, I mean it."

Keith sighed. "I know. I've just be avoiding the whole issue. I wish I could wake up and find out it had all been a horrible dream." He turned and faced out the window again. "I lost my son Lance. My son…" His body started to shake.

Lance didn't know what to say. He placed his hand on Keith's shoulder and just stood next to his friend.

After a few minutes, Keith cleared his throat and turned to face Lance. "Aren't you supposed to be suffering from a concussion?"

Lance grinned. "I have a wife with a knack for making boo-boos better." He sobered. "She and I both wish we could have done more."

"You saved her life Lance. I couldn't ask for more." Keith placed his cup back down on the desk. "So, you and Allura cooked up this plan to drug me huh? I'll have you know that drugging a flag officer is a capital offense. I could have the both of you arrested and tried for treason."

"Go for it, I could use a vacation." Lance smirked. He and Keith headed out the door. "I've got to get back on duty. Everything's been quiet. Take the day off, I'll let you know if anything comes up." With one last squeeze of Keith's arm, Lance sauntered off down the hallway.

Keith watched him go, then shaking his head, went to see his wife.

Allura was talking with Doctor Gorma, so Keith paused in the doorway. Allura spotted him, and waved him inside. "Well, Good Morning!" She said cheerfully. "Or should I say Good Afternoon."

Keith glared at both of them. "You two have alot to answer for."

Allura smiled innocently. "Why Keith, whatever are you talking about?" She asked, batting her eyes at him.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I have no sense of humor, remember?"

"All we did was force you to rest, a little longer than you may have intended." Doctor Gorma stood up and turned to Allura. "Now Your Majesty, you are free to go, however, I do not want you doing anything strenuous for a few days yet. Take it easy, the both of you." With that, he left the room.

Keith held a hand out to his wife. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

She nodded emphatically. "I just want to get out of here!"

Keith laughed. "Now I know you've been hanging around me too long. Let's go." They started off down the hallway. "Want to go lie down for a while?"

"No! It's a beautiful day, I want to be outside." She paused, thinking. "How about a walk by the lake?"

"Sounds good to me." They walked outside, through the gardens towards the lake.

When they got to the lakeshore, Keith sat down on the grass, and pulled Allura down next to him. He kissed her softly, then rested her head against his shoulder. "Allura? About what happened…"

She looked up at him. "I try not to think about it too much."

He tightened his arms around her. "Me either, but we need to talk. What happened wasn't your fault."

"But I feel like it was." Allura got to her feet and walked away from Keith. She stopped at the edge of the lake and stood, her arms wrapped around herself, staring out over the water. "I shouldn't have been flying. Then it never would have happened."

"You don't know that." Keith walked over and turned her to face him. "Allura, _it wasn't your fault_. Some one tried to kill you **and **me, and they damn near succeeded."

She finally looked up at him, her blue eyes brimming with tears. "I lost our baby Keith. And destroyed any hope of us ever having another."

Keith pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, his own throat tight with emotion. "Allura, we can have other children. Just because they won't be made by us, won't make them any less _ours_." She looked up at him. "Being a family doesn't mean we have to be of the same blood. We're a prime example of that. Look at me and Lance, he's my brother no matter that we have different parents. And Pidge, he's as attached to you as any blood sibling I've ever seen." Keith held her close again. "Please Allura, stop blaming yourself. After seeing what's left of Blue and Red, I'm lucky to have you at all." He said huskily.

"If it weren't for Lance…" Her voice trailed off.

"I know." He looked down at her. "Allura, we can grieve for the child we lost, but we can't let it cast a shadow over our future." He took a deep breath. "I want you to come with me for a ride in Black. Just a ride, nothing else."

Allura drew back, panicked. "No Keith, I can't."

"Are you going to stay here on Arus for the rest of your life then?"

Allura broke away. "I…I don't know. Please Keith, not yet. Give me some time."

"The best way to get over a fear is to face it down." Keith took her hand. "Talk to Jeff. He'll help you, he's been through it."

"Lance once told me he had crashed when you were all young."

Keith nodded. "He almost died. Had a horrible head injury. We didn't think he'd come out of his coma, let alone fly again, and now look at him. Commander and teaching flying and martial arts classes at the Academy, plus happily married to Lisa and the father of three daughters!" He sighed. "All right Allura, I'll leave you alone, but just think about talking to Jeff, OK?"

"All right." She was quiet for a few moments. "How did the trade talks work out? Were you able to get anything accomplished before…" Her voice trailed off.

"Actually yes. The Council agreed to Hazar's terms. Looks like Earth and the Druhle Empire are partners. For the time being that is." Keith told her.

"That's good. Anything else new? Did you get to visit with anyone other than your parents?"

_Now's not the time. I'll tell her about the promotion and Graham's offer later._ "Not really. I did get to see Jeff. I helped out with his class." Keith told Allura how Aria had taken down the cocky student. "You should have seen him, lying on the floor looking up at this innocent looking nine year old girl." Keith grinned.

"It must have been priceless. She's just like you. Charming and sweet with a nice chunk of attitude thrown in." She smiled. "Speaking of Jeff, how is your back feeling?" She asked nonchalantly.

He glared down at her. "Who told you about my back?"

"I talked to Lisa yesterday. She told me what happened and asked how you were feeling."

Keith sighed. "It's fine. I guess I'm just not as young as I used to be." He said ruefully.

Allura laughed at his tone. "None of us are Keith." She gently ran her hand along his cheek.

Keith smiled down at her and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." They sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"I should get you back inside to bed." Keith said.

Allura giggled. "Now Keith, the Doctor said I need to wait a bit longer for that."

Keith turned bright red. "That's not what I meant."

She laughed out loud. "Keith Montgomery, why is it I can still make you blush after all these years."

Keith glared at her. "You're really not that funny you know." He got to his feet, and easily pulled Allura up next to him. "Come on, let's go in." Hand in hand, they walked towards the Castle.

A figure stepped out from behind a clump of bushes and watched them walk away. He chuckled softly to himself, and disappeared from view.

Keith paused a moment, and looked back towards the lake, one hand on his gun.

"What is it?" Allura asked.

Keith shook his head, still looking out over the water. "I'm not sure…" He smiled down at her. "Just being paranoid I guess."

She smiled back and squeezed his hand. "If you weren't, you wouldn't be the Keith Montgomery I fell in love with." She teased.

Keith tweaked her on the nose. "Brat. I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Keith reread the page of his book for the third time. He sighed and slammed it shut. _I can't stay in here doing nothing! _He walked over and peeked in through the door to his and Allura's bedroom. His wife was sound asleep, one hand resting under her cheek. Keith noticed she was still pale, and there were faint circles under her eyes. He quietly backed away, closing the door softly. He sighed again and paced the room. _That's it. I'll go nuts if I stay in here much longer. _Keith gathered up some papers from his desk and headed out the door towards his office.

He stopped by the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee, then settled himself behind his desk. He pulled out the Druhle trade treaty and began to read. He had been reading and making notes for about an hour when his communicator beeped.

"Montgomery."

"Keith?" Pidge's voice sounded anxious. ""You'd better get down here."

Keith went instantly on the alert. "What's wrong?"

"Just hurry."

Keith got to his feet and bolted out the door. He hit the Control Room at a run. Inside, Lance was yelling angrily at a figure on the Com-screen.

"Don't give me that, you sorry excuse for a human being! I want answers!" Lance hollered.

"I'm sorry Sir, that is all the information I have at this time." The young man answered.

"What is going on in here?" Keith demanded.

Lance whirled around. "This…idiot just called to inform me that my son is missing from the Academy! If I want any more information I need to get in touch with Academy Security. This is just a courtesy call." Lance's green eyes flashed fire.

"Troi's missing?" Keith asked.

"Along with Hans and Dreana Dunbar." Lance said heatedly.

Keith turned to the officer on the Com-screen. "When did this happen?"

The young man shook his head. "I'm afraid I have no more information for you Sir. Please contact the Academy directly."

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks." Keith cut the connection and turned to Lance.

His friend was pale with fear and anger. "Dammit Keith, first the Lions and now this! What is going on?"

"I don't know Lance, but I'm going to find out."

"I tried to contact Marshall Graham, but his office said he was in a meeting." Pidge spoke up.

"I'll handle Graham. We need to secure the area." Keith said.

"I already doubled security around the Castle, Skipper. Nothing is getting in here without us knowing it." Hunk told them.

"Good thinking." Keith turned to Lance. "Does Dorma know?"

Lance was staring off into space, but broke his thoughts away at Keith's question. "What? No. Christ, how am I supposed to tell her our son's been kidnapped?"

"We don't know that he's been kidnapped Lance." Keith told him firmly. "Go talk to her. I'll get in touch with Headquarters and get some answers."

"You'll call me when you hear something?" Lance asked anxiously.

"You know I will. Go, find your wife." Keith said.

Lance hesitated a moment longer, then turned and marched out the door. Keith turned back to the computer. "Pidge, get me Galaxy Garrison. Tell them I want to talk to Marshall Graham. If they know what's good for them, they'll put me through."

Lance paused at the door to his family's quarters. He took a steadying breath, opened the door and stepped inside.

Dorma was sitting at her desk, papers scattered everywhere. She didn't look up at he walked in. _She and Keith are so alike. It's kinda scary actually._ "Dorma."

"Lance, I am busy." She glanced up at him. Something in his face made her pause and grow cold all over. "What is it?"

He walked over and knelt down next to her. "Dorma, Troi is missing from the Academy."

"What do you mean he is missing?" She asked, fear making her tremble.

Lance shook his head. "That's all they told me. Troi, Hans Oleson, and Dreana Dunbar have all disappeared."

Dorma got to her feet and paced the room. "No, this is not true! He must be in the library or out with his friends!"

Lance grabbed her by the shoulders. "Easy Babe." He pulled her close and could feel her quivering with panic. "Keith is calling Headquarters now. He'll let us know as soon as he hears something."

Dorma broke away. "Troi is not hurt, this I know."

Lance nodded. "I get the same feeling."

Dorma looked up at her husband. "Lance! Concentrate on those feelings! Find our son!"

Lance shook his head. "You know it doesn't work that way Dorma."

"Then **make** it work! Lance, you can do this! Focus on our son, let me help you." She placed her hands on his temples and pushed her thoughts into his.

Lance stood rock still, his mind reeling with emotions. An eternity passed. Finally Dorma broke free. She took a halting step backwards, and weakly sat on the couch.

Lance, paler than death, fell to his hands and knees on the floor. He lay there, breathing heavily for a moment, then looked up at her. "He's on a ship. He's not hurt or being held against his will. The others are with him." His head began to pound. "That's all I know…"

"I feel it too. _Svavaliadeelin, _I am sorry." Her violet eyes filled with tears.

Lance cautiously got to his feet and sat down next to her, taking her in his arms. "We'll find him Babe. We'll find him."

Keith stared at the blank computer screen in disgust. "Well, Graham's office was no help."

"Did you really expect any?" Pidge asked sarcastically.

Keith sighed. "We might as well try Academy Security."

The console began to beep. Pidge jumped on it. "Communication coming in. It's Jeff."

Jeff's image appeared on the screen. He was pale, and his hazel eyes glittered angrily. "Keith, I take it you've heard."

Keith nodded. "What happened?"

"They were all accounted for at lights out last night. None of them reported for roll call this morning. At first we didn't suspect anything, kids will be kids. After an hour or so, they did a room search which turned up empty."

"Is anyone else missing?" Keith asked.

Jeff shook his head. "No. Keith, I heard about the sabotage. This **can't** be a coincidence."

"I agree." Keith paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Jeff, when you searched their rooms, was there anything else missing?"

"Not that I noticed, but then again, I wasn't really looking for anything. Why?"

"Don't you think it's strange that if they have been kidnapped, we haven't heard from the kidnappers? I mean, you've got the kids who are potentially next in line to the leaders of both the Druhle Empire and planet Pollux, plus one high ranking Galaxy Alliance official. There's something not right here." Keith mused.

"Damn, you're right. We would have heard **something**." He was quiet a moment. "Then where do you think they are?" Jeff asked.

Keith shook his head. "I don't know, this is only a hunch."

"Well, your hunches usually pan out."

Keith sighed. "Jeff, I wish there was more I could do. Cliff and the 'Explorer' should be here sometime today. I'll get him on it and send him to you if I have to."

"Thanks Keith. I'll be in touch. Dunbar out." Jeff signed off.

Keith turned to Hunk and Pidge. "Any ideas?"

Hunk shook his head. "I was going to start reviewing the security tapes when this news came in. I'll get back to it, maybe we'll see something." He hurried out of the room.

"I'll go give him a hand. Where are you going to be?" Pidge asked.

"I don't know…I guess I should go tell Allura. And Sven will be calling I'm sure anyway. So much for my day off."

Pidge grinned. "Try to sound a little more disappointed Keith. You're not fooling anyone."

They both laughed and Pidge followed Hunk out the door. Keith turned back to the computer, his brow furrowed in thought. _Something's not right here…If I could just figure out what it is._

The 'Explorer' landed in the lake a few hours later. The Team assembled and watched as the giant ship settled in the water. Shortly, a launch appeared and made its way across the lake to dock. Keith waved as Cliff came into view. The ship docked, and Keith held out a hand to help Cliff out of the skiff.

Commander Cliff Sheffield walked with a cane and a pronounced limp, courtesy of a battle with a group of rouge Druhle soldiers a few years ago. Commander Richard Hawkins was killed in the same battle, and Cliff was given command of the 'Explorer'. Cliff had been taken off active flying status due to his injury, and Crick Atlantraeta was now Captain of the Vehicle Force. Cliff's wife, Kimberly Harrison-Sheffield, was head of the Land Team. Most of the original Team members had moved on, but a few of them were still serving together.

"Good to see you Keith." Cliff hugged Keith tightly, then turned to Allura. "Your Majesty."

"Please Cliff, I do have a name!" Allura said, exasperated.

He laughed. "Of course you do. Give us a kiss Allura!" His grin was infectious, and laughing, Allura kissed him on the cheek.

Kim stepped off the boat and hugged first her brother Lance, then turned to Keith. "It's good to see you both. How are you feeling?" She asked Allura.

"Better, I'm glad you're here." The two women held each other tightly. They had grown close over the years, more like sisters than friends.

"Where's Dorma?" Kim asked, looking around.

"She's up at the Castle talking to Hazar. He's on his way too." Lance lit up one of his cigars.

"Maybe we should have a party." Cliff grinned. Lance shrugged and didn't reply. Cliff's grin faded. "What's wrong?"

Keith quickly filled them in on what had happened. Cliff frowned. "They're all missing? And you've received no ransom request?" He shook his head. "Something just doesn't add up."

"That's my thought too." Keith told him.

"They're OK, I just know it." Lance stubbornly. Cliff looked skeptical. "Trust me." Lance said firmly.

Cliff shrugged. "If you say so mate." He turned back to Keith. "So what's this about sabotage?"

Keith shook his head. "Not here." He said glancing around. "C'mon, this way." He led his friends into his and Allura's quarters in the Castle. Once they were all settled, Keith told them of Allura's crash and finding the bomb on Black Lion, then finishing with the kids disappearance. "It's just…weird." Keith said.

Cliff nodded. "And no one's heard anything?"

Lance shook his head. "Nothing." He looked up as Dorma entered the room. "Babe?"

She frowned at him. "Hazar is on his way. There has been nothing in the Druhle intelligence nets about the sabotage or the kidnapping." She sat down next to Lance, and he took her hand in his.

Allura looked thoughtful. "I don't understand? If the children have been kidnapped, why them? Obviously, Keith and I were the targets, why take those children? Why not Aria?"

"That's a good question Allura." Kim said. "If they could get to the Lions, and snatch three kids from the Academy, getting a nine year old girl out from her grandparents house should be a piece of cake."

Cliff nodded. "I agree."

Lance got to his feet and paced the room. "This is nuts! I can't just sit here! We have to do something!"

"Easy Lance, there's nothing we** can** do at this point." Keith told him gently.

"You'd move heaven and hell if it were **your** child!" Lance hollered angrily.

"Lance—" Dorma started.

Lance whirled to face her. "Don't start on me Dorma! My son is missing! I want him found!"

Allura got up and put her hand on Lance's arm. "Lance, we will find him. We'll find **all** of them. I promise."

Lance looked down at her. Allura's blue eyes were still filled with grief for her own loss. _And now she's taken on mine as well._ He sighed and took her in his arms.

Watching from across the room, Keith stiffened involuntarily. Dorma caught his look and shook her head. Keith took a steadying breath. "About the sabotage part of the program, Pidge and Hunk have been reviewing the security tapes. With any luck, they'll have something for us by later today."

"Well then, I suppose we should get back to the ship. I'll start an investigation into the bomb parts. The lab should be able to tell us where they originated from." Cliff got awkwardly to his feet. Kim placed a steadying hand on his arm.

Kim gave Allura one last hug. "We'll see you soon." She squeezed Lance's arm, and together, she and Cliff went out the door.

Lance paced the room again. "Lance, _Svavaliadeelin, _you must relax." Dorma got up and took his hand. "We will find them."

Lance closed his eyes and pressed his forehead down to hers. "I hope to God you're right Dorma." He said softly.

Keith looked over at his wife. Allura's watched Lance, her eyes filled with tears. Keith felt a touch of resentment course through him. He shook off the feeling, sighed and turned back to Lance. "Look, go get some rest both of you. The parents should all be landing later tomorrow or the day after. Go grab what peace and quiet you can get before the Terrible-Twosome get here." He said lightly.

Lance shrugged. "I guess you're right."

Keith placed his hand on Lance's shoulder. "You should know by now, I'm always right." He grinned at Lance who, after a moment, grinned back. "Go. I'll let you know when they get here." Together, Lance and Dorma left the room. Keith turned to Allura. "You get some sleep as well."

"Only if you join me." Allura teased.

Keith shook his head. "Believe me, I'd love to." He sighed. "I should go down and give Pidge and Hunk a hand."

Allura's eyes were downcast. "All right. But don't be too long. This will be our last bit of peace and quiet for a while too." She gave him a soft kiss and went into their bedroom.

Keith waited a few minutes, his thoughts in turmoil, then headed to the Control Room.

Pidge was staring at the computer screen in front of him. He turned when he heard the door open. "Keith, I was just going to call you."

Keith sat down next to him. "Why? What did you find?"

"I'm not sure. Take a look at this." Pidge punched a few buttons and an image appeared on the screen. They watched it for a minute, then the image blurred and cleared.

"What was that?" Keith asked.

Pidge shook his head. "I'm not sure, but it goes in sequence, watch."

He resumed the taped and they watched as each camera image hazed over for a second or two then continued. "Where is this?" Keith asked.

"The old caverns leading to Blue Lion. They aren't in use anymore since the people stopped living underground fifteen years ago." Pidge told him. "The same interference is in the tunnels leading to Black. The other tunnels came up clean."

Keith narrowed his eyes. "So whoever is doing this,_ **is**_ after Allura and I."

"It sure looks that way."

Keith muttered something unintelligible under his breath, then turned to Pidge. "I want extra security posted around the Castle, especially leading to the tunnels."

"Already on it Keith." Pidge quickly pressed some buttons on the computer panel.

Keith got to his feet. "I'm going to go take a quick look for myself. Take care of things up here."

"No problem Keith." Pidge turned to watch as Keith started towards the door. "Keith?" Keith turned. "Be careful." Keith nodded and walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Voltron or it's characters, the others are all mine! Have a great day.

* * *

Pidge sat idly in front of the computer screen. He and Keith had been searching the tunnels for almost two days now and had found nothing unusual. For what seemed like the millionth time, he ran a system check and focused in on Keith. Everything appeared normal. He sighed. The door opened, and Lance sauntered in.

"Hey Pidge, what's up?" He asked sitting down next to his friend.

"I found some sort of interference on the security tapes. Keith went to check it out." Pidge told him.

Lance frowned. "Alone?"

Pidge nodded. "You and Hunk were off resting, and I had to keep watch here. Don't worry, I've been keeping an eye on things." Pidge punched up the image of Keith walking through the tunnels.

Lance looked thoughtful. "What kind of interference?"

"Some sort of weird static. I have no idea—" Pidge was cut off as the computer started beeping. "You're parents are here. They're landing now."

"Great." Lance sighed. "Wonder if they've heard about Troi and the others."

"Why don't you go meet them. I'll stay here and baby-sit our Fearless Leader."

Lance laughed. "Thanks Pidge." He got up and started towards the door.

Pidge turned back to his computer. He was half watching the screen, thinking instead about Annie's pale green eyes, when sudden movement caught his attention. He snapped alert. "Damn!"

Lance turned. "What is it?"

Pidge was already on his feet and heading for the door, gun in hand. "Get to that ship! Keep everyone covered, something's going down!" Pidge flew out the door.

Lance followed on his heels. "Pidge, talk to me!"

"That interference I was telling you about. Whatever it is, it's stalking Keith."

Lance grabbed Pidge and pulled him to a halt. "What do you mean, it's stalking him?" He demanded.

Pidge shrugged off Lance's grip. "Look Lance, there's no time to talk now. I know where he is, you get Hunk and keep Allura and the others safe. **GO!**" Pidge took off again down the hall. Lance waited a fraction of a second, then he ran off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Keith! Look out! There's—" Pidge's voice was cut off.

Keith looked down at his communicator. "Pidge? Pidge?" He was met only with static. He drew his gun and looked around cautiously. The tunnel was quiet. The only sound Keith could hear was water dripping in the distance. He waited a moment, then took a few steps forward. He felt a strange prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He whirled around, gun at the ready. The air crackled with electricity. Suddenly he heard footsteps pounding from behind him. Keith dropped to one knee and aimed his gun at the tunnel entrance. Pidge came bursting into sight, his own gun drawn. "Pidge! What the hell is going on?" Keith demanded lowering his weapon.

Pidge paused gasping. "That…that interference again…It was…headed this way. I tired to…warn you."

"My communicator cut out." Keith glanced around again. "What is it?"

Pidge shook his head. "I have no idea. I was just about to call you when I picked it up on the screen again. Your parents are here. I sent Lance to meet them. Hunk is covering Sereti and Allura."

"I don't like this Pidge." Keith said warily. He was about to say more, when a movement caught his eye. "Pidge, down!" Pidge instantly dropped to the floor and Keith fired over his head. Whoever it was started firing back. Pidge and Keith aimed in the direction of the shooter, but their bolts seemed to bounce off him. The intruder took careful aim and fired. The shot caught Keith on the shoulder and he fell back. Pidge was at his side in an instant, covering him with laser fire of his own. As quickly as it started, the blasts stopped.

Pidge circled quickly around the room, his gun at the ready. All stayed quiet. He turned back to his Commander. "Keith, are you alright?"

Keith nodded and cautiously sat up. He winced down at his arm. "Just a scratch. Did you get a good look at him?" He too, scanned the room. "Where'd he go?" The whole incident had taken less than a minute.

Pidge shook his head as he helped Keith to his feet. "He's gone, that's for sure." He turned back to Keith, puzzled. "But how? We had both doors covered?"

"And how did he get in here in the first place." Keith walked over to where that had last seen the intruder. "There's nothing here now. We might as well head back." He winced as he carefully stretched his wounded arm.

Pidge tore a piece of his shirt off and tied it around Keith's arm. "That'll hold you until we get you to sick bay."

"I'm not going to sick bay. It's nothing."

Pidge glared at him. "You **are** going. Garrison bylaws state that 'Once a commanding officer has been wounded in the course of battle, the next ranked officer takes charge.' I'm the next ranked officer. You're going to sick bay."

Keith scowled. "Since when have you been memorizing Garrison bylaws?"

"Since you assigned them to me."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say that."

* * *

Dorma came rushing into sick bay. She stopped short at seeing Doctor Gorma applying a bandage to Keith's left arm. "_Cochova?_"

Keith looked up at her. "It's alright Dorma. I'm fine."

Gorma smiled as he finished with the bandage. "For once, he's not lying. It was just a grazing shot. He didn't even need stitches for a change."

Dorma placed her hand on Keith's arm. Keith shook his head. "No Dorma, don't waste the energy."

"It would not be a waste _cochova._ What happened?" She asked, her violet eyes wide with concern.

Doctor Gorma tightened the sling on Keith's arm. "You're all set Commander. Keep that arm immobilized and take it easy for a day or two. Lady." He nodded towards Dorma, then left the room

Keith waited until the doctor was out of earshot. "Pidge and I were attacked down in the tunnels. Where's Allura and the others?"

"Cliff and his security team are protecting your parent's ship. Lance and Hunk are in the Control Room with Coran and Allura. I met Pidge in the hall. He told me you had been shot. I knew something was wrong." Dorma said.

She frowned as Keith slid off the table and pulled his arm out of the sling. Pulling on his shirt, he walked out the door, Dorma next to him. "Are they off the ship?"

Dorma shook her head. "Cliff kept them there on standby in case they had to take off quickly. He thought they would be safer there until we knew what was going on."

Keith nodded. "Good idea." He punched a button on his wrist communicator. "Lance?"

"Right here Cap. You alright?"

"I'm fine. It's over for now. Meet me at the landing bay. I think it's OK for them to unload now."

"Pidge told us. Cliff's forces are already heading back to the 'Explorer'. We'll meet you at the ship. Harrison out." Lance cut the connection.

Keith marched quickly down the hall. Dorma had to hurry to keep up with him. "Relax _cochova. _They are safe now."

"Yeah, but safe from who?" Keith shook his head. "Dorma, this is just too strange. How in hell did that guy get in here? We have guards posted at every entrance. There's just no way!"

"Perhaps he had help."

Keith stopped dead in his tracks and turned to his soul-sister. "What do you mean?"

"Keith, you have been betrayed by one of your own before. Could it be possible that it is happening again?" Dorma asked.

Keith scowled. "It better not be." His brown eyes flashed black with anger.

Dorma placed a restraining hand on his arm. "We will look into that later. Our children are here." She started out the door into the hanger.

Keith watched her go, then quickly followed her. When he stepped outside, his family had already disembarked from their ship. Allura looked up as he strode towards them.

She hurried to his side. "Keith?" She asked, hugging him closely.

He wrapped his good arm around her. "I'm alright Allura. Bastard got away."

"Pidge told us what happened. Who was he?" Allura asked.

"I'm not sure. But I will find out. And God help him when I do." Keith said coldly.

Allura stepped back a pace at her husband's tone. She forced a smile. "Enough for now. Let's go get our daughter." Together they walked towards the ship.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Aria came running at them. Allura knelt down and took her daughter in her arms.

"Aria, sweetheart. I missed you." Allura said, her throat tight with tears.

"I missed you too Mommy." Aria hugged her tightly, then turned to her father. "Daddy!"

"Hey there kitten." He scooped her up with his good arm and kissed her forehead.

Aria's brown eyes widened as she looked down at her father's arm. "Daddy you're bleeding! What happened? "

Keith smiled at his daughter. "Aww, I was helping Uncle Hunk fix one of the Lions and cut my arm. It's just a little scratch. Doesn't even hurt." He told her. "Were you a good girl for your grandparents?"

"She always is Keith." Cassandra held out her hands, and took Aria into her arms. After a moment, she placed her granddaughter on the ground. "Go help your grandfather get your things." Aria ran off. Cass turned to her son and daughter-in-law. "Are you both alright?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

Keith nodded and hugged his mother. "We're fine Mom."

Cass then took Allura into her arms. "Allura, I'm sorry."

"Thank-you. It's good to see you." Allura tried to smile.

"It is, but not for the reasons we came." Cassandra took Allura's hand. "Come with me. Let's go have a little girl talk." She led Allura out towards the gardens.

Keith watched them leave, then walked over to the ship. Edward looked up. "Son, Pidge told us what happened."

Brenda marched over and stopped in front of Keith. "Where were you hit?" She demanded. Her eyes caught the bloodstained sleeve on his arm.

Keith rolled his eyes. "It was just a scratch Aunt Brenda. The doc patched me up. I'm fine."

"Sure you are. You should have that arm immobile at least." Brenda continued.

"The good doctor had Keith's arm in a sling, but as usual, Keith refuses to take medical advice." Dorma's eyes twinkled mischievously.

Keith glared at her. "Thanks sis."

Everyone laughed. "And speaking of sis, we brought you a surprise!" Alex gestured towards the ship's ramp. A petite redhead was walking towards them. "Annie!" Lance whooped and gathered his sister up in his arms, twirling her around. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some vacation time from the hospital, and figured I'd come for a visit." She glanced at Pidge and smiled shyly. Pidge turned bright pink.

"It's g-good to see you Annie." Pidge stammered. Everyone laughed.

"Well, with Cliff and Kim here, it's a real family reunion." Alex smiled.

Lance then turned to his parents, his expression sober. "Did you hear about Troi?"

Alex nodded. "Cliff filled us in. Have you heard anything?"

Lance shook his head. "Nothing Dad. This is just crazy! First the Lions, then the kids, now some one attacking Keith and Pidge right here in the Castle! What the hell is going on!"

Dorma placed her hand on his arm. "_Svavaliadeelin_, we will find them."

"I know Babe." He sighed and tried to smile at her.

"So, how were the girls?" Keith asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine as usual. They spent alot of time playing in the cargo bay though. Looks like the glamour of space flight is wearing off." Edward laughed and the others, except for Keith, joined in.

"Cargo bay? What were they doing there?" Keith asked, puzzled.

Edward shook his head. "Who knows? They were playing something. Got very quiet when we asked about it. We figured it was some sort of secret club or something. You know how kids are." They all laughed again.

Keith grew quiet and thoughtful. He looked from his daughter and her cousin, to back to the ship. Squaring his shoulders, he walked over to the girls. "Hey you two! Don't I get a hug too?" He asked, winking at Zarana.

Zarana laughed and hugged him tightly around the neck. "_Vahloo_ Keith! I heard Mama say you were shot."

"Nah, just cut my arm a bit.How are my two favorite girls?" He grinned.

"We're good. Look what I got!" Aria held out the ball in her hand. It sparkled and glowed with different flashes of light.

Keith took it and admired it. "That's very nice Aria. Where did you get it?"

"Grandpa got it for me."

Zarana held out one of her own. "I got one too."

"Hans brought his _girlfriend_ over. Her name is Dreana." Both girls giggled.

"Is she pretty?" Keith asked smiling.

"Yes. She has long hair like mommy, only Dreana's is black. Hans doesn't like us to call her his girlfriend." Aria told him.

"But we do anyway." Zarana's grin was identical to her father's.

"I guess you two had a good time then." Keith told them.

Aria beamed. "We had fun on Earth Daddy. You should have stayed longer! Grandpa took us to the beach! I swam and everything!"

Zarana's head bobbed in agreement. "Troi and Hans went surfing! It was cool!"

"Lance and I used to surf there too. Hans and Troi must be glad they were able to visit with you. They have alot of school work to do back at the Academy." Keith said.

"They're taking a vacation." Aria told him.

"A vacation. Good for them. I wish I could have a vacation. I would go to the beach too. Wonder where they went." Keith asked casually.

"They're hiding in the Cargo-bay. Oops!" Aria's face turned bright red and she looked down at her feet. "I wasn't supposed to tell." She whispered.

Keith looked at Zarana. "Who else knows where they are?"

"No one _Vahloo_ Keith. They told us not to tell anyone." She told him solemnly.

"Is Dreana with them?" Both girls nodded. "We've all been worried about them. You should have told your grandparents. Now, both of you go to your rooms. Your mothers and I will want to talk to the both of you." Keith told them sternly.

"Yes Daddy."

"_Sa_ _Vahloo_ Keith." Both girls walked forlornly into the Castle.

Keith got up and headed back towards his family. "What was that all about?" Lance asked.

Keith grinned. "You'll see. Wait here." He walked up the ramp into the ship and into the Cargo-bay. He paused and looked around. All was quiet. Keith cleared his throat. "**CADETS!** This is Commander Montgomery. I order you to show yourselves immediately!" There was no answer. _So, they're going to make this difficult. Well, two can play at that game. _He pulled Aria's ball out of his pocket. "I have in my hand a stun grenade. It is set to go off in one minute. If you do not come out here, I will be forced to detonate it. **I** have ear protection. You three however, will be knocked unconscious from the concussion. You will wake up in the brig. The choice is yours Cadets." Keith placed the glowing orb on the floor in the middle of the room, then stepped back outside.

The others came over to him. "Keith, what's going on?" Lance asked again.

Keith merely grinned, and snatched the cigar out of his friend's mouth. Taking a puff, he handed it back. "Watch."

A few moments later, three figures made their way down the ramp. "Troi!" Dorma started forward, but was stopped by Keith's hand on her arm.

Keith marched forward to face the three cadets. Troi and Hans were eyeing him and smiling. Dreana Dunbar, a tiny black haired thing, looked more concerned. "Well well, look what we found. Stand up straight Cadets." Keith ordered sharply.

"_Vahloo_ Keith, we can explain." Troi started.

Keith interrupted him. "First off Cadet Harrison, I am **not** your Uncle. I am your Commanding Officer and I expect to be treated as such." Keith was speaking in his best Officer voice. They snapped to attention. "Second, you three are AWOL, by all rights you should be taken to the brig. And don't think I won't do it." They all looked up at him, fear in their eyes. "Instead, since I'm feeling generous, I want you to march to your rooms. Consider yourselves on House Arrest until further notice. Is that understood?" They mumbled something. "I didn't hear you Cadets. **Is that understood?**"

"Yes Sir, Commander Sir!" The three replied in unison.

"Now march. You can stay in the guest quarters, each your own. Troi, show them the way." Keith told him.

Troi nodded. "Yes Sir." He and his friends headed into the Castle.

Lance came over and rested his elbow on Keith's shoulder, puffing on his cigar, as he watched the children go inside. "My my Commander, aren't we a scary one. How'd you know?"

"Zarana and Aria let it slip that they were hiding in the Cargo bay." Keith shrugged Lance's arm off. "It's not funny Lance. They're old enough to know better."

"Yeah, like you two _never_ put a toe out of line." Alex grinned.

Lance looked indignant. "Never a toe Dad. The rest of our body's maybe, but never a toe."

His mother cuffed him lightly in the head. "Keith is right, they do know better. A lot of people have wasted time and energy looking for them." Brenda said sternly.

"Not to mention the worry they have caused." Dorma added. "However, I am relieved to find them all safe."

"Aren't we all Babe." Lance said, draping his hand over his wife's shoulders. Dorma elbowed him in the ribs, and he stepped back. "So, Commander Montgomery, now that you've found them, what are you going to do with them?" Lance asked.

Keith looked thoughtful. "First, let 'em stew for a while. Let them wonder just how much trouble they're in. Then a few days of hard labor in the stables and the gardens ought to knock them down a few more pegs."

"Assign them a paper. How they pulled it off and why they won't do it again. That should deter them from pulling a stunt like this again." Alex added.

"Good idea." Keith finally smiled. "I got to admit, they did it well. Eluding Academy security and hiding out in a space cruiser for a week. We couldn't have done it better ourselves."

They all laughed. "You'd better get in touch with Sven and Jeff, son. They should know you found their kids." Alex told him.

Keith grew serious again. "You're right. Lance, gather the rest of the Team. We've got one crisis averted, but we still don't know who's gained access to the Castle, not to mention an all out attack down in the tunnels."

Lance snapped to attention and saluted sharply. "Yes Sir, Commander Sir." His mother hit him again. Lance grinned down at her. "You always did like him better." He grumbled, walking away.

"I still do!" Brenda called back. Lance winked at her and he and Dorma went to find the rest of the Team.

"What did happen in the tunnels Keith?" Alex asked.

Keith shook his head. "Come to the briefing. I don't want to get into it out here." He nodded towards the men taking the luggage and supplies off the ship.

"We'll meet you there." Edward told him. "Leave your mother with Allura. We can fill them in later."

"You should be resting that arm." Brenda said sternly.

"I will later Aunt Brenda. Allura and the others will make sure of that." Keith told her. "I'll see you all soon."

They watched him walk down the hall. "This whole thing has him scared. Really scared." Alex said to no one in particular.

Edward nodded. "And he's highly pissed off too. Not a good combination."

"No indeed." Alex sighed and they all started off towards the Briefing room. "Come on, let's go see what's going on."


	10. Chapter 10

Nope, still don't own 'em...

* * *

Keith paced the length of the Briefing room. Hunk, Lance, Dorma, Alex, Brenda, Edward, and Coran stood around Pidge watching the images on the computer screen. Cliff, Kim, Crick and a few more members of his crew were there as well. "There!" Pidge pointed to the screen. "See the static, that's what's been happening." He punched a few more buttons. "I can't get it any cleaner. It's almost as if the image has been erased somehow."

"Erased? How can that be possible?" Cliff asked.

Pidge shook his head. "I don't know. I wrote this security program myself. I thought it was incorruptible."

Keith joined them. "What about the attack?"

Pidge punched a few more buttons. "Here. Look." They leaned in closer. The image showed Keith looking around and Pidge joining him. It blurred for a moment, then resumed showing the two of them under attack. Keith went down, Pidge stood over him, firing at a figure in the distance.

"Hold!" Everyone jumped and turned to Keith. Keith was staring at the screen, his face pale. "Rewind that and freeze when I tell you." He ordered. Pidge nodded. They watched the image again. "There! Do you see it?"

Lance leaned in closer. "Holy shit!" He turned to Keith, an incredulous look on his face. "But, it can't be!"

Cliff too went pale. "He's dead." He faced Keith. "You said you killed him."

"I did kill him." Keith said quietly.

"Will some one please fill in the rest of us?" Brenda demanded.

Keith began to shake, his eyes were black with rage. "Lotor. He's alive."

"What? That cannot be." Dorma sounded skeptical.

Pidge rewound the tape again, this time playing it in slow motion. The tape clearly showed a white haired figure materializing out of nowhere, taking shots at Pidge and Keith. Just as quickly as he appeared, the figure disappeared.

Edward leaned in closer to the screen. "Can you clean this up a bit?"

Pidge ran his fingers over the keyboard, then shook his head. "These cameras aren't made for much detail." He said apologetically.

"It's pretty vague. Are you sure it's Lotor?" Alex asked.

"It sure looks like him." Lance stated flatly.

"Look, even if it is Lotor, we still don't have a clue as to how he got there, and where he went." Pidge mused.

"Good point there." Cliff said.

Keith paced the length of the room, his body quivering with emotion. He paused, staring out the window at the statue of his Black Lion.

Dorma walked over to him. "_Cochova_, it might not be him." She said softly.

"Who is it then Dorma?" Keith squared his shoulders and turned back to the others. "I want guards posted at every entrance and in every corridor of this Castle. Double around our families. Coran, assemble the Council. We need to have an emergency meeting. Cliff have your Team there as well. I'll notify Galaxy Garrison, then I'll let Allura know what's going on."

"I'll get right on it mate." Cliff answered.

"It's late in the day Keith, the meeting might have to wait until tomorrow morning." Coran told him.

"Fine. Just don't give them the reason why we're meeting. Tell them Allura wants to have a party or something. If some one _is_ helping Lotor, I want to catch them off guard." Keith replied. Coran bowed his head in acknowledgement, and left the room.

"I can get in touch with Headquarters. Pidge can I have a copy of that?" Alex asked. Pidge nodded and a few seconds later handed him a disc. "Thanks." Alex and Brenda hurried out of the room.

"I'll go find your mother, and tell Allura you need to speak to her." Edward gripped his son's shoulder. "Take it easy Keith. We're all here this time. He won't catch us by surprise again."

Keith tried to smile. "Thanks Dad." Edward quickly followed the others out the door.

"Dorma, see if you can get in touch with Hazar. I don't want him here. All I need now is another target for Lotor to attack." Keith told her.

"Hazar is not afraid of Lotor, Keith. He will want to be here." Dorma told him.

Keith shook his head. "**No.** I'll revoke his damn landing permission if I have to. All I need now is an incident involving the leader of the Druhle Empire. **Keep him off the planet.**" He said vehemently.

Dorma nodded, her eyes wide at Keith's tone. "Yes Keith. I will talk to him."

"Keith mate, we're still not sure it's him." Cliff said neutrally.

"Oh no Cliff? Who else would be able to worm their way in here, attempting to kill myself and Allura! Dammit it has to be him!" Keith exploded.

"Easy Cap. We're not doubting it, but we have to be sure." Lance said. "Look, I'll head down there again with Pidge. We'll take a look around, see if we can find anything."

"I'm almost finished with the repairs. If it is Lotor, Voltron will be ready for him." Hunk told them.

Lance nodded. "Good. We'll report back at the meeting. Keith, go. Allura needs to know what's going on."

"He is right _cochova_. She deserves to hear it from you." Dorma told him.

Keith ran his hand nervously over his head. "I know." He sighed. "I'll go tell her. The rest of you get going." They nodded and left the room.

Lance paused at the doorway and looked back. Keith was leaning on the control panel. "Keith. If it is him, we'll make sure he can't touch her." Keith didn't reply. After a moment, Lance sighed and went out the door.

Keith stood at the computer console. He played the tape again and froze it on Lotor. He tried to enlarge the image, but it was too grainy to make out any details._ Damn him. Damn him to hell._


	11. Chapter 11

Voltron belongs to WEP. The others are all mine!

* * *

Darkness had fallen over Arus. Lance stood, staring out the window of his living quarters. "_Svavaliadeelin_, what is it?" Dorma asked, walking over to him.

Lance sighed. "I don't know." He turned to look down at her. "Just…I still have the feeling that something's not right. I thought it was because the kids were missing but…" He shook his head.

Dorma wrapped her arms around him. "Lance, it might not be Lotor."

Lance shook his head again. "It's not just that Dorma. It's something to do with Keith and Allura. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something wrong there."

"Was it the accident?"

"No. Something deeper."

"Have you talked to Keith?"

"No. He hasn't really been all the approachable over the past few days." He looked up at her. "Have you seen Troi?"

Dorma nodded a feral smile on her lips. "He is very anxious, our son. He wonders when you will speak to him, and then what you will say."

"He's lucky I don't kill him."

Dorma laughed. "Now Lance, he has done nothing more than you and your friends would have done. And _have_ done in the past."

Lance sighed. "I guess you're right. What made them do it?"

"They heard there was trouble, and wanted to help. Troi told me it was something about…I cannot remember. Silhouette?"

Lance looked puzzled. "Silhouette? What the hell does that mean?" His head snapped up. "Wait a sec, Shadow? Did he say Shadow?"

Dorma nodded. "Yes, that is the word. Why?"

"They've been accepted for special training. Shadow Corps." Lance paced the room, torn between pride and fear.

"Is that the covert group Keith belongs to?" Dorma looked up, her violet eyes wide. "Lance, they're only children."

"They aren't part of it yet. There's alot of training to do before they have to make a choice." Lance sighed. _Damn, one more thing to worry about._

"I do not like the idea of my son being part of a secret military organization." Dorma stated firmly.

"I don't either Babe." He grew quiet again.

"Lance? What are you sensing?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure. Just that something's not right." He sighed and smiled at her. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Dorma leaned close and kissed him. "I know a way to get your mind off it for a while." She said huskily.

Lance's green eyes twinkled and he grinned down at his wife. "Oh yeah?"

She kissed him again, this time making his knees buckle. She broke off the kiss and led him towards their bedroom. "Come, let me show you."

* * *

Allura stood in the doorway of the Control Room, watching her husband. She had no doubts that Keith knew she was there, but he showed no sign of it. She started towards him, and he finally looked up. "It's late, I figured you'd be sleeping by now."

She smiled. "I don't sleep well without you." She sat down on the arm of the chair. "How's the arm?" She touched his shoulder lightly.

Keith shrugged. "Not bad actually. It really wasn't more than a grazing shot. How are you feeling?"

"Better. It helped talking to your mother."

Keith shot her a quizzical look. "What were you two talking about anyway? You were gone all day. You didn't even show up for dinner."

Allura smiled. "Girl stuff. Hair, make-up, cute boys, that sort of thing." Keith laughed and turned back to the computer. Her expression sobered. "Keith, when were you going to tell me about Lotor?" She asked quietly.

Keith tensed. "Who told you?"

"Your father. He thought you had already spoken to me."

"I was going to tell you when I got done here. I didn't want to give you more to worry about." Keith sighed. "It appears that Lotor isn't dead after all. The security tapes of the attack this afternoon show him firing at Pidge and I."

"I want to see the tape."

Keith punched a few buttons on the keypad and the screen lit up. "Right there, see him?"

Allura peered at the screen. "It's too fuzzy to tell for sure." She turned back to Keith. "It might not be him."

"Then who could it be Allura? Who else knows those tunnels like he does?" Keith got to his feet and paced the length of the room. "One thing's for sure, you and Aria are not leaving this Castle until we find him." Keith told her firmly.

Allura stiffened. "I'm not afraid of him Keith."

"You say that now, what happens when he gets his filthy hands on you? Or on our daughter?" Keith shook his head. "You **will** be staying here, unless I can find someplace safer to put the two of you."

Allura's blue eyes glittered with anger, but she dropped the subject. For now. "There's going to be a formal Reception in a few days. With your parents and the 'Explorer' crew here, it's kind of expected."

"I don't think that's a good idea Allura." Keith told her, sitting back down.

Allura ran her fingers through his dark hair. "I do. We could all use a little down time. I already talked to Cliff and he said we could use the 'Explorer's' main deck. There's no way anyone could get onboard undetected. Especially with his security forces in place." She replied.

Keith sighed. "Fine, but I still don't think it's a good idea." He smiled up at her. "You should go get some rest."

"You should too." She ran her hand across his cheek. "I miss you." She said simply.

He took her hand in his. "I have to finish up these incident reports. Between the sabotage, the attack and finding the kids, I'll be here for a few more hours."

"Can't it wait until morning?" She pleaded. _I need you._

Keith shook his head. "I want to get to it now, while it's still fresh in my mind."

She sighed, her eyes downcast and got to her feet. "I guess I'll see you later then. I love you."

He smiled up at her. "I love you too." He turned back to the computer.

Allura paused a moment, watching him, then walked out the door, tears running down her cheeks.

Keith forced himself not to watch her leave. He had seen the anguish in her eyes when she asked him to come with her. He swallowed the lump in his throat. _I can't deal with this right now, I just **can't**._ He turned his attention back to his paperwork.

When the door opened a few hours later, he scowled to himself. _Now what?_

"Hey there Keith. Didn't think I'd find you in here this late." Keith turned to see Hunk enter, carrying baby Gil in his arms.

Keith turned back to the desk. "Good, it's you. I figured it was another one of my adoring relatives wondering how I'm feeling."

"Nope, just us." Hunk sat down next to him, and was quiet a few seconds. "So Skipper, how _are_ you feeling?" He grinned.

Keith looked up and glared. Hunk laughed. "Bite me Hunk." Keith stretched his arms over his head, wincing a little. "Give me that boy of yours." Keith held his hands out for Gil. Hunk put the baby in Keith's arms.

Gil looked up at his "uncle", his hazel eyes crossing as he tried to focus on Keith's face. He let out a little gurgle, and snuggled down in Keith's arms. "You're a good man Gil. We'll have you up in a Lion any day now, mark my words." He smiled softly down at the baby.

Hunk watched his Captain making faces and grinned. "You're a natural Keith."

Keith shrugged. "I like babies. It's when they get bigger that they drive me crazy. Take Lance for example." He shifted Gil to a more comfortable position. "We have three terrified Cadets today. I gave them their orders for tomorrow, starting with mucking out the stable, weeding the back gardens, and a four page paper on why they won't try this again. And that's just the beginning of their punishment."

"You're a mean one Skipper." Hunk grinned.

"I try." Keith reached, one handed, into a drawer and tossed Hunk an envelope. "Here, with all the excitement, I almost forgot."

"What is it?" Hunk opened the envelope. "Hot damn! Hopefully I get a raise too."

Keith laughed. "I'm sure you will Lieutenant. Congratulations."

"Thanks Skipper. I can't wait to tell Sereti." He gazed down at the lieutenant's bars in his hands then looked up at his Commander. "So, they promote you too?"

Keith shrugged. "They might have." He hedged.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from Gil's cooing. Hunk cleared his throat. "Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. About what happened I mean." Hunk said quietly.

"Thanks Hunk." Keith handed the baby back and turned back to the computer.

Gil looked up at his father, smiling crookedly. Hunk gazed down at his son. "I don't know how you can do it. Get up every morning, going about the day normally." He held his son close. "It would kill me. I wouldn't sleep until I found the bastard and made him pay for what he did." He looked up at his Commander. "Keith, I just want you to know that whatever you need, I'm here." He finished quietly.

Keith didn't answer.

The silence grew, and Hunk feared he had said too much. "Skipper? I'll take over here if you want. Obviously, this little guy isn't going down anytime soon and Lance will be here in an hour anyway."

Keith nodded in reply and got to his feet. "Thanks Hunk." He started towards the door, then paused to look back. "What you said, it means alot to me. More than you can ever imagine."

Keith wandered the dimly lit hallways, his mind in turmoil. He was too keyed up to sleep, so he made his way to the outer balcony, overlooking the lake. He pulled one of Lance's cigars out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth. He was just about to light it, when he felt a tingling sensation at the back of his neck. Whirling around, blaster in hand, he scanned the room. All seemed quiet. "Who's there?" He called out. There was no reply. Keith looked around warily, not shaking the feeling he was being watched.

A figure appeared at the far end of the balcony. "Keith?"

Keith started. His mother walked towards him. Seeing the gun in his hand, she lifted an eyebrow. "What on earth are you doing?"

Keith relaxed his stance. "Mom?" He lowered the gun, still glancing around the room. "You startled me."

"Startled you? What about me?" She glared at him until he put his gun back into his holster. "I thought you would be in bed, it's late."

He shrugged. "Can't sleep." He leaned on the balcony railing and glanced at her. "What about you?"

Cassandra walked over to stand next to him. "My body's still on Earth time. I feel like it's the middle of the day."

Keith laughed and lit the cigar in his mouth. "I know the feeling. It usually takes me a few days to get used to it."

She frowned at him. He ignored her look and took a deep puff. "Trying to kill yourself slowly I see. Lance's bad habits have been wearing off."

"Lance himself is a bad habit."

Cassandra tried to stay serious, but failed. She burst out laughing and hugged her son to her. "Damn you Keith Alexander, it's a good thing I love you." Together they looked out over the lake. Cassandra entwined her fingers in her sons. "How are you Keith? And I don't mean the arm."

Keith took a long drag on his cigar. "I'm fine Mom."

"Keith, don't lie to your mother."

He looked over at her. Cass's brown eyes were filled with concern. Keith looked back over the lake. "I don't know what to feel. Anger, sadness, it's all kinda mixed up together." He stood and paced the length of the balcony. "Part of me is angry at Lance. If he had just kept her inside, like I asked, this never would have happened. And I'm angry at Allura too, for the same reasons." He sighed. "Then there's the guilt, if I hadn't left, she wouldn't have been flying. Or I might have been able to get her down without crashing." He took a last drag on his cigar, then crushed it out on the railing.

Cassandra laid her hand on his arm. "Keith, baby…" Keith shook off her grip and turned away.

"Dammit Mom! I should have been able to see the security breach. I should have been able to stop whoever did this. I will find out who is really behind all this. And, when I catch him…" Keith's eyes grew cold and his expression stony.

Cassandra stood silently for a few minutes, looking out towards the lake. "Your father and I lost a child." She said quietly.

Keith turned in surprise. "What? When?"

"When you were about three. Your father was off on a mission for Shadow, and I had a miscarriage."

"Mom, I'm sorry."

She smiled at him. "When your father was able to come back, it had been almost a month. We had a terrible fight. I blamed him for not being there when I needed him, and he accused me of not taking care of myself. Things got pretty ugly. We thought about separating." She shrugged.

"I don't remember any of this."

Cass laughed. "You were only a baby yourself Keith. Your father and I managed to get over it and move on with our life." She looked up at her son. "Keith, aside from everything else going on, you need to let yourself grieve." She placed a hand on his arm. "You and Allura need to work through this together."

Keith shook his head, but Cassandra cut off what he was about to say. "Keith, you've lost your child. Beating yourself over the head won't change that." She forced him to look down at her. "Let it out baby, let it out."

Keith leaned forward on the railing, his hands clenched. "I can't Mom. If I do that, it'll be real and I'll have to face the fact that my son is gone." He said, his throat tight with unshed tears.

Cassandra said nothing, only took him in her arms. Keith tensed for a moment, then relaxed into her embrace, his forehead resting on her shoulder. "I want my son back Mom. I want my son." He said hoarsely. His body shook with silent sobs.

Cass ran her hands through his hair. "Easy baby. It'll be all right."

After a few minutes, Keith's sobs subsided and he pulled away, still holding tightly to his mother's hand. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"For what? For showing a little emotion and proving you're human after all?" She turned Keith's face so that he was facing her. "Keith, honey you—" Her words were cut off as a huge ship soared overhead. "Who is that?"

Keith narrowed his eyes and frowned as the ship landed in the docking yard. "It's Hazar. Good to know he listened to Dorma. Dammit, doesn't anyone follow orders around here!" Without another word, he stalked out the door, with Cassandra following close behind.

As the door closed, a figure stepped out from the shadows. "Well, well, well. Commander Hazar. Isn't this a nice surprise." He melted back into the dark.


	12. Chapter 12

Voltron belongs to WEP. Not me.

* * *

The Council convened early the next morning. Aside from Keith, Allura, Pidge, Coran and the rest of Arus's councilors, Lance and Dorma, Hunk, Admiral Harrison, Cliff and his staff, and Commander Hazar were also present.

Allura rapped on the table. "Let this meeting begin."

"Majesty, what is the meaning of this conference?" One of the councilors asked.

Another member eyed Cliff and Harrison suspiciously. "And why are warships once again docked on our planet?"

"Does this have something to do with Her Majesty's accident with the Blue Lion?" Another asked.

Allura turned and nodded to Coran. The elderly advisor cleared his throat. "There was no accident. The crash was a deliberate attempt on the Queen's life." There was a collective gasp around the table. Coran continued. "Another such attempt was made on Commander Montgomery, but he and his Team were able to prevent it from happening." He filled in the Council on the events of the past week, culminating with the attack on Pidge and Keith down in the tunnels.

"But who would do such a thing?" Some one asked.

Pidge shook his head. "We're not sure yet. We have some one on the security tapes, but the image is too distorted to make out clearly." He glanced at Keith, who narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"You have no idea who is behind this?"

"We have suspicions, but no proof as of yet." Pidge told him.

"We think it's Lotor." Keith told them.

The room erupted in confusion, with everyone vying to be heard.

Keith stood. "**QUIET!**" The room silenced instantly. He turned to Cliff. "Commander Sheffield, did you have something to say?"

Cliff nodded. "It's my opinion that until we catch whoever is doing this, that as a precaution, the members of this council be placed in a more secure location."

Keith nodded. "I agree. Loto—whoever this is has managed to sabotage two Lions. Getting in here should be child's play."

"If the Castle isn't safe, where could we possibly go?" A councilman asked.

Cliff nodded at Keith and Allura. "The 'Explorer' is at your disposal. This guy may be able to get into the Castle, but he'll have alot of trouble getting aboard my ship."

Most of the councilors nodded in agreement. "But what about Her Majesty? And the Princess?" One of them asked.

"They should be moved as well." Another added.

"They will be. I'll see to it that Allura and Aria will be taken into safe custody, and placed under heavy guard." Keith said firmly.

Allura glared at her husband. "Excuse me?" Her voice dripped ice.

Keith faced her. "You and Aria will be taken somewhere secure." His tone booked no argument.

Allura's face flushed with anger. "I will do no such thing. How will it seem to my people if I go into hiding, leaving them to face this enemy?" She shook here head. "I am staying here, where I belong."

"No, you're not." Keith told her.

"Yes, I am." She shot back.

Conversation in the room came to a halt, and everyone stared at Keith and Allura. They seemed not to notice.

Keith took a deep breath. "Allura, you and Aria are **not** safe here. This manic got right in the Castle! The Team and I will take care of this, then you can come home."

Allura shook her head. "I'm part of this Team too. I'm staying here."

"It's too dangerous Allura."

"I am not leaving! You can put extra guards on me but I am staying here. I will not be forced out of my own home."

Keith shook his head. "I insist, not only as your husband, but as head of Royal Security. You assigned me to this position. I am only doing my job. **You are going.** You have no say in the matter this time." He said unyieldingly.

Allura got to here feet. "I must remind you, _Commander_, that as ruler of this planet,** I** decide who is in charge of what. If you wish to continue **being** head of Security, I suggest you remember that." She said coldly.

Keith narrowed his eyes at her. "Just what are you saying, _Your Highness_?"

Lance gulped at Keith's tone. _Uh-oh, this can't be good._

"I think it is perfectly clear what I am saying, _Commander_." Allura's blue eyes flashed fire.

The room grew deadly still. They stood glaring at each other, then Keith stood, his face pale with anger. "Then I'll save you the trouble Majesty. I resign." He pulled something out of his pocket and flung it across the table.

Allura caught it before it fell to the floor. It was his Key to Black Lion. She looked up at him in surprise. "You can't be serious."

"I'm deadly serious. You want to put your life in danger, go ahead. Leave me out of it." He replied coldly.

She looked up at him. Keith met her gaze unflinchingly and she squared her shoulders. "Resignation accepted. Captain Harrison!" She snapped.

Lance started. "Yes Allu—Your Majesty?"

Without taking her eyes off Keith, she held out the Key to Lance. "I now appoint you Captain of the Voltron Force."

Lance looked from Keith to Allura. "Hey, let's just wait a minute here."

Allura turned to Lance, her face an unreadable mask. "Do you accept? Or shall I find someone else?" She asked coldly.

"Allura, come on."

"**Do you accept?"**

Lance looked at his Commander and best friend. "Keith?"

Keith scowled at him. He turned on his heel and marched out of the room without a backward glance.

"Captain, I am waiting for your answer." Allura didn't watch her husband as he left the room.

Lance glanced around the room. Everyone watched him in silence. He turned back to Allura. She stood rigidly, her face pale. Lance bowed. "I would be honored to accept. Thank-you Your Majesty." He took the Key from her hand.

Allura nodded and turned back to the Council. "This meeting is adjourned." She stood until everyone, except Lance, had left. "I want a full briefing on your Security measures as soon as possible Captain."

Lance nodded. "Yes Your Highness."

Without another word, Allura strode from the room. Lance looked down at the Key in his hand and shook his head. _Nope, this is not good._

* * *

Keith had never been so angry in his life. He tore open the drawers in his desk, and hastily crammed his papers and files into his briefcase. The door chime buzzed. He ignored it.

It buzzed again.

He ignored it again.

The door opened and Allura strode in. "Why didn't you answer the door?" She demanded.

Keith glared at her. "I'm sorry _Your Majesty_. I didn't realize you had _commanded_ me to open it." He turned back to his desk.

"Don't take that tone with me." Allura told him.

Keith didn't look up. "Whatever you say, Your Highness."

"Don't you think we need to discuss what just happened?" Allura persisted.

"I don't have anything more to say. I think I made myself perfectly clear. I'm done." Keith slammed the last drawer shut.

The silence went on for a few minutes before Allura spoke up. "I refuse to let fear rule my life Keith. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"There's a big difference between courage and stupidity."

"So now I'm stupid?" Allura said furiously.

"You said it, not me." Keith turned to face her. "I don't know why you even gave me the position, since you don't follow orders anyway. You, Lance, Hazar, you all think this is some big game. Well, thankfully I don't have to play anymore."

"Oh, so now it's our fault because we're not jumping at your every command. Well let me tell you something Keith Montgomery, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She retorted.

"Sure you can. You've done a great job so far." Keith added sarcastically. "Let's see, if we don't count how many times you were captured by Lotor or his cronies, or the times you've been shot down or crashed during battles _or _training runs, the number assassination attempts you've been through, oh, and let's not forget this latest incident. Yeah, I'd say you do a _super_ job taking care of yourself." Keith snarled.

Allura went pink with anger. "You're one to talk, always rushing in trying to be the big hero. How many times have I had to sit by _your_ side, waiting to see if _you_ would live or die?"

Keith turned away. "That's different."

"How so! Keith, I only want to do what's best for my planet and my people! You of all people should understand that!" She said exasperated.

Keith faced her again. "I do understand that Allura, the only difference is _I'm_ not the ruler of the planet! Whether you like it or not, you have a duty to your people. To stay alive and rule them! My job is to make sure you're around to do that and if it involves putting my life on the line, then so be it."

"You could be a ruler if you chose."

Keith shook his head. "No, I've told you that before."

"Afraid of the responsibility Keith?" Allura sneered.

"I've never shirked my responsibilities and you know it."

"No, but you sure as hell like lording it over us."

Keith glared at her. "Now I see what this is. Once again the spoiled little Princess is throwing a tantrum because she's not getting her way."

Allura snorted. "Me!" She said incredulously. "I'm not the one who stormed out of the council meeting."

"Like you gave me any choice." Keith snarled. "Well, now you can have what you always wanted and put Lance in charge of your life."

"At least he's part of my life!" Allura's eyes flashed blue lightning. "You're always too busy attending meetings on Earth, negotiating some trade agreement with another planet, making nice with the Druhles. Face it Keith, you're not happy unless you're off saving the universe!"

Keith went red, then white, with anger. "Allura…"

She pushed by him, pacing the length of the room. "Lance does more duties of the Royal Consort than you do! He attends the council meetings, the social functions, oversees the day to day running of the Castle. Keith, I awoke in the hospital to find _him_ by my side instead of _you_! Even when you came back, Lance was there while _you_ were off looking for some one to blame." She turned to face him again. "I needed you Keith. I needed you and you weren't there."

"I was there. You were too wrapped up in him to notice." Keith said in a quiet, deadly voice.

Allura frowned in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You two are always together. You'd rather go to him, than talk to me. It's pretty obvious how you feel about each other."

Allura laughed sarcastically. "How we feel about each other! My God Keith, are you listening to yourself? You're acting like a jealous schoolboy."

"Maybe I'm just seeing clearly for the first time." He said coldly.

"Don't be an ass Keith. I love you. We have a family together." She told him, shaking her head.

Keith refused to back down. "Yes, a family that _should_ have included a son. But why should that bother me? For all I know, he wasn't even mine." He regretted it as soon as the words came out of his mouth, but there was no taking them back now.

Allura went pale and her eyes went bright with unshed tears. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face, then turned and fled the room.

Keith stood rock still, watching after her. He turned and grabbed the first thing that came to hand and hurled it against the wall. The heavy crystal vase shattered into a million pieces, narrowly missing Lance as he walked in through the door.

"Easy there buddy, you almost got me that time." Lance quipped.

Keith whirled on him. "**YOU!**" He advanced on Lance, who backed up until he was standing with his back up against the wall. "Stay away from me, stay away from her. In fact, stay away from my whole damn family!" He pushed past Lance, grabbing his jacket, and marched out of the room.

Lance looked around the disheveled office in stunned silence. "I wish the hell some one would explain to me what's going on." He paused a moment more, then left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Keith stormed into the stable, his expression deadly. The three cadets looked up in surprise.

"_Vahloo_—Commander Montgomery?" Troi asked hesitantly.

Keith took a steadying breath. "You three are excused."

Troi nodded, his green eyes wide. "Yes Sir." He elbowed the others and together, they hurried outside.

Keith grabbed a bridle off the wall and marched out into the paddock. He whistled and his horse came pounding up to him. His white stallion, Gaerwn, had grown too old to carry him, and now Keith rode a powerful animal he called Balthazar. The horse was deep grey in color, with a black mane and tail. He whinnied as he galloped up to Keith.

Moments later, Keith had the horse bridled and he swung up onto his back without bothering with a saddle. Nudging the animal with his heels, Balthazar reared up and burst into a run. The horse gathered himself and soared over the paddock fence, and took off across the meadow. Soon, they were out of sight.

Troi, Hans, and Dreana looked at each other in confusion. "I think we had better find my father and see what's going on." Troi said.

Hans nodded. "_Ja_ cousin, I think you are right."


	13. Chapter 13

Insert usual disclaimers here.

* * *

Allura paced the length of the living room. She glanced again at the clock on the wall and sighed. _We've never been apart like this before. As long as we were both on the planet, we never spent the night apart._ She stood in front of the large window, her arms wrapped around herself. She stared out over the lake as the sky started to turn pink in the distance. _He's not coming. He's really not coming._ She dropped down onto the window seat, her head on her arms, and wept softly.

Lance found her in the garden the next morning. She was kneeling in the dirt, pulling out weeds with a vengeance. "Hey."

She didn't look up at him, but pulled viciously at another batch of weeds. "Allura?" He crouched down next to her, tilting her head up to look at him. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her face pale and her blue eyes rimmed with red. "He never came home last night Lance." A stray tear trickled down her cheek.

He pulled her into his arms. "Oh sweetheart, it'll be alright." He told her softly, rubbing his hands across her hair.

She shook her head. "No, not this time."

"Sure it will. Keith will come around, he always does." Lance grinned at her.

Instead of smiling back, Allura got to her feet. "Maybe I don't want him to come around this time." She said quietly.

Lance gave her a startled look. "Allura, you can't mean that. This is how he is, you know that. Look, I'll go find him and pound some sense into him."

"No."

"Allura honey he's had a bad scare, losing the baby, almost losing you as well, then finding out it wasn't an accident after all, that Lotor might behind all this." Lance shook his head. "He'll come around. He just needs a little prompting."

Allura whirled on him angrily. "Stop defending him!" She cried, startling Lance into silence. "Do you know what he said to me! He told me he wasn't sure why he was upset about the baby since it wasn't even his!"

Lance was shocked. "**WHAT!**"

She continued. "He accused me of…with you…" Her face turned red as her voice trailed off.

"That goddamned son of a bitch." Lance got to his feet, his green eyes blazing. "I'll kill him."

Allura turned away. "Forget it Lance. He's not worth it."

Lance grew still, trying to control his temper. "What brought this on?"

She shook her head. "Things have been strained between us for a long time now. He and I are so busy, we never have time for each other." She sat down on a stone bench. "He's always off negotiating one treaty or another, maintaining peace, commanding the Team, and I'm trying to keep my planet and people together." She sighed. "It's a wonder we ever managed to have a child in the first place."

Lance sat down next to her. "That doesn't give him the right to accuse you of unfaithfulness." He said furiously.

"This isn't the first time we've argued about this, but this is the worst it's ever been." She said quietly.

"You've fought like this before?" Lance asked. Allura nodded. "Over **_me_**?" She nodded again. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"He's very jealous of you Lance. He always has been." She told him.

Lance snorted and paced the short stone walk. "I mean, in school I used to kid around with him every time I got the girl, we all did. He never took it seriously and gave back as good as he got."

"He's envious of the closeness you and I have."

"And I'm not over him and _my_ wife!" Lance sat back down again. "Allura, he's being an ass."

"I know. And that's why I'm done." She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears, but bright with conviction. "I'm finished fighting Lance, I just can't do it anymore. I was up all night thinking. He and I are through." She said quietly.

Despite his anger, Lance's heart broke. "Allura, no…don't say that. You know you don't mean it."

She stood and held herself proudly. "Yes, Lance. I do mean it. I'm tired of being on the bottom of his list of responsibilities. I thought he would change when we had Aria, but he's only gotten worse. He's so centered around his work and duty, that there's no room for anyone else." She held up her hand as Lance tried to speak. "Don't! My mind is made up Lance. It's over." Without another word, she walked back into the Castle.

Lance watched her go, his temper barely in check. _I don't care what she says. Keith Montgomery, you have alot to answer for._


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Voltron or its characters, just the ones I invented.

* * *

Keith straightened the hem on his dress jacket as the guard verified his identity. This was the third time, since he had boarded the 'Explorer', that he had been stopped to have his identity confirmed, and he wasn't complaining. Finally the guard nodded and Keith stepped inside the reception hall.

There were nearly a hundred people there, more than half Keith recognized as security forces. _At least Lance is taking his new duty seriously. For once._ His eyes scanned the room and picked out Allura standing near the open glass doors leading to the deck. She was surrounded by his parents, his aunt and uncle, Cliff and Kim, Hazar, Dorma, and of course, Lance. He made his way over to them. Allura looked up in surprise as he came nearer. He nodded and took her hand kissing it. Glancing down, he noticed she was not wearing her wedding ring. He looked up at her quickly, but her blue eyes remained icy. "Allura. You look beautiful as usual." He said evenly.

"Thank you." She looked him over carefully. "You shaved."

Keith nodded. "I figured it was time for a change."

"So did I." She replied coldly.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments until Cliff cleared his throat. "Well, well, what do we have here?" He fingered the gold stars on Keith's epaulettes. "When did this happen _General_ Montgomery?" He grinned at his friend.

Keith shifted his gaze to his friend. "Back on Earth. With all the excitement, I guess it sort of slipped my mind." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"General! Congratulations Keith." Edward smiled proudly at his son.

"Thanks Dad."

Alex draped his arm over Keith's shoulders. "About time you told them." He grinned at his Godson.

Brenda frowned at her husband. "You knew about this?" She elbowed him in the ribs. "And you didn't tell us!"

Alex laughed. "It wasn't my news to tell dear. The paperwork came across my desk a couple of weeks ago."

"Congratulations Keith. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I must see to the rest of my guests." Allura nodded slightly, then turned and walked away. Lance shot an angry look at Keith, who ignored him.

Cassandra tried to ease the tension. "So Keith, what wisdom did Old Chuck impart on you with this promotion?"

Keith tore his gaze away from his wife, and turned back to the group. "Marshall Graham gave me a position on the Galactic Council. I leave for Earth at the end of the week. Excuse me." Keith left his stunned group of friends and family, and marched off towards the bar. Lance waited a moment, then stalked off after him.

"Well, that was pleasant." Edward said sarcastically.

"Could have frozen the planet with all that ice." Alex commented.

"They need to fix this." Cassandra watched her son with concern in her brown eyes. "Before it's too late."

"Cliff, you may want to alert your security forces in case those two decide to make their disagreement public." Alex added.

"A wise idea Admiral. I'll get right on it." Nodding he limped off towards the door.

"They've had fights before, but never like this." Brenda said quietly.

"There's something going on here. Something they don't want us to know." Cass mused.

Dorma sighed. "I trust this will go no further?" She questioned. They looked at her in surprise. "Keith has accused Allura of having a relationship with Lance. That the child she lost was his, not Keith's." She said quietly.

"You've got to be kidding me? **_Keith_** said that?" Edward looked stunned.

Dorma nodded. "Things were strained between Keith and Allura long before this. Running a planet and maintaining peace is a full time job for the Galaxy Alliance, and yet, they are trying to do both on their own." She sighed. "Keith was never one to be overly expressive about his thoughts and feelings. These past few months, he has drawn even more into himself. If Lance cannot get through to him…" She watched as her husband approached Keith. "I fear they will not recover this time."

Cass followed her gaze. "Dorma, I'm afraid you might be right."

* * *

Keith stood at the bar and ordered a whiskey. Taking the glass, he downed the drink in one gulp and ordered another.

"When were you going to tell us you were leaving?"

Keith glanced up to see Lance standing next to him. Lance had his hands folded across his chest, a murderous look in his emerald green eyes. Keith turned back to his drink. "When I got around to it." He downed his drink again.

"You son of a bitch. I ought to kill you right now." Lance stepped forward.

Keith pulled open his jacket and placed his hand on his blaster. "Try it."

Lance grew red with anger. "You're a big man with a weapon at your side."

Keith's eyes flashed dangerously. "This is far too public a place for us to be having this conversation." He turned away from Lance.

"Bastard, don't you turn your back on me!" Lance grabbed Keith by the shoulder and forced him to turn around. "You're just going to leave? Just like that? What about Allura?"

"What about her? It's obvious she's made her decision. I've made mine. Now take your hands off of me." Keith shrugged Lance away. "Besides, why should you care? Now with me gone, the two of you can stop sneaking around." His eyes were dark with emotion.

Lance's hands clenched into fists. "Public or not, you're not getting away with that." He swung at Keith, catching the young general by surprise. The blow caught Keith on the mouth, splitting his lip.

Keith snarled and threw a punch of his own, solidly connecting with Lance's jaw, sending him backwards into a table of hors d'oeuvres. Lance recovered quickly, and sprang to his feet, lunging at Keith.

"Uh-oh, looks like you were right Alex." Edward grabbed Alex's arm and they headed towards their sons.

Hazar got there first and stepped between them. "Enough." He turned to Lance. "Back away." He glared malevolently at him until Lance scowled and backed off. Hazar then faced Keith. "And you. Outside, now."

Keith met Hazar's gaze unflinchingly. "I don't think so Commander."

Hazar narrowed his eyes and was about to say more when the room erupted in chaos.

The glass doors behind them, shattered as two dozen figures crashed through. They opened fire, aiming at anyone and anything. People started screaming as they were cut down by the laser fire.

Keith reacted instantly, shoving Hazar to the floor and leaping over the fallen table. Taking out his gun, he fired, hitting one of the enemy before the man could shoot again. Rushing forward, Keith aimed at another.

Behind him, Cliff's security forces recovered quickly, and mounted an attack of their own. Soon the room was filled with brightly colored laser blasts.

Allura's scream stopped Keith short. He whirled around, spying her struggling in the arms of one of the enemy. Snarling, he vaulted forward, knocking the man to the ground. Both their guns flew out of reach. Keith turned to his wife. "Allura! Are you all right?" He called out to her.

"Keith! Behind you!" Allura screamed.

Keith turned, but not fast enough. The man's fist caught Keith on the side of the head, dazing him. Keith fell back seeing stars. He shook his head to clear it and got to his feet. "Allura! **RUN!**" Allura didn't need a second invitation. She quickly got to her feet and fled towards the main doors. Keith didn't pause to watch her leave, but threw himself forward into his enemy. They grappled on the floor, each trying to out muscle the other. Keith managed to get the man's helmet off, and stared down in disbelief. "Lotor?"

The man scowled, and threw off Keith's grip. Keith stepped back stunned for a moment. It looked like Lotor, yet the face was much younger, the hair and eyes a different shade. Still….

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Commander Montgomery." The man smiled evilly.

"Who are you?" Keith demanded.

"Why, don't you recognize me?" He taunted.

"Should I?"

"You should, you killed my father."

Keith stood, stunned. "You…you're Lotor's _son_?"

The man nodded. "My name is Haltor. Unfortunately, I was not allowed to know my father as he was** murdered** when I was a child." The man said coldly.

They stood looking at each other, oblivious to the fighting going on around them. "Lotor deserved to die." Keith said firmly.

"Then Commander, so do you." Haltor rushed forward into Keith.

Keith rolled with the punch, throwing Haltor over his shoulder. "By the way, it's not Commander. It's **_GENERAL_**!" Keith attacked Haltor before the man had the chance to recover, knocking them both out onto the deck. Keith followed up with a sharp kick, stunning Haltor.

Haltor rolled to the side, his hands clenched around his middle. "You will pay for that old man." He growled.

"Yeah, yeah, come and get me." Keith retorted.

Haltor leaped to his feet, fists out in front of him. Keith easily dodged Haltor's attack, and threw in a few punches of his own. Haltor went sprawling to the ground again. Before Keith could come after him once more, Haltor rolled out of the way, lashing out with his own legs, knocking Keith to the floor.

Keith's breath flew out of him and he lay gasping for a moment. Sensing movement, he quickly moved out of the way of Haltor's fists. Around them, the fighting between Haltor's robots and Cliff's people were still going on. Keith and Haltor seemed not to notice. They both got to their feet, and circled each other warily.

"I grow tired of this game _General_." Haltor said menacingly.

"That's a shame, I'm just warming up." Keith shot back. "Why don't you just go back to whatever rock you climbed out from under."

"Die Human!" Haltor roared.

"Not today Haltor!" Keith threw himself at Haltor, knocking them both through the glass doors to the outside deck. They crashed through the glass, slamming into the tables set on the deck.

The younger man recovered quicker and grabbed a wine bottle from one of the tables. Whirling, he smashed the bottle across Keith's face.

The glass shattered, cutting into Keith. Crying out in pain, Keith covered his face with his hands. He staggered backwards into the railing. Keith opened his eyes, trying to see Haltor, but there was too much blood. It ran down his face, effectively blinding him.

Haltor smiled and stepped forward, easily evading Keith's frantic movements. "Goodbye _General_. It was a pleasure killing you." He grabbed Keith by the ankles and threw him over the railing. Keith fell, his arms flailing, into the deep water of the lake far below, and disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

K, this one's for you!

Again, don't own 'em, so please don't sue!

* * *

Lance grabbed Dorma and pulled her down behind him. "Where's Troi?" He yelled to her.

"With Hazar! Lance, who are they?" She asked.

Lance took aim at another, taking the man down. "No idea Babe." He glanced around and saw Allura struggling in some one's arms. He tensed, ready to defend her when he saw Keith leap over a table and take her attacker down. _Good. At least he's doing something. _Fire his gun again, he dropped another. "Dammit Dorma! Stay down!" He pushed his wife's head to the floor. Allura ran by him, and he grabbed her arm. She went down swinging at him, her fist connecting with his chin. "Allura! Relax, it's me!"

"Lance!" She dropped down next to Dorma. "Keith! He's after Keith!" She tried to get to her feet again, but Dorma pulled her back down.

"Keith can take care of himself. Do not make him worry for you." Dorma told her, holding tightly to her arm.

Lance chuckled to himself. _So much for cool indifference. _Suddenly he tensed up and froze, a strange look on his face.

"Lance? Lance!" Dorma shook his arm. He looked dazedly down at her. "What is it?" She demanded.

"Troi, I've got to get to Troi!" He said hoarsely. He leapt over the fallen table and bolted across the floor.

"Lance! Wait!" Dorma started to follow him, but was pulled back. Turning she saw Cliff grabbing at her.

Cliff had pulled a sword out of his cane, and stood over her, brandishing it in one hand, a blaster in the other. "Move it ladies!" Pushing Dorma and Allura in front of him, he forced them into the hall. "Secure that door." He ordered his men. "To the bridge. Move!" He and his men rushed them down the hall.

Lance meanwhile, moved through the room, searching desperately for his son. Spying the white haired figure of his brother-in-law, battling in the far corner, he made his way in that direction, missing Keith's fall from the ship. Lance was almost there, when he saw Hazar's gun get shot out of his hand. The Commander fell, moaning in pain as the enemy attacker leveled his blaster for the killing shot.

"_Vahloo_ Hazar!" A small figure jumped in front of Hazar, just as the attacker fired. The shot hit Troi point blank in the chest. The boy stood staring for a moment, then collapsed to the floor.

"**NO! TROI!**" Lance rushed forward and fired, killing the attacker instantly. He gathered his fallen son in his arms. Troi's chest was covered in blood, and a small trickle ran out his nose and mouth. "Troi! Talk to me! Troi!"

Hazar got to his knees and knelt by Lance's side. He grabbed Lance's gun, firing as another attacker advanced towards them. "We need to get him out of here." Hazar said, firing again.

"I know!" Lance picked up his son, and rushed towards the door. Troi moaned. "Easy son, I've got you."

Troi looked up at his father, his green eyes filled with pain. "_Palda_…" He moaned weakly.

"Hang on Troi. Just hang on." Lance said desperately. Troi's eyes rolled up into his head, and the boy passed out. Lance pounded on the doors until they opened and he ran down the hall, his son lying limply in his arms. _Please hold on…_

* * *

The ship shook as missiles from enemy fighters tore into it. Cliff barked out orders as they hurried towards the bridge. The ship rocked again, knocking him off his feet. Crick hauled him back up. "Easy, we can't lose you now."

"Thanks mate. Get to the bay. We need fighters launched immediately, not to mention the Team." Cliff ordered.

Crick nodded and closed his eyes a moment. He frowned then opened his eyes. "They're launching as we speak Cliff."

"Good. Dorma, move a little faster love." Cliff ran into her.

She stood rock still, her face pale. Allura took her hand. "Dorma, what is it?"

Dorma turned to her, fear in her eyes. "Troi…Troi…" She gripped Allura's hand tightly. "He has been hurt. He is dying." Tears ran down her cheeks.

Allura tried not to shake in fear. "Lance will get him. He'll be all right." Allura told her. "Now, come." She pulled her down the hall.

"Faster ladies, I've no mind to cause an intergalactic incident." Cliff told them.

"I think it might already be too late for that Cliff." Crick said with a quick grin.

Cliff muttered something unintelligible under his breath, and they hurried down the corridor.

Dorma stopped again. "_Cochova_!"

This time Allura froze. "Which one? Dorma who?" She demanded.

Dorma turned to her, her violet eyes dazed. "Keith, Keith is in trouble."

Allura's heart beat painfully in her chest. "What kind of trouble?"

Crick pushed Allura out of the way, and put his arm on Dorma's. "Link with me." She placed her hands on his temples and they closed their eyes. After a moment, Crick's snapped open, and he bolted off back towards the reception hall.

Cliff gritted his teeth in frustration. "All right, let's get the rest of you to safety. Crick has things under control for now." He urged them down the hallway towards the bridge.

* * *

Keith floundered, trying to discern which end was up. He tried to shrug off his heavy dress jacket, but had done something to his right shoulder when he fell into the water and his arm was pulsating with pain. Blood was still flowing in his face, and despite the water, he couldn't open his eyes. Keith tried to kick off his boots, but that sent waves of pain streaking up his back and shoulder. His lungs were nearly bursting, trying to hold his breath. _I can't hang on much longer. _Pin-pricks of light started to flash in his vision, and his heart beat painfully in his chest.

_:Keith, I'm here. Don't be alarmed.:_ Crick's voice sounded in his head just before some one grabbed him about the waist and hauled him to the surface.

Keith's head broke the surface of the water and he choked, gasping for air. "Crick…"

"Relax, I've got you." Crick held Keith about the waist and dragged him to a nearby rescue boat. Strong arms reached down to pull them aboard. Suddenly, Crick snapped to attention. "Wait! No, his shoulder!"

Keith's own scream of pain was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

* * *

Lance paced the short length of the hallway outside sick-bay. There was a flurry of commotion going on around him, but he seemed not to notice. The door opened and his head snapped up to see Dorma and his mother standing there. Brenda smiled tiredly and Lance breathed a sigh of relief. "Mom, Dorma, how is he?"

"He will live _Svavaliadeelin._ Our son will live." Dorma gave him a tired smile and took his hand in hers.

Brenda nodded in agreement. "Boy's alot tougher than he looks."

Lance turned to his wife. "You alright Babe?"

She nodded, then stumbled. Her skin faded to a pale grey and her eyes grew unfocused. "_Svavaliadeelin…_" She whispered.

Lance caught her up in his arms just as she collapsed. "Dorma!"

"Dammit, I didn't realize she was that drained. Get her in here." Brenda commanded, leading them inside. Lance placed Dorma carefully on a bed, and backed up, letting his mother look her over.

"What's wrong with her? How's Troi? And Keith?" Lance demanded.

"Relax Lance." Brenda continued checking Dorma's vitals. "She drained herself trying to keep Troi stable. She'll be all right with some rest."

"What about Troi?" Lance's voice caught in his throat.

Brenda looked up and took Lance's hand. "He'll heal in no time. Thanks to Dorma. Without her…" Brenda shook her head. "You can go in and see him in a bit."

Lance took a shuddering breath. "Thank God." His composure crumbled. "Mom…"

Brenda pulled him into her arms. Lance hesitated a moment, then sank into his mother's embrace. His body shook with sobs. "Easy son. They'll both be fine." She ran her hand through his hair, soothing him.

After a few minutes, Lance pulled away. "Thanks Mom." He sat down, taking Dorma's hand in his. "What about Keith?"

Brenda sighed. "He's not as good as I'd like."

Lance looked up sharply. "What's wrong?"

"We removed the glass splinters from his eyes and did what repairs we could." She looked up at her son, her heart in her eyes. "Lance you have to understand, there were others more wounded than him. He wasn't a priority, other than to get him stabilized."

Lance grew cold. "What are you trying to tell me Mom? Is he alright?"

Brenda shook his head. "I think he's going to be blind."


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the great reviews, glad you're enjoying it!

Again, don't own 'em. Woe is me.

* * *

Keith awoke, not knowing where he was. He tried to open his eyes, but they were covered by some sort of bandage. He started to sit up, but pain in his back and shoulder knocked him back down. He moaned and groped for his shoulder with his left hand. His right seemed to be strapped to his chest.

"Easy Keith, you've got a broken shoulder."

His head turned towards the sound. "Allura?" He held his left hand out.

Allura took his hand in hers. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure yet. Why can't I see?"

Allura was glad his eyes were bandaged. She was a terrible liar. "I'm not certain of all the details. You can ask the doctors when they come in." She hedged.

Keith fought down the rising panic in his chest. "Allura, tell me."

"I—I'm really not sure."

"Then I'll find out myself." Keith sat up again, ignoring the pain ripping through his back and shoulder.

"And just where do you think you're going Keith Alexander Montgomery?" Annie Harrison strode into the room. She looked down at the chart in her hands. "Vitals look good, how are you feeling?"

"Annie, what's wrong with my eyes?" Keith demanded.

"Feeling back to your usual ornery self I'd say."

"Annie…"

"OK, you took on a wine bottle with your face, and the bottle won."

"When can I take the bandages off?"

"In a few days if you're good."

Keith sighed with relief. "Then I'll be able to see?"

Annie exchanged a guarded look with Allura. "Keith, I won't lie to you. The cuts above your right eye were mostly superficial. We removed a few small shards and stitched up the lid. The left is another story." She looked towards Allura, who nodded. Annie walked over and sat down on the bed. "Keith, you have to understand. We've got major casualties. There are people dead and dying. Your injuries were fairly mild compared to that. We did what we could in the time we had." She told him softly.

Keith unconsciously tightened his grip on Allura's hand. "Just tell me Annie, am I blind?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"Honestly? We won't know for a few days. There was a large splinter of glass that went through the retina of your left eye. Mom did what she could, but with Troi and everything else going on…" Her voice trailed off wearily.

Keith tensed, his own injuries forgotten. "What about Troi? What happened?"

"Troi was hit by a shot intended for Hazar. He's back in surgery." Annie told him.

Keith struggled to sit up again. "Lance, I need to talk to Lance."

Annie pushed him back down. "Keith, you lay back down on that bed or so help me I'll drug you." She told him firmly. Then she softened. "Lance has enough to worry about right now, without adding you to the mix."

"I can't stay here!" Keith protested.

Allura placed her hand on Keith's chest. "Keith, there's nothing you can do. Cliff has lost nearly half of his security forces, and three members of the Voltron Force."

"What! Who?" Keith demanded.

"Rocky, and two others I didn't know." She said solemnly. "I'm sorry Keith."

Keith took a shuddering breath. "What about us?"

"Our forces took heavy losses as well."

"Pidge? Hunk?"

"They're fine. Pidge is at the Castle, working with Coran on bringing the defenses back online. Hunk is here on the 'Explorer' aiding with the repairs."

Keith lay quiet for a few moments, then sat up quickly. "Aria, where's Aria!"

"Sereti's taking care of her, Gil, Zarana and the other children. Cliff has them all down in the Brig for safekeeping." Allura told him.

"Now lay back down. I mean it Keith." Annie commanded, her tone unyielding. Keith complied, but his mind was running in a million different directions. "Good. I've got to go check on a few more patients. Rest Keith. I'm not kidding." Annie turned to Allura. "Call me if he so much as twitches." With that, she left the room.

Allura and Keith sat in complete silence for a few minutes.

"Tell me about Troi." Keith asked her.

"He took a bad chest shot. Lance is a mess." Allura told him.

"Why isn't Dorma in there?" Keith was puzzled.

"The doctors are afraid she'll kill herself trying to save him. She already drained herself once, before they were able to stabilize him."

Keith grew quiet again. "Allura, I need to get out of here." He said, struggling to get up. Allura helped him carefully to a sitting position. He winced and rubbed his good hand over his head. "I know who's behind this."

"Who?"

"Lotor's son."

Allura was stunned. "Lotor had a son? How? When?"

"I don't know." Keith slowly got to his feet. "But I intend to find out."

Allura placed her hand on his arm. "Keith, you can't even see." She said gently.

"I will." Keith stood quietly. "Find Crick for me. Please Allura."

Allura sighed. "Keith…"

"Allura, if any part of you still cares, please, help me."

Allura walked across the room, her arms wrapped around herself. She stood still, facing away from him. Finally she looked up, glad he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Lay back down. I'll be back soon."

Keith visibly shook with relief. "Thank-you Allura." He sat back down on the edge of the bed. "I love you." He said quietly.

But she was already gone.

* * *

Cliff leaned over the image table. It showed a 3-D image of the planet's surface. "How bad is it?" He asked one of his aides.

"As bad as it can be Sir." The man replied. He punched a few buttons. "These areas here were the hardest hit." He said pointing. "The attack on the ship seemed to be a diversion for the main attack on the planet."

"Do we have any idea who started this?" Cliff asked.

The man shook his head. "No Sir."

Cliff turned to his second in command. "Crick? What do you think?"

"I think we're missing something. Something important. Who would do this? It has to go deeper than just attacking the planet. This assault and the one on Allura and Keith must be connected somehow." Crick answered.

Cliff nodded. "I have to agree with you." He paced the length of the table, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Are you all right?" Crick asked.

"I'm fine." Cliff straightened, wincing. "We need to set up a meeting with Allura's people. And have Lance get his Team here as soon as he can." He glanced up at Crick, who had his eyes closed, frowning in concentration. "What now?"

Crick's eyes snapped open. "Keith will be joining us shortly."

Cliff frowned. "I thought he was unconscious in sick-bay with a broken shoulder, among other things."

Crick turned to Cliff. "I just sent Cinda to tend to him."

Cliff sighed. "It's about bloody time." He turned to his bridge staff. "All right people, let's get going. We have a planet to defend."

* * *

Keith heard the door open. "Crick?"

"No, it's me."

"Cinda?" Keith was puzzled. "Where's Crick?"

"He's in a meeting with Cliff. He sent me instead." She told him.

"Can you heal me?" Keith asked her.

"I can try. Keith, I'm not a miracle worker. I can only augment what healing your body is already doing. If your eyes are gone, there will be nothing I can do." Cinda said, her tone matter of fact.

Keith took a deep breath. "Then I don't have anything to lose by trying." He said quietly.

Cinda knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his temples. "Relax. Open your mind to me."

Keith tried to clear his thoughts. _:That's it. Let me in.:_ Cinda's voice whispered into his mind. Suddenly, a searing pain went through his entire body. He clenched his teeth and tried to stay calm. The pain ripped through his back and shoulder, setting it on fire. Then it traveled to his head. A bright light flashed across his vision. He tried to hold on, but felt himself falling. _:Hang on Keith, I'm almost done.:_ As fast as it started, the pain stopped. "There, that's all I can do." Cinda's voice sounded weary.

"Than—thank-you." Keith stammered. He cautiously eased his right arm out of the sling and lifted it over his head. It twinged a bit, but the pain was bearable. Next, he started unwrapping the bandages from his eyes. Cinda leaned forward to help. Before they finished, Brenda walked in.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" She demanded.

Keith continued removing the bandages. "Aunt Brenda—"

"Don't you 'Aunt Brenda' me Keith Montgomery. I could have the both of you brought up on charges. Move." She pushed Cinda out of the way and finished taking the dressings off herself. She peered into Keith's eyes. "Well?"

Keith blinked, his eyes watering. The light was agony. "I—I can't..."

"Lights!" Brenda barked. The room grew dim. "Better?"

Keith cautiously looked around. His vision was blurred, but slowly came into focus and he looked up into Brenda and Cinda's concerned faces. "It's pretty clear in my right eye." He said.

"And the left?" Brenda asked.

Keith shook his head. "Too fuzzy, I can't see details, only colors and shapes." He got to his feet. "I need to talk to Lance, then get to the Bridge."

Brenda shook her head. "No Keith. Lance and Dorma are standing vigil over Troi. He won't want you there."

Keith nodded. "Later then." He turned to Cinda. "Cinda, thanks doesn't begin to cover—"

Cinda held her hand up. "None are needed my friend. Come, Cliff and the others are waiting."

Brenda stopped them. "Just wait a moment or I'll have you strapped back to that bed." Brenda took a slim flashlight out of her pocket and shone it into Keith's eyes. "Hmmm…We may be able to do something about that eye later."

"But not now." Keith stated firmly.

"No, not now." Brenda placed a black patch over his left eye. "Now, let me see that shoulder." She manipulated the arm, noting Keith's wince. "That too could use more rest." She held her hand up to stave off Keith's argument. "But again, not now. Go, and be careful, both of you." With a last squeeze to Keith's hand, Brenda watched as they rushed from the room.

They hurried down the hallway towards the Bridge. On the way, they had to step over repair technicians, who were gathered in the hallways. The whole ship smelled of scorched ozone. "How bad were we hit?" Keith asked.

"Pretty bad. No, they don't work." Cinda told him as he paused in front of the lift doors. "This way." She led him towards the stairs.

Keith thought himself to be in pretty good shape, but even so, he was winded when they finally reached the doors to the Bridge. "Jesus Cinda…" Keith panted, leaning over and resting his hands on his knees.

She laughed. "I do the stairs most of the time. Keeps me in shape."

He grinned up at her. "I'll bet." He straightened up. "Thanks Cinda." The doors opened and he stepped inside.

Cliff looked up at Keith, relief clearly written across his features. "It's about bloody time you got here." He looked Keith up and down, then turned back to the image table. "Shoulda kept the beard. It would've worked nicely with the patch." Cliff deadpanned.

Keith scowled and walked over to stand next to him. "What have we got?"

"It's not good mate. We've taken damage on four decks. Power is sporadic across the ship. I've lost most of my forces, including…" He closed his eyes in grief.

"I'm sorry Cliff. Rocky was a good man." Keith said softly.

Cliff shook his head. "Yes well, we'll mourn our dead later. We have the living to worry about right now." He looked up at Keith and took a deep breath. "General Montgomery, are you planning on taking command of the ship?"

Keith looked startled. "What? No Cliff, of course not."

"It's in your right to do so." Cliff persisted.

"Are you relinquishing command to me?"

Cliff shook his head. "No Sir, just doing my duty."

"Then the 'Explorer' stays yours. And don't call me Sir." Keith said irritably.

Cliff smothered a grin. "Whatever you say…General." He pointed to the table. "Here, Hazar's ship was almost totally destroyed. I sent forces over to check for survivors. We have most of our repairs under control, but the planet itself is in pretty rough shape. There are fires spreading through villages thanks to the attack. The locals are trying to get them under control, and I've sent what help I could but there's only so much we can do at this point. I've sugar-coated the details to your wife. Didn't want to give her more to worry about." Cliff told him.

"You should have told her. Allura's tougher than she looks. Especially when it comes to defending her people and her planet." Keith replied.

"I'll let you fill her in then."

"Thanks." Keith muttered sarcastically. He gazed down at the table, anger coursing through him.

"Do you know who started this?" Cliff asked.

Keith nodded. "The bastard introduced himself before he tossed me overboard." He looked up at Cliff. Calls himself Haltor. He's Lotor's son."

"Lotor's **_son!_** You've got to be kidding me!"

"No. I shudder to think what this means. Allura told me you have the kids in the Brig?" Keith asked.

"Yes. I figured that would be the safest place for everyone until I heard otherwise from you. Hazar isn't too happy, but he understands. I'm not risking him trying to get back to what's left of his ship. Especially now." Cliff said.

Keith straightened up. "We need to regroup. I'll get Pidge, Hunk, my parents and my uncle here. You get your Team together. Say two hours?"

Cliff nodded. "Sounds good to me. Hopefully by then, the recon-fighters will be back and can give us more information."

"Until then." Keith gave Cliff a crisp salute and marched out the door. He made his way down to the Brig.

Aria came flying up to him, wrapping her tiny hands around his neck. "Daddy!"

"Easy baby, I'm here." He held her close.

Aria stepped back and looked up at her father. "You look like a pirate." She told him, running her hands across his face.

Keith laughed. "I suppose I do. All I need now is a ship. Arugh!" He said, tickling her. Aria broke up into giggles.

"Keith, how are you?" Keith looked up to see Sereti walking towards him. She held Gil in her arms and Zarana tagged along at her heels.

"I'll be fine, thanks Sereti. This one giving you any trouble?" He grinned at Aria.

"Not at all. The Commander though, that's another story. She smiled as Hazar approached them.

Hazar frowned upon looking at Keith. "You should be in bed."

Keith shook his head. "I came to find you. We're meeting upstairs shortly to discuss the situation."

"I have not appreciated being locked up like a common criminal." Keith could hear the anger in Hazar's tone.

"Cliff wasn't saying he didn't trust you. He only kept you down here until the ship was secure."

"I take it the intruders have been taken care of?"

Keith nodded. "Have you talked to Dorma?"

Hazar nodded with a pointed look at the children. "We should go." He bowed to Sereti, and followed Keith out to the main corridor. Once they were out of earshot, Hazar faced Keith. "My nephew is out of immediate danger. I want to find and kill whoever is responsible for this."

"I do too, believe me Hazar." Keith motioned to one of the guards. "See that the Commander is escorted to the Bridge. I hold you responsible for his safety." Keith ordered one of the guards. He turned back to Hazar. "I'll be with you shortly, I want to check on Troi." Hazar nodded and he and his bodyguards made their way to the bridge.

Keith headed back towards sickbay. He paused to gaze around at all the wounded, his temper boiling. He scowled to himself and made his way across the room to the intensive care ward. He asked a nurse where Troi was and she pointed to the far end of the room. Quietly, he slipped inside.

Professor Page looked up as Keith came in. "Brenda told me you were up and around." He said, frowning.

Keith ignored the look, and nodded towards Troi. "How is he?"

Page looked down at the sleeping boy. "Better. He's out of danger. I sent his parents to get some rest." He looked up at Keith. The young man moved stiffly, and the bruises on his face stood out deeply against his pale features. "The same goes for you General. I know how good Cinda is, but even so, you need to take it easy for a while."

Keith shook his head. "I wish I could. But I promise to crash as soon as I can. Thanks Doc." He waited until Page left the room, then sat down next to Troi. Troi was covered in tubes and wires, a large bandage covering his torso. Keith watched the boy's chest rise and fall in unison with the machines. He sighed. _Too close, this was too close. _He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Voltron or its characters, just the ones I made up!

* * *

"_Cochova?_" Keith looked up. Dorma walked over to him, her beautiful violet eyes filled with tears.

"Dorma…" He stood and took her in his arms, holding her as she broke down.

Lance stood in the doorway, watching them. Keith met his eyes. Lance sighed and stepped into the room. Dorma pulled back from Keith, and brushed a lock of hair off her son's forehead.

"The doctors say he is better." She said softly.

"Page was just here and told me the same. Dorma I'm sorry." Keith said simply.

Dorma looked up at him. "You should be resting as well." She placed her hands in his and Keith felt a tingle course through him. He pulled his arms away.

"No. Save it for Troi." He turned to Lance. "Are you alright?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Cliff wants to see us."

"I know. I just wanted to check on things first." Keith turned back to Dorma. "Take care of him. Take care of you." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then turned and left the room.

Lance followed a moment later. "Mom told me what happened. Can you see out of it at all?" He asked as they started down the hall.

Keith shook his head. "Not much. She said it might come back later, but I'm not counting on it."

"Allura said it was Lotor's son."

Keith nodded. "So he claims."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes."

They were quiet until they reached the doors to Cliff's main conference room. "I want him dead for what he did. I nearly lost my son." Lance's voice was deadly calm.

Keith looked him in the eyes. "Stand in line Lance. He killed mine." Without another word, they entered the room.

Cliff, Kim, and Crick had gathered along with Admiral Harrison, Keith's father, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Hazar. Lance's cousin Ginger, who was now head of the Air Team stood looking down at the Vid-table. Dreana and Hans stood quietly in one corner. Cliff looked up and nodded to Keith. "Now that we're all here, let's get started. First of all, Admiral Harrison, do you intend to take command of the 'Explorer'?"

Harrison shook his head. "No son, she's yours."

Cliff turned to Keith. "General, have you changed your mind?"

"You know I haven't Cliff. And stop 'Generaling' me." Keith ordered sharply.

Cliff nodded in reply and punched a few buttons on the computer. The image table sprang to life, showing the surface of Arus around the lake and Castle. There were small fires in the villages, and around parts of the Castle. "This is where we stand. The attack fighters have backed off, for how long we don't know. The 'Explorer' is undergoing repairs as we speak. I've lost half my security fighters and three members of the Voltron Force. However, main weapons are back on line." He nodded to Pidge.

The young man pulled up his own set of schematics. "The Castle sustained minor damage. Some of the turrets were hit, but no weapons systems were compromised. The villages nearby were hit pretty hard. We have major casualties. We won't know the exact number until we can get search parties out there to check it out."

Hazar narrowed his eyes. "My ship was totally destroyed. If I had not been aboard here, I would be dead." He said solemnly.

Keith scowled. "Lotor's son is behind this. He calls himself Haltor. We didn't get the chance to exchange more than pleasantries, but I know he's got more up his sleeve. This goes far deeper than trying to kill me."

Pidge cleared his throat. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's more." He keyed in some commands on the computer. The image in front of them changed to show the planet. Surrounding it were tiny green dots, each connected by a beam of light.

"What is that?" Allura asked.

"A communications blanket. They have the planet surrounded. We can't get transmissions of any kind in or out." Pidge told her.

"What exactly do you mean?" Harrison asked.

"It means that we're on our own Sir." Pidge answered.

"Have we tried to get fighters through?" Keith asked.

Pidge nodded. "I took the liberty while you and Lance were unavailable and set up a squad of robot fighters. They never came back." He said quietly.

Keith paced the room as the others fill in their thoughts on the situation. "This just doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" His father asked.

"This whole situation. How the hell did Haltor know just when to attack, and where? He's been getting into the Castle for weeks now and we haven't been able to catch him. We have some of the best alarm systems in the galaxy, this just doesn't make sense!" Keith seethed.

"I have to agree with you mate." Cliff said. "He just can't be that smart, especially being Lotor's son!"

"I want him dead." Lance stated flatly. "_I want him_ _dead_."

The Admiral shuddered at his son's tone. "We need to think about this people. Stop reacting and start thinking."

"Haltor needs to be stopped before he does more damage." Allura said shaking her head. "Before more people get killed."

Kim gazed thoughtfully down at the table, then she straightened and looked up at Keith. "You won't like this, but I suggest an offensive attack. We've never shot first, Haltor won't see it coming." She told him.

"It could work. What **do** we have for firepower?" Edward asked.

"With some shuffling, we have two full assault teams. Rocky's ship was the only one badly damaged, we should be able to put it back together in time for an attack. The other two are already repaired. For now, that gives us Air and Sea Teams. If needed, we could find three more pilots and try and complete the entire Force." Crick said thoughtfully.

Cliff paused, thinking. "All right. Get on it Crick. I trust you to find those pilots and get them ready. Try for volunteers first. I don't want to order anyone unless I have to."

"We're short two pilots for our Team." Lance said with a pointed look at Keith. "Dorma might be able to fill in for Blue, but I'm not asking her to leave Troi. I'll guess I'll start looking in our reserve forces." He continued to glare at Keith.

Keith refused to rise to the bait. "We still need to figure out how he got in here in the first place." He muttered to no one in particular.

Hunk stood, his arms folded across his chest, staring at the table. "Maybe he's using magic." He said quietly.

They all froze and looked up at him. "What did you say?" Keith asked.

Hunk looked up at them, confusion written all over his face. "Nothing, I mean, I was just talking to myself…"

Keith looked at Lance. Both wore the same startled expression. "But how? She's dead." Lance stated.

"But what if she's not." Keith shot back.

"They ran DNA tests!"

"They were inconclusive. They said she was dead using circumstantial evidence."

"But she's dead!"

"Will some one please explain what in bloody hell you two are talking about?" Cliff asked testily.

"Haggar. It's the only way." Keith told them.

"But didn't she get killed over ten years ago?" Cliff asked, a confused look on his face.

"Fifteen but who's counting." Keith paced the room again. "It fits dammit, it all fits. She's the **only** one who would have the knowledge to get Haltor into the Castle undetected."

"And she's probably been feeding him revenge stories his whole life." Lance added.

"That would also explain the weird energy readings we've been getting." Pidge said. "She must have magicked him into the caves."

Cliff shook his head. "You do realize how mad this sounds."

"And it's not solving anything. We need a plan." Admiral Harrison added.

Keith paced the room again, stopping to stare out the window at the fires in the distance. "He's got a fucking armada around my planet." He said quietly, venom in his voice. "He thinks he's got us. He thought wrong." He turned to Cliff. "I need a fighter. Some one has to lead our attack, and half blind or not, I'm the best qualified."

"I've a better idea. Take one of our Voltron ships. You'll be a welcome asset to our Team." Cliff responded.

Keith nodded. "Thanks I'll—"

"No." Everyone turned to look at Lance. "You will not fly with them." He said firmly. "You fly with us."

Keith glanced at Allura and shook his head. "Lance, I—"

Lance pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Keith, who caught it. "I said, you fly with us." He said again, steel in his voice.

Keith looked down. It was the Key to Black Lion. He looked back up at Lance, whose expression was unreadable. They stood staring at each other for a few moments. Then Keith's hand closed around the Key. "We'd better get going if we're going to get a jump on their forces."

There was a collective sigh of relief. "Crick, get your Teams ready. I want them launched at the General's command." Cliff ordered.

"Ahem." They all turned. Hans and Dreana had stepped forward. "Sirs. We've been talking, Dreana and I. We want to help. We'll pilot the ships." Hans told them.

Keith shook his head. "No way. This is no place for you two."

"Command—General, Hans, Troi and I are the top pilots in our class. Just give us a chance." Dreana said.

"I said no."

"Begging your pardon Sir, but I don't see that you have a choice." Hans turned to Lance. "Let us do this. For Troi."

"Hans, this isn't a game. You could get hurt." Lance told him shaking his head.

Dreana stepped if front of Keith. "We know that Sir." She glanced at Hans who nodded. "The three of us, Troi, Hans and I are in special training." She said quietly.

"What kind of train—Shadow? You're all in the Shadow program?" Keith looked stunned.

Both nodded. "Yes Sir." Dreana said.

Keith turned on Cliff. "Did you know about this?"

Cliff shook his head. "News to me mate."

"Lance?"

Lance shrugged. "Troi told Dorma the other day. Guess I forgot to mention it." He said sarcastically.

Keith glared at his friend, then turned back to Hans and Dreana. "I still don't know about this." He said hesitantly.

"This Haltor needs to be stopped, you're short pilots, let us help. We can do it." Hans finished vehemently.

Everyone grew quiet, staring at Keith. Finally Keith sighed and nodded. Lance gasped, incredulous. "You aren't seriously considering this!"

Pidge shrugged his shoulders. "They're the same age I was when I started flying Green."

"Dad! Say something! They're just kids."

The Admiral shook his head. "If they've been selected for Shadow, then they're up to doing this." Hans and Dreana's eyes lit up but Harrison held up his hand. "But the final decision is up to Keith, technically this is his command."

Keith looked thoughtfully at the two Cadets, then nodded.

Lance threw his hands up in disgust and anger. "Fine, it's on your conscience if anything happens to them." He stormed from the room.

Keith faced the two Cadets. "This isn't a game. I expect you to follow orders at all times. If you don't, not only will you get yourself killed, you'll take others with you. Is that understood?" There was no mistaking the steel in his voice.

Both snapped to attention. "Yes Sir!"

Keith turned to Cliff. "This OK with you?"

Cliff looked over to Crick and Ginger, who nodded. "We'll put them through some paces in the simulator and see how it goes." Cliff told him.

"All right. Where will the rest of you be?" Keith asked, glancing at his wife.

"I need to get to the Castle. My people will look for me there. The children and the wounded should be there as well. They can hide in the catacombs. It will be far safer than here on the ship or in the Castle." Allura said.

"What about Haggar? She's already proven she can get in there." Hunk asked.

"I will have security guards posted all around the area. She won't get in so easily with us watching for her." Allura told them firmly.

Cliff nodded. "Thank-you Allura. I had thought the same. We'll start moving them out as soon as possible."

"I shall go with you Your Highness, if that is permissible. I want to be seen with you so that this will not be seemed as sanctioned by my people." Hazar told her.

Allura smiled. "I would be honored to have you by my side Commander."

"I'll stay here on the 'Explorer'. I can relay messages to you planet-side if needed." Harrison said.

"I'll follow you to Arus. Maybe I can fly Blue. Sure as hell can't hurt to try." Edward said.

"Thanks Dad. We'll see what we can do." Keith turned to face his friends, his family. "This is it folks. We're up against the worst enemy we've ever had to face, and the odds _aren't_ in our favor. Some of us may not come back this time, so if any one wants to back out, now's the time." Everyone stood, resolute. "All right people. Let's fly."


	18. Chapter 18

Voltron and its characters belong to WEP, the others are mine.

* * *

Keith walked along the darkened corridors of the Castle. It was late and he should have been exhausted, but he was too keyed up to sleep. He passed the Control Room and nodded to Hunk. He continued down the deserted halls, his boots echoing in the silence.

He checked in on Troi in sick-bay. The boy had regained consciousness a few hours ago, and was now resting peacefully. Those wounded who where not in critical condition, had been moved to the caves far below the planet's surface. Most of the nearby villagers had moved there as well.

Keith made his way through the ballroom to the balcony over looking the lake. He stood staring up at the lights in the sky, knowing they were enemy warships. He scowled to himself. _Face it Montgomery, you're just avoiding her._ He was still standing there, staring out over the lake, when Lance came in.

"Figured I'd find you here." Lance walked over to stand next to Keith. He pulled two cigars out of his pocket and handed one to Keith, then leaned over to light it for him. Lance took a long drag, and blew out a puff of smoke. "So, can't sleep?"

Keith shook his head. "No."

"Mom tried to slip me a mickey, but I caught on." Lance blew out another puff of smoke. "Dorma's asleep. Finally."

"Good."

The silence grew between them. Lance looked sideways at Keith. "Well, you're pretty talkative tonight."

"Shouldn't you be with your wife?" Keith asked, annoyed.

"I could ask you that same question."

"Go to hell Lance." Keith snarled.

"After you." Lance crushed out his cigar on the railing. "I told Allura I would keep my mouth shut, but I changed my mind." He whirled on Keith and grabbed him by the shoulders, catching his friend by surprise. "Just were do you come off, accusing her, accusing _me_!"

"She told me herself that you do most of my duties as Consort. How am I supposed to know just how seriously you take my place." Keith shoved Lance's hands off of him.

Lance's green eyes flashed with anger. "You son of a bitch." He said heatedly. "You god-damned son of a bitch!" He threw a punch at Keith, who easily sidestepped it grabbing Lance's fist in his hand. "What gives you the right to say that to her?" Lance demanded, pulling his hand away.

Keith took a long drag on his cigar, then threw it out over the railing. "It's pretty obvious Lance. You two have had something since we landed here, years ago."

"WHAT! Are you crazy, or just stupid?"

Keith glared at the 'stupid' remark. "Deny it Lance! Deny that you have feelings for Allura."

"Of course I have feelings for her, we **ALL** do, me, Hunk, Pidge. Christ Keith, she's one of my best friends!" Keith didn't answer, just turned back to the balcony. Lance shook his head in disbelief. "Where is this all coming from anyway? I mean, first this crap with Allura, then turning in your Key, and now you're headed to Earth on permanent assignment? What's going on Keith?"

"Just leave me alone."

Lance shook his head. "Not this time. I want answers Keith, and I'm not leaving until I get them." Keith didn't move. "Does she even know you're leaving?" Keith didn't answer. "I thought so. Dammit Keith! What is going on?"

Keith faced Lance, the black eye patch showing up vividly against his pale features. "I'm tired of having to justify my intentions to everyone, especially you."

Lance was incredulous. "**_ME_**! I've _never_ asked you to justify yourself. I'm the only one who puts up with you when you get like this!"

Keith turned his back on Lance. "Yeah, and you love it don't you. Gives you a chance to be the hero for a change."

Lance clamped down on his temper. "Yeah, that's me. Big Hero Harrison. Just waiting for his Commander to stumble so I can look good." Lance took a shuddering breath. "Guess we're not as close as I always thought we were, _brother._"

Keith paced the length of the balcony, unconsciously rubbing his aching shoulder. "Maybe I'm just tired, tired of the fighting, the struggle…" His voice trailed off.

"Now you're not only lying to me, you're lying to yourself."

Keith glared at him. "You're one to talk, you threw away your career."

Lance nodded. "Yeah, I did. And I have no regrets. I'm happy here, I have a home, a family, a life. But this isn't about me, it's about you and Allura." Lance sighed. "Just answer me one question Keith, when have I **ever** moved in on you?" He held up his hand to cut Keith off. "OK, maybe once, but it was Marissa Starleeon, and we were only fourteen."

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." Keith said coldly and walked down to the far end of the balcony.

"It's just so ridiculous! Keith, when have I **EVER** given you cause to doubt me? You're my best friend, my _brother_!" Lance paused and looked over at Keith entreatingly. "When have I ever touched what was yours?" He asked quietly.

Keith didn't answer, and didn't turn around. The minutes passed in silence. Finally, Lance shook his head. "I don't even know why I bother." He turned towards the door. "Fine Keith, believe what you want. Obviously there's nothing I can do to change your mind. Enjoy your new home. Hope Earth is as good as we remember." He was halfway out the door when Keith's voice made him pause.

"Lance…I'm sorry."

It was spoken so softly, that Lance wasn't even sure he heard it. He turned to see his friend leaning over the railing, Keith's shoulders slumped in defeat. There was such heartbreak in Keith's voice that Lance softened. "I'm not the only one you need to apologize to." He continued out the door, nearly colliding with Dorma on the other side. Lance smiled down at his wife. "Wondered when you were going to show up."

Dorma looked up at him, her violet eyes filled with concern. "Are you all right?"

Lance nodded. "I'm fine. Him, now that's another story." He shrugged behind him with his head. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

"I can try."

"You believe me, don't you? That Allura and I are only friends. That I would never…" Lance's voice had a touch of desperation in it.

Dorma smiled and placed a finger on his lips. "If I did not believe you, you would not be standing here before me. You would be in sick-bay, in many, many pieces."

Lance sighed and pulled Dorma into his arms. He held her close, just breathing in the scent of her. "I love you Babe." He said softly.

"_Ke svavalia._ I love you too." They held each other close for a few moments, then Lance released her and watched as Dorma went into the ballroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Haltor sat on the throne in his command ship, a glass of dark wine in one hand. He smiled up at his mentor. "And you told me he would be hard to kill."

"He is not dead."

Haltor laughed. "He was bleeding and broken! I shoved him overboard myself!"

"He is not dead." The witch pulled a crystal globe out from her robe.

Haltor leaned closer. "What is it?"

"Watch and see." She waved her hands over it. An image appeared. It showed Keith, standing on a balcony in the Castle. He was walking the length of it, when he paused and looked up, his gun drawn. She waved her hands over the ball and the image disappeared.

Haltor frowned. "What happened witch?"

"My powers are not what they used to be. It is possible he sensed me."

Haltor got up and towered over her. "I thought he was dead."

"I told you not to kill him. I want him alive!"

"Why is he so important to you? Why not just let me kill him, and be done with it?" Haltor seethed.

"No, I must have him alive." She smiled evilly. "I have plans for him."

"He should not have survived." Haltor said thoughtfully. "He is old, and weak. I am not."

She shook her head. "I did warn you. Your father too, thought Arus would be an easy target. Maybe we should just give up, before our losses become too great."

Haltor snarled at her. "We are not leaving! Assemble my fighters! We attack the planet at dawn!" He stormed from the room, his ebony cloak billowing out behind him.

Haggar watched him leave and turned back to her crystal ball. Keith's image appeared and she smiled to herself. "Soon Voltron Captain! You will be mine at last."

* * *

Keith looked down at the sleeping forms of his wife and daughter. Aria was curled up in her mother's arms, a sweet smile on her tiny face. He stood there, watching them for a few minutes, then sighed and left the room. He paused in the living room, just looking around, then grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch, he walked out the door. He made his way to the Rec-room, and threw the blanket on the couch. _God, I'm exhausted._ Dorma had done her best. Talking to her had taken some of the weight off his shoulders, but she couldn't mend his heart. He sat down on the edge of the couch, and put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples to ease his headache.

"_Keith." _

Keith looked up in startlement, one hand on the gun at his hip.

"_Relax my son."_ A shadowy figure materialized in front of him.

Keith stood and bowed. "Your Majesty."

Alfor smiled. _"Now, now, I've told you before, none of that."_ Alfor's smile faded._ "You are injured and weary, sit down before you fall down Keith."_

Keith obliged, and sat back down. "Thank-you Sir, it's been a rough few days."

"_You are correct in that statement my son."_ Alfor paused for a moment._ "You are not only wounded in body, but in heart Keith."_

Keith held up his hand. "Please, I've already had two lectures tonight telling me what a fool I'm being. I don't need another one."

"_Very well, a warning then."_

Keith looked up at him sharply. "What kind of warning?"

"_I fear Arus is in grave danger. This Haltor seeks to kill you, and does not care if he has to destroy the planet at the same time."_

Keith got to his feet and paced the room. "I can understand his need to get rid of me. He knows I killed Lotor." He looked up at Alfor. "But why the planet?"

"_Lotor wanted nothing more than to conquer and rule Arus and my daughter. He stopped short of decimating the planet, for what use to him, was a dead world?"_

Keith nodded. "I see your point. But how does he know so much about us?"

"_You were correct in your assumptions. Haggar is indeed alive, and aiding him. Her powers are not what they once were, but she is still strong."_

"Damn."

"_She has instructed him to take you alive if he can. She has something planned for you. I do not think it will be pleasant."_

Keith smiled thinly. "I wouldn't think so." He sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Kim was right, we need to mount an assault of our own, as soon as possible."

"_Haltor plans to attack at dawn."_

"Damn." Keith said again. He was quiet a moment, then looked up at Alfor. "Then I guess I'd better wake the Team. Thank-you Your Majesty."

Alfor smiled._ "There is one more thing."_ He reached out, and touched Keith on the forehead. A strange tingle went through Keith's body, and he felt his exhaustion fall away. _"I cannot heal your hurts, but I can ease your weariness. Good luck my son."_ Alfor faded away.

Keith watched at Alfor disappeared, then squared his shoulders. His head was clearer than it had been in days. With one last glance around the room, he turned and headed out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Hope you're still enjoying it! Let me know what you think. Again, still don't own 'em, just the ones I made up.

* * *

They gathered, a few hours later, in the Control room of the Castle. Cliff was there along with Crick and the Vehicle Voltron Force. Keith faced them all. "I have it on good authority that Haltor plans to attack at dawn. And we were right, Haggar is alive and behind this."

Everyone started to talk at once. "What 'authority' told you this Keith?" Lance asked sarcastically. Dorma elbowed him in the ribs.

"One I trust." Keith said with a look in Allura's direction. He glanced up at the Crest of Arus hanging above the doorway, then back to her eyes. She looked puzzled a moment, then stiffened with surprise and nodded. Keith turned back to the others. "We **have** to mount an attack first. Catching him off guard is the only way we can hope to have even a chance of winning this." He faced Cliff and took a deep breath. "This isn't your fight. If you chose to not get involved, I understand."

Cliff's blue eyes glinted with anger. "That bastard attacked my ship, and killed my people. You don't get much more involved than that. We're with you." The rest of his Teammates nodded in agreement.

"Then here's the plan. I suggest we launch half our fighter force. Leave the rest in reserve. Our first priority is the Command ship. We need to kill that communications blanket. With any luck, GG already has help on the way since they haven't been able to contact us." Keith said thoughtfully.

"Jeff is most likely freaking out, not having talked to Dreana since we found her." Cliff added.

Lance nodded. "And knowing Sven, he's probably half way here by now."

"That's why we need to take out Haltor's Command ship first. We need to get communications back up." Keith said.

Edward nodded. "Leave that to your mother and I."

"Just be careful. We've seen his fire power, and we're severely outnumbered." Keith told them.

Pidge gazed down at the Vid-table. "I may have a way to even the odds. If I can get close enough to that ship, I might be able to scramble their signal."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

Pidge looked around at everyone. "If I can get close to their communications array, I can set up a net of my own. It should take down their whole system. I just have to get close enough to tap into them."

Keith knew better than to ask Pidge how he did it. "We'll get you right onto that ship if that's what it takes Pidge, the rest is up to you."

He shrugged, his face pink. "I also set up our communications on a different link. Haltor won't be able to listen in on us."

"Sounds like a good plan. Where will the rest of you be?" The Admiral asked.

Keith paused before answering. "Cliff, how did the kids do on the simulator?" He asked.

Cliff nodded. "Not bad at all. They've been trained well, and watching Dreana…" He shrugged. "Well let's just say there's no doubt who her parents are."

Crick nodded in agreement. "They're with Cinda getting suited up now. They'll be fine General."

Keith scowled at Crick. "Good. And the third pilot?"

"I'm flying." Cliff stated simply.

Lance looked up, startled. "What?" He looked over at his sister.

Kim's hazel eyes were wide and her face pale, but she smiled and took Cliff's hand. "Don't worry, I'll be up there to keep an eye on him."

Lance shook off a feeling of dread. "Just…be careful all right?" He insisted.

"No worries there old chap." Cliff responded firmly.

"I want you to stay hidden as long as possible. Knowing Haggar, she has a Robeast or two to throw at us. Since we're short a pilot, we can't form Voltron and we're going to need you to cover our backs." Keith avoided looking at Allura.

Allura stiffened at his remarks, but said nothing.

"Cover our ass you mean." Lance drawled, trying to ease the tension in the room. There was stifled laughter.

Keith stepped forward again. "So that's the plan. Any questions?"

"Where will Her Highness be during all this? If she is not flying the Blue Lion, she needs to be kept somewhere safe." Coran stated.

"I will be here in the Control Room Coran. Safe and sound." Allura told him, eyeing Keith coldly.

Keith scowled, but before he could say anything, Hazar interrupted him. "I will be here as well. This way we will be able to oversee what is happening, and send assistance if needed. Also, anyone trying to get in here will have to go through me first."

"I too will be here. That way, I will be close enough to sick-bay if Iam needed." Dorma said.

"I'll head back with Cliff and his Team. I can stand by on the 'Explorer' until Cliff gets back." Harrison told them.

"Cass and I already agreed to lead the fighters, unless you've changed your mind about me flying Blue?" Edward asked.

Keith shook his head. "Thanks anyway Dad, but there's just not enough time to train you, and believe me, it's no picnic flying one of the Lions without it." The others nodded in agreement. Keith took a deep breath, and looked around at his friends and family. "This is it Team. We've never faced such uneven odds. But what a creep like Haltor doesn't understand is how strong we are. Together, we can beat him."

The room erupted in cheers. Everyone broke up into small groups. Cliff stood giving last minute instructions to his Team. Kim and Lance stood together with their parents. Hunk held Sereti and Gil close against him. Pidge hugged both Allura and Coran. Dorma and Hazar talked quietly to themselves.

"Keith?" Keith looked up from the table.

"Mom, Dad." He straightened up. "I wish you weren't part of this. I wish you were back on Earth, were you'd be safe."

Cassandra placed her hand on her sons arm. "Keith, baby, we're glad we're here."

"We'd much rather be here helping you, then back home wondering what was going on." Edward told him.

Keith sighed. "Just be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you." He said hoarsely as he pulled his mother close.

Cass held her son tightly, fighting back tears. "That goes both ways baby."

Edward stepped forward and took them both in his arms. After a moment, he pulled back. "All right. Let's get going. We're not doing much just standing around here crying." He winked at Keith.

Keith smiled wearily. "Thanks Dad."

"Now go find your wife." Cassandra ordered, squeezing his hand. Keith started to shake his head. "That's not a request Keith." Her tone softened. "Just talk to her baby."

Keith sighed. "I guess you're right."

Cass smiled. "I'm your mother, I'm always right."

Keith laughed and headed over to where he had last seen Allura. She wasn't there. Pausing he looked around.

"She left." Keith turned to find Pidge at his side. "She said she was heading for the Control Room."

"Thanks Pidge." Keith stormed out of the room.

Lance watched Keith leave and sighed. "You cannot help them _Svavaliadeelin_." Lance looked down at his wife. She smiled, her violet eyes filled with concern. "They must work it out for themselves."

"I know." He pulled her close. "Dorma, I love you. Please be safe." His voice was rough with emotion.

"I will be. It is you I am concerned about." She looked up at him, running her hand along his cheek. "Do not do anything foolish. I need you to come back to me."

Lance pulled her close again. "Nothing to worry about there Babe."

"Stop calling me 'Babe'." He pulled her close again and she could feel him trembling. "What is it Lance?"

He stepped back, his green eyes scanning the room. "I don't know….Just a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" She asked.

Lance looked around at his friends and family, gathered in small groups. "After Keith's speech…I don't think we're all coming back this time." He said soberly.

Dorma's heart clenched in fear and she pulled him to her, kissing him ardently. "Do not say that Lance. You will all be back by tonight, laughing and joking over Nanny's cheesecake." She said smiling up into his eyes.

Lance smiled as he kissed her again. _Please God, let her be right._

* * *

Keith marched down the hallway, towards his and Allura's quarters. The Castle servants backed away at the stony expression on his face. At the door, he paused, hesitant to enter. _What are you afraid of Montgomery, it's your home too._ Scowling, he opened the door and went inside.

The rooms were empty. Keith paused a moment, looking around. He walked over and picked up a picture. It showed him and his friends, after the purple hair incident. He smiled and picked up another, this one of Sven, Romelle, and their family. Next he held one of him and Allura during happier times. Keith clenched his eyes shut, took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom. Keith pressed a hidden switch on the wall, and a cabinet opened up. Quickly he selected two large blasters and put them in the holster around his waist. He then fastened some explosives to his belt. He was slipping a knife into his boot when he heard the door open. He turned to face Allura.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments. Allura spoke first.

"Are you ready?" She asked, taking in his weaponry.

"As ready as I can be." Keith closed the cabinet. "Where's Aria?"

"Sereti has her, Gil, Zarana, and some of the other children down deep in the old tunnels. They'll be safe there. They're under heavy guard." She told him.

Keith nodded in approval. "Good. I'd have liked to say good-bye to her, but she's better off where she is." He walked past Allura into the living room. Picking up his Key off the desk, he started towards the door. He stopped before the motion sensor and turned towards Allura. "I'm sorry Allura, for alot of things." He took a deep breath. "No matter what you believe, I still love you." He told her, his voice tight with emotion. She didn't answer, but wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to stand staring out the window, her back to him. Keith swallowed the lump in his throat. "Be careful. Be safe." He moved forward and the door opened.

"Keith?" He turned. Allura's face was pale, and her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Y-You be careful too."

Instead of answering her, Keith marched towards her and took her in his arms, crushing her to him. "I'm not letting you go without a fight Allura. When this is over, we'll figure this out. I promise." He kissed her hard on the lips and looked down into her blue eyes. A stray tear trickled down her cheek. "I love you." He told her again, then turned and marched out the door.

Keith entered the Ready Room to find the rest of the Team gathered, waiting for his orders. Keith glanced around. Pidge stood talking to Annie at the edge of the room, but both walked over when they spotted him. Hunk stood, arms folded across his chest and nodded in acknowledgement. Lance and Dorma were holding hands and both looked up at Keith. "All right Team, this is it."

"Ready when you are Skipper." Hunk told him.

Pidge gave Annie's hand one last squeeze. "Right behind you Keith."

"Let's go kick some ass Cap." Lance flashed a cocky grin.

Keith couldn't help himself and smiled back. _This is where I belong. My Team, my friends, my family._ "All right then, let's fly."

They ran towards their alcoves, and within moments, Red, Yellow, Green and Black Lions were in the air. "Allura, get the fighters launched. I want them swarming around Haltor's ships causing a diversion for us to get in there." Keith ordered.

"I'm on it." She replied. "Fighters launched."

"Good. Cliff?"

"Right here General." Cliff answered.

"Get your Team ready and provide us with some back up. We're going straight for his command ship." Keith paused a moment. "And don't call me General."

Muffled laughter echoed across the speakers. "How about, 'Once more unto the breach,' oh Fearless Leader!" Cliff quipped.

More laughter, this time not so muffled. Keith scowled. "You people suck."

"But you love us anyway." Lance told him.

"Yeah, so much that when this is over, you're all giving me fifty laps in the gym. And I do mean **ALL **of you." Keith retorted.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Lance protested.

"You can't do that to us mate!" Cliff agreed.

"Yes I can. As you all keep reminding me, **I'm** the General." Keith shot back.

Everyone burst out laughing again.

On the bridge of the 'Explorer', Admiral Harrison listened to the byplay with a smile. _Glad to see things are back to normal…More or less._ He thought to himself. "All right children, let's settle down. The sooner you take care of business, the sooner we can start the party."

"Yes Sir, Dad Sir!" Lance responded.

"Party? I didn't hear about any party." Keith questioned.

"That's because stick in the mud _General's _aren't invited!" Lance laughed.

Keith scowled at Lance's image on his view screen. "Harrison, one hundred laps." He grinned wolfishly.

"Hey Montgomery, kiss my a—"

"Skipper, fighters coming in above us!" Hunk interrupted.

Keith's tone instantly turned serious. "Evasive maneuvers! Take them down!" He ordered as he sent Black into a steep dive. He easily eluded the robot fighters, and fired his missiles, knocking three of them from the sky.

"Nice shootin' Tex." Lance drawled.

Keith ignored him. "Dad, have your squadron mount a point attack. Scatter Haltor's forces and cause as much havoc as you can."

"I'm on it Keith." Edward told him. He led his flight squadron straight into the enemy fighters.

"Mom, keep your group around the Castle. We'll try and keep them up here, but I want you back there covering, just in case." Keith told her.

"Yes Keith." Cass responded.

"Cliff! Keep you Team hidden for now. I don't want Haltor knowing just how strong we are. Let's try and keep him in the dark as long as we can."

"Righto chum. You heard him Team, hold fast." Cliff told his Team.

"Lance, you Hunk and Pidge, let's get in there and take down that Command ship. We'll clear a path, Pidge get in there and do your stuff." Keith ordered.

"No problem Keith." Pidge replied.

"We're on it Skipper." Hunk replied.

"Hey Keith?" Lance's voice came across the speaker.

"What?" Keith snapped.

"Breathe."

Keith scowled down at Lance's face, who winked and broke off contact. Keith sent Black into a sharp turn, heading towards Haltor's command ship. The other Lions followed close on his heels.


	20. Chapter 20

Voltron and Co. belong to WEP, the rest belong to me.

* * *

"Sir! Enemy fighters attacking us!"

Haltor whirled around, facing the viewscreen. "What?" He turned to Haggar. "You told me they never take the offensive!"

Haggar shook her head in bewilderment. "They never have! They have always waited for us to attack first!"

"They've apparently changed their tactics. Launch more fighters!" Haltor ordered.

"Sir! They are breaking through! They're almost to the ship!"

Haltor peered up at the screen and narrowed his eyes. "I see only four Lions, and no sign of the other Team. We must have done more damage than we thought." His eyes lit up with an unholy glee. "Release the Robeast!"

Haggar stepped in front of him. "I told you, I need Keith unharmed."

Haltor glared at the witch. "Very well, bring me the Black Lion."

* * *

Keith watched as his Team plowed through the enemy fighters, almost decimating their ranks. Satisfied, he called out to his father. "Dad, how are you doing?"

"Right as rain son." Edward replied. "We've pretty much taken care of these guys, what do you say we head your way and—" His voice was cut off in mid-sentence.

"Dad? DAD!" Keith franticly pushed buttons on his console. He pinpointed his father's location and punched it up on the viewscreen. Enemy fighters were swarming the area. "Shit."

"Keith? What's going on?" Lance demanded.

Keith turned Black and headed towards the Castle. "Haltor's fighters are attacking the Castle. So much for a surprise attack."

"More than those fighters Keith, look!" Pidge exclaimed.

Keith looked up at his screen. A huge Robeast appeared in front of them. It was deep brown, with gleaming metal claws. It roared and advanced on the Lions. "Fall back!" He ordered.

The creature roared and swung one of its huge arms, catching Keith's Lion and sending it spinning across the sky. It followed Black and grabbed the Lion in its claws.

"Cap you all right?" Lance called out. "Keith! Dammit Keith, answer me!" There was no answer. "Cliff, get up here!"

"On my way mate. Move out Team." Cliff ordered. The Vehicle Force quickly launched and sped towards the Robeast. "That is one ugly piece of work." Cliff said, getting his first glimpse of the creature. "All right Crick, this is your party."

"Aye Commander. Let's take him down Team. FORM VOLTRON!" The fifteen ships formed the mighty robot. "Fire lasers!" Crick ordered. Yellow beams shot out and hit the Robeast in the back. The creature roared in pain. "Move in!" Voltron moved forward and swung his fist, connecting with the creature's midsection. It doubled over and fell back, abandoning Black Lion.

"Keith! C'mon buddy, talk to me!" Lance flew his Red Lion close to Black.

"I'm here."

Lance breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you all right?"

"Well, I'm seeing double, and since I only have one eye, that can't be good."

Keith punched a few buttons on his console and Black righted itself. "Cliff do you have things under control here?"

"Right as rain. Go, take down that command ship." Cliff answered.

The four Lions sped off. "Pidge, how close do you need to be?" Keith asked.

"As close as I can get. I've set up a communications net of my own. Once I activate it, they won't be able to talk to anyone!"

"Then let's put you on their doorstep." Keith put Black into a dive and feinted at the Command ship. The others followed close behind him.

Enemy fighters poured from the ship. "Evasive maneuvers!" Keith ordered. "Where's our fighter squadron?"

Allura's voice called out from his speaker. "Keith, we've suffered heavy losses in the fighters. I've launched the next group and the Admiral has launched his as well."

"Have you heard from my father?" Keith asked.

There was a pause. "He was leader of the squadron we lost. We haven't been able to reach him. I'm sorry Keith." Allura said quietly.

Keith closed his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. "Are the Castle defenses holding?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yes."

Keith opened his eyes and he stared ahead at Haltor's ship. His expression hardened. "Stay safe. Montgomery out."

"Cap? What's the plan?" Lance asked.

"We've got to stop Haltor from launching anymore fighters." Keith mused.

"And how do you propose we do that Skipper?" Hunk asked.

"I'm going to set my lateral thrusters on maximum and penetrate the hull of his flight deck."

"Huh?" Hunk asked.

"What did you say?" Pidge added.

"You're going to _what_?" This from Lance.

"I'm going to ram them."

Lance grinned wolfishly. "That's what I thought you said."

* * *

"Sir! The Vehicle Force is overwhelming the Robeast."

Haltor whirled. "Show me!" The soldier punched the image up on the view screen. It showed the Robeast and Voltron fighting. The Robeast was franticly trying to keep away from Voltron's sword.

Another soldier got Haltor's attention. "The Lion Force is attacking our flight deck! We will not be able to launch any more fighters."

"What!" Haltor roared. Before the soldier could answer, the ship rocked. "What happened?"

"The flight deck has been destroyed Sir."

"Destroyed? How?"

"It looks like the Black Lion tore it apart Sir."

Haltor snarled, his yellow eyes flashing. "I'll kill him."

"I told you, I need him alive." Haggar appeared at Haltor's side.

"What is so important about him witch?" Haltor demanded.

"You will see. I want him alive and unharmed, do you understand me?"

Haltor snarled again, then smiled evilly. "Fine. Release the others. Bring me the Black Lion. Immediately."

* * *

Cassandra Montgomery dove in and out of the enemy fighters, firing her lasers. She concentrated on the task before her, and tried not to think about her husband. Edward hadn't been heard from since the early stages of the battle. She glanced around at her squadron. "Pull back and let them get closer. See if we can break down their ranks." She ordered. "Alex?"

"Yes Cass?"

"Anything from Edward or the boys?"

Back on the 'Explorer', Alex shook his head. "The two Voltron Teams are heckling Haltor's Command ship. Nothing on Edward. We're heading that way to check as soon as we can. I'm sorry Cass."

"Sir!" Alex turned to one of Cliff's men. "It looks like the Command ship is on fire Sir." He pulled the image up on the viewscreen.

Alex peered up at the display. Sure enough, Haltor's ship seemed to be on fire and was listing to one side. He watched as Black Lion flew in close and disappeared into the smoke. The ship rocked again as another explosion shook it. "Keith! What is going on up there?"

Black reappeared on the back side of the ship. "I took out their launch bay. That should prevent Haltor from launching anymore fighters."

"Yeah Dad, he's up there having fun, while we're sitting around here, waiting to cover his butt." Lance shot back.

Alex grinned in spite of himself. "Good work. We may pull this off yet."

"Of course we will, **I'm** here!" Lance cracked.

Hunk groaned. "His head gets any bigger, and we're gonna have to enlarge Red's cockpit."

Pidge interrupted them. "Keith! Haltor just released two more Robeasts."

"Let's just try and hold them off until Cliff and the others can get here and help us out." Keith replied.

"Aye-aye Skipper." Hunk took Yellow into a dive, feinting at one of the Robeasts.

"Crick! How are you doing?" Keith called out.

"We should be finished here shortly. We'll get there as soon as we can." Crick answered.

* * *

"Roger that. Montgomery out."

Allura bit her lower lip in vexation as she watched the battle on the viewscreen. Enemy fighters swarmed the countryside, destroying houses, forests, anything they could. Her ships zipped in and out, trying to destroy them.

Dorma glanced up at her, than back to her brother. Hazar stood with his hands folded across his chest, eyes narrowed. He had refrained from giving orders, but Dorma knew from his expression, how much he wanted to. She placed her hand on his arm and sent him a tiny smile. He squeezed her hand without taking his eyes from the screen.

One of the aides turned to Allura. "Majesty, Haltor has released two Robeasts. They are headed this way." He turned back to the screen. "Correction, Majesty, they are converging on General Montgomery's Lion."

"On Keith? Why?" Allura asked puzzled.

Hazar turned to her. "I would have to guess that Haltor and Haggar want the Black Lion. And not so incidentally, Keith as well."

"He will not be able to stop them. They will take him. And they will kill him. Keith cannot do this alone. They need Voltron. They need _**you**._" Dorma told Allura, not bothering to mask the anger in her voice.

Allura looked from Dorma back to the screen. Sure enough, the Robeasts were following Keith's movements, ignoring the rest of the Team and the fighters swarming around it. She watched a few moments longer, then turned to Hazar. "Commander, you are in charge. Give any orders you see fit."

Hazar nodded. "Yes Your Majesty." Allura then turned and hurried from the room. Coran got up and followed on her heels. Dorma turned back to her brother, a crafty smile on her lips.

"_Fladrea, dulas satta lifrte tey meket._" Hazar frowned at her.

Dorma shook her head. "_Vey cochova, dinto salla_ Allura_ vistetw qeaylu inees._" She sighed. "Hazar, the Blue Lion is her responsibility. It is her duty to her planet and her people."

"Nonetheless, she is their Queen. You should treat her with the respect she deserves."

"She is not **my** Queen. I am the only one who does not treat her as if she were made of glass." Dorma sighed again. "Hazar, my husband and my soul-brother are out there, fighting for their lives. She was chosen to fly the Blue Lion and take her place with Voltron. Keith and the others **need** her."

"She has been through a terrible trauma. She may not be ready."

"There are others who have lost far more than she. Keith has told me she is afraid to fly. She will not even go near the Lions. The best way to cure a phobia is to face it. You of all people should know that _cochova_."

Hazar turned back to the screen and watched as Blue Lion soared into the sky. "Perhaps you are right Dorma. Perhaps you are right."


	21. Chapter 21

Here's another one for you K. Glad you're enjoying it. I have the story 95 finished, just have to wrap things up. I try and submit chapters one or two at a time for suspense. Looks like it's working. :) Not sure what I'm going to do about Keith and Allura yet. I've got it down both ways in my head. Guess you'll just have to wait and see!

Voltron and its characters belong to WEP, I own the rest.

* * *

Keith dodged as the Robeast lunged after him. The creature scraped its claws along the length of Black's side. Keith grimaced at the sound.

"Hey Skipper! You all right in there?" Hunk called out.

"Fine. This isn't working…" Keith muttered under his breath.

"No kidding." Lance replied.

"We need Voltron. Not Cliff's Team, but **ours**." Pidge stated.

Keith shook his head. "We'll just have to try and hold them off until Crick can get here."

"Easier said than done." Lance muttered as Red Lion dodged the creature's arms.

"Just hang on Lance. They'll be here soo—"

"You don't need to wait for Crick, **I'm** here."

"Allura!" Keith called out, startled.

"Who-hoo! Way to go Allura!" Lance cheered.

"I knew you'd show up." Pidge grinned down at her image.

"Glad to have you back!" Hunk added.

"All right, that's enough." Keith switched to private mode. "Allura, what are you doing up here?" He demanded.

"I am still part of this Team Keith." She told him firmly.

"You haven't recovered from your accident. You shouldn't be here."

"With that eye injury, neither should you." She shot back.

Keith scowled. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"You never do." She met his gaze fearlessly. "Keith, Crick won't make it here in time. You need me." She told him.

Keith gritted his teeth against the remark he wanted to say. He switched back and addressed the Team. "Well then since you're here, let's form VOLTRON!"

The Team quickly assembled the giant robot. "All right, no screwing around. Form Blazing Sword!" Keith ordered. Voltron advanced on the Robeast. The creature backed away in fear.

"Where's the other one?" Lance asked.

Pidge scanned the area. "It's on the other side of the command ship."

"Good. Let's take this guy down and move in on the other one." Keith ordered.

Voltron advanced on the creature, swinging his sword managing to slice it around the midsection. The Robeast roared in pain and fury and attacked Voltron. It lunged for the mighty robot and managed to grab his arm. Lance hollered in pain. Before anyone could respond, the Robeast fired off a powerful electric volt. Everyone yelled.

Keith's eyes were clenched shut and his teeth gritted in pain. "Hang on…Pidge?"

"Working…on it…Keith." The jolts stopped. "There…That should do it."

"Good work Pidge. Everyone still here?" Keith called out.

"A little toasted around the edges, but I'm all right." Hunk answered.

"I'm fine too." Allura replied.

"Lance?" There was no answer. "Lance can you hear me?" Keith pulled up the visuals for Red. Lance lay slumped over the console. "Lance!"

Lance began to stir, and after a moment, lifted his head. "I—I'm all right. Just give me a second..." He said faintly.

"Back off and re-group Team. Give us some breathing room." Keith pulled Voltron back, keeping well out of the way of the Robeast.

"Keith! We're being attacked by a Robeast!" Harrison's voice cut in over the intercom. "Most of my fighters have already been engaged around the Castle and the 'Explorer' doesn't have the maneuverability to fight this thing off."

"Dammit…" Keith muttered.

"Relax General, we're through here. You finish up this one and we'll take care of the other." Crick responded. Vehicle Voltron sped off towards the lake.

"Thanks Crick. Lance? Are you all set?" Keith asked.

* * *

"Yeah, I think I'll live." Lance's voice drawled across the speaker.

Coran, Dorma, Hazar and a small group of aides paused to look up at the view screen. The screen was spilt into two images, showing both Voltron Teams battling the Robeasts.

Dorma glanced over at Hazar, her violet eyes wide. He placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "He is fine _fladrea._"

"He spoke to me before he left. He said he had a feeling they were not all coming back this time. You know he has _Kach'Ara Delindra_, the Sight." She looked up into her brother's eyes. "I fear for their lives." She whispered.

Hazar pulled her close. He was about to say something, when the intercom went off. Coran turned to them. "Lady Dorma, you are needed in Sick-bay."

She pulled away from her brother. "Tell them I am on my way." She hurried out the door. Suddenly she paused, bringing one hand to her forehead and the other holding onto the wall for support. People rushed passed her in the hallway. She shook her head to clear it and quickly broke into a run. Dorma burst through the sick-bay doors. "Troi! Where is my son!"

Brenda hurried to her side. "Easy honey, he's over here." She led Dorma over to one of the private rooms. "I figured when we called you'd know it was him."

"What is wrong?" Dorma asked, stopping to let a pair of nurses go past them with a gurney.

"It's nothing to do with his injuries." Brenda replied.

Dorma paused and looked her mother in law in the eye. "Tell me."

"Let's me just say that it's like seeing Lance all over again." At Dorma's puzzled look, Brenda opened the door and led her inside.

Troi was sitting up on the bed, thrashing franticly. Dr. Gorma and Annie were trying to force him back down on the bed.

Troi caught sight of his mother and froze, locking his gaze on her. _"_ _Malda! Tey us yasille den circea paas Palda en Vahloo _Keith_ jye gosta! __Mey sala dre qerta hak troolia Malda!"_

Dorma hurried to her son's side and took her hand in his. _"Vey _Troi,_ vey delatris. Halka des rinut kala tres. __Bellie sovt."_

Troi would not be comforted. _"Malda, dis heltta selak gosta! Tala mee des suunlee wult! Mey sala dre qerta hak troolia yistrita!"_

"_Vey Troi. Tey is kala tres."_

Troi lay back down, but his eyes were still wild. _"Malda, dyla Palda..."_

"He is fine Troi, relax, relax." She ran her hand across Troi's forehead, and the young man relaxed back onto the pillow. Brenda surreptitiously stuck a needle in his arm. _"Bellie sovt ne svavaliade vola. Bellie sovt…" _Dorma whispered and continued rubbing his hair until the boy had fallen into a deep sleep. The adults slipped out of the room.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Dr. Gorma inquired.

Brenda sighed. "The same thing happened to Lance when he was younger. I assume you know about Lance's 'feelings'?" Gorma nodded.

"We in the Druhle Empire call it _Kach'Ara Delindra._ It means the Sight, the ability to see into the future." Dorma told them.

"Lance used to wake up screaming from nightmares when he was about seven. It took forever to calm him down." Brenda continued.

"And you think Troi has this…Sight?" Gorma asked.

"It would appear that is correct." Dorma replied.

Gorma turned to Brenda. "You said this came upon Lance as a child. Why did it wait so long with Troi?"

Brenda shrugged. "Who knows? Different physiology maybe."

"I wonder…" Annie paused thoughtfully. She turned to Dorma. "Has he ever been on any kind of medication before this week?" Dorma shook her head. "I've been studying brain research at school. The ability could have always been there, but the painkillers and sedatives that he's been on could have triggered some kind of response in his brain, making him susceptible for this to happen."

"Will it be permanent?" Dorma asked.

"There's no way to tell. But I would guess that it would be. Things like this don't often disappear once they're roused." Annie said thoughtfully.

"So, what did he tell you? My Druhle is a bit rusty." Brenda asked.

"He knew something had happened to Lance. And he said they were all in terrible danger." Dorma replied.

Brenda stiffened. "What happened to Lance?" She asked fearfully.

"Voltron was attacked by a Robeast. It sent electricity through Lance's Lion and knocked himunconscious for a few moments. He is fine now." Dorma smiled thinly.

"And Keith? I distinctly heard Troi mention his uncle." Brenda persisted.

Dorma sighed. "He said that both Lance and Keith are imperiled. That he feared they were going to die."

Brenda went white, and Annie clenched her hands together. "And will they?" Brenda asked, fearing the answer.

Dorma shook her head. "I do not know. I do not have the Sight. But Lance has told me that it is not often clear what will happen. That most of the time it is only a vague warning of what may yet to be."

Gorma looked thoughtful for a moment. "All right then. Keep Troi sedated. I don't need him jumping up again and needing more surgery. We have enough to worry about at the moment." He nodded towards the door where the latest group of wounded pilots were coming in. He quickly went over and got to work.

"Why don't you stay with Troi for a bit. I gave him a pretty strong dose, but I'd like you to stick close just in case." Brenda gave Dorma's hand a squeeze then hurried after Gorma.

Annie followed Dorma into Troi's room. "Why did you lie to Mom?" Dorma looked up in startlement. "Pidge has told me all about Lance's 'funny feelings' and that almost all the time, Lance is dead on target."

"I—I did not want to cause more worry." She looked up at Annie. "While it is true that Lance's premonitions are nearly always correct, there have been times when they were wrong."

"I overheard him talking to you at the briefing. He said that they might not all come back this time, and now Troi is saying basically the same thing."

Dorma looked back down at her son. "I know. I know."


	22. Chapter 22

And a little more, just to tempt you all! Enjoy!

* * *

The Vehicle Voltron Force quickly advanced on the Robeast attacking the 'Explorer'. "Spinning Laser Blades!" Crick ordered. The blades shot out from Voltron and hit the Robeast in the chest, knocking it backwards off the ship. "Now, herd him out into the open."

Inside his ship, Cliff punched up communications. "Admiral! What kind of damage did that thing do to my ship?"

"Minor structural damage, nothing to worry about. You pulled him off before he could really get started." Harrison replied.

"Good. This Haltor bastard has alot to answer for." Cliff cut the channel and Voltron moved in on the Robeast.

Crick sent Blazing Sword flying and it lodged in the creature's midsection. It roared in pain and fury. "Finish him off. Fire missiles." Crick ordered. The creature spun backwards from the impact. Voltron grabbed his sword and lopped off the Robeast's head. It stood still for a moment, then exploded.

"Brilliant work Team." Cliff told them.

"Damage report." Crick demanded. Everyone checked in fine.

"I think we should separate and help out the fighters around the Castle. Keith took out Haltor's launch bay, but there's still alot of them out there." Cliff said.

Crick nodded. "I agree. Separate!" Voltron split into fifteen ships. "You heard your Commander, move out!" Most of the ships flew off towards the Castle.

"Dreana, Hans, you stick close to the 'Explorer'. We'll take care of the fighters." Cliff told them.

"We came here to help." Hans said vehemently.

"I know you did lad, but right now I want you here. Those fighters have already taken down half of a superbly trained air squadron. You will not be added to the list of casualties." Cliff said firmly. "That's an order Cadet."

Hans clenched his jaw tightly. "Yes Sir." He responded shortly and watched as Cliff flew off in the distance.

"He is right Hans. Besides, some of those guys are sure to get through and go for the ship. We'll get first shot at them." Dreana told him.

"_Ja_, I suppose you're right." The two young pilots flew off towards the 'Explorer'.

* * *

The Lion Force continued attacking the Robeast. The creature tried to catch the mighty robot in its grip, but Keith kept them just out of range. "Electro Force Cross!" The cross shot out of Voltron's chest and caught the Robeast. The creature fell back, stunned. "Finish him off!" Keith ordered. He swung Voltron's sword and cross-sliced the Robeast across the chest. The creature bellowed in pain, then exploded.

"That takes care of big, brown, and ugly." Hunk quipped.

"Don't talk about Lance like that." Pidge laughed.

"Hey!" Lance called out indignantly.

"All right Team, let's separate. Pidge, you and I will go for the command ship and that communications array. Hunk and Lance, help out our fighters and cover the Castle. Allura—"

She cut him off. "I will go with Lance and Hunk. Even with both Voltron Teams, my fighters are severely outnumbered."

Keith sighed in resignation. "Fine, all of you have your orders. Move out!"

Voltron quickly split into the five Lions. Green and Black headed towards the command ship while the others sped off towards the Castle.

* * *

"What do you mean all my Robeasts have been destroyed!" Haltor roared.

The robot bowed in submission. "The two Voltron Teams have managed to destroy all three of them Sir."

Haggar shuffled forward. "I told you they would be hard to kill. Like your father, you chose not to believe me."

Haltor snarled at her then turned back to the robot. "Where is the Voltron Force now?"

"They have split into individuals again Sir. Most of them are attacking our fighters. Two of the Vehicle ships have stayed behind to protect the 'Explorer'."

"What of the Lion ships?"

"Three of them, Yellow, Blue, and Red are amongst the fighters."

Haltor frowned. "What about the other two? Where is the Black Lion?"

"I am uncertain My Lord. We do not see it or the Green Lion on any of our sensors."

Haltor growled. "Find them!"

"Yes Sir." The robot bowed and hurried back to his post.

Haltor stood seething, as he watched the battle enfold on the screens. "Where are they?" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly the ship rocked, and the lights flickered for a moment.

"I believe you have the answer to that question." Haggar cackled.

"Sir! Black and Green Lions are attacking the ship from below! They are trying to take out the communications array!" One of the soldiers told them.

"**WHAT? **How dare they!" Haltor roared. "Call the fighters back. Blast them from the sky!"

"No. I have told you, I want Keith!" Haggar told him.

Haltor whirled to face the witch. "Why? What is so important that you need him alive?" He demanded.

"I plan on turning him into a Robeast. He will be under my control, but his mind will be aware of everything." She cackled evilly. "Think of the irony as his friends destroy yet another Robeast, never knowing who it really is! Then, their horror when they discover the truth."

Haltor paused thoughtfully. "It might work. How long will it take to transform him?"

"Once I have him in my grasp, less than a week." Haltor stared out the window, silently watching the battle. "Keith killed your father, he will do the same to you if you give him the chance." Haggar said quietly.

Haltor's expression hardened. "Release the last Robeast! Destroy the Green Lion, but bring the Black to me."

* * *

Keith arced his Lion around in a tight circle. "I don't think they've spotted us yet Pidge. How're you doing?"

"Working on it Keith." Pidge's hands flew across his keyboard, his forehead furrowed in concentration. "There!" He fired one of Green's missiles, hitting the underside of Haltor's ship.

"Is the net down?" Keith asked.

"It should be. Coran?"

"I'm not sure…Wait! Yes, we are receiving incoming transmissions!" Coran told them.

Keith allowed himself to relax marginally. "Send a message to Galaxy Garrison and let them know what is going on. Tell them we need whatever help they can send us."

"Hazar is already on it Keith."

"Good. Pidge, let's head back to—" His words were cut off as his Lion was rocked by enemy fire. "Where did these guys come from? Pidge! Retreat!"

"No kidding!" Pidge and Keith swung their Lions away from the Command ship. A dark shape loomed in front of them.

"He's got _another _one!" Pidge said incredulously.

"Get out of its way!" Keith hollered. They both sent their Lions into a dive, trying to avoid the creature's grasp. "We could use some help over here!"

"On our way." Cliff responded.

"Right behind you Cliff." Lance added. "Allura, stay here, close to Hunk and the others. We'll take care of Keith."

Allura nodded into her viewscreen. "Be careful! All of you."

Lance and Cliff quickly flew off. Kim and Cinda followed close behind.

Keith and Pidge meanwhile, zipped in and out of the Robeast's reach. They fired missiles and lasers, but nothing seemed to faze the creature.

"This isn't good…" Pidge muttered.

"Hang in there, help's on the way." Keith told him.

More laser fire erupted around them, startling the creature back.

"You rang?" Lance called out.

Keith grinned down at his friend. "It's about time you got here."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch. Are we going to take this thing down or what?" Lance quipped good naturedly.

"Try and distract it, aim for the head." Cliff ordered. His Team flew at the creature's eyes, forcing it back.

"See if we can knock it into the command ship. Take care of two birds with one stone." Keith called out. The seven ships moved forward.

Without warning, the Robeast lunged out and grabbed Cliff and Lance's ship. It clenched them in its fists, then smashed them together. Cliff's ship and Red Lion tumbled out of the sky.

"Cliff!" Kim screamed. She sent her ship into a steep dive, following her husband's.

"Lance!" Pidge and Keith hollered together. Neither answered. Keith tried not to wince as he watched his friends hit the ground. "Kim, Cinda, get down there and cover them! Hunk! We need help over here!"

Back at the Castle, Hunk swung his Lion around. "On my way Skipper."

"I'm coming too!" Allura answered. They sped off.

"Commander Hazar!" Crick called out.

"Yes?" The Druhle Leader answered from the Castle.

"Lance and Cliff have both taken a hit. I need a medic team sent to my location." Crick paused a moment. "Sir, you might want to alert Lady Dorma. They went down pretty hard."

"I am sure my sister is already aware of the situation. A rescue ship has been launched. They will be there as soon as the area is secure." Hazar told them.

"We'll take care of that!" Crick narrowed his eyes and fired a volley off at the Robeast. He flew a tight circle around its head, then headed off in the opposite direction. The creature roared in anger and turned and followed Crick.

* * *

Kim quickly landed near Cliff and ran to his ship. Cinda trailed close behind her. Kim opened the hatch. "Cliff? Cliff?" She called out. She was answered with a low moan. Cinda pushed Kim out of the way and knelt at Cliff's side, placing her hands on his temples.

Cliff's eyes fluttered open. "Kim…Cinda…."

"Tell me where you're hurt Cliff." Cinda asked him.

"My leg…I can't feel my leg…" His eyes started to close.

"No! Stay with me Cliff!" Kim clutched his hand tightly in hers.

Cinda turned to look at his leg. It was pinned under a crushed piece of the console. Blood was splattered along his pants leg, and Cinda could see a piece of his thigh bone penetrating through the fabric. She looked up and met Kim's eyes. "Keep him talking. Don't let him pass out. I'm going to check on Lance." Kim nodded and Cinda slipped back outside.

Outside, Cinda glanced up. Crick, Keith and Pidge had managed to drive the Robeast away from their location. A sudden movement caught her eye and she turned to see Lance stagger out of his Lion. He took a few faltering steps forward, then collapsed to his knees. She was at his side in an instant.

Lance looked up at her through unfocused eyes. He had taken off his helmet, and blood ran down his face from a four-inch gash on his forehead. He also held his left arm cradled against his chest. "C—Cinda?" He mumbled.

"Lance, look at me." Cinda commanded. She placed her hands on either side of her head and looked deep into his green eyes. His pupils thinned to mere pinpoints then returned to normal size. The blood flowing down his face slowed to a trickle. She broke off contact and eased Lance to a sitting position against Red. "Relax, how's the pain?"

"Bearable…" Lance replied, grimacing.

_:Cinda how are they:_ Crick's voice sounded in her mind.

She caught the overtones of his concern for Cliff, and instead of answering, sent an image of their friend lying in his ship. _:We need a medical team before he bleeds to death.:_ She sent back.

_:They are on their way.:_

Cinda turned back to Lance. "Lance, I want you to stay right here. There's a medical ship on its way. Don't move and don't close your eyes." Lance gazed up at her, his expression blank. "**LANCE!**"

Lance started. "Yeah…"

"Stay awake!" She bolted to her feet and ran back to Cliff.

Inside the ruined ship, Kim continued talking to her husband. Cliff's eyes kept closing and he was clearly struggling to stay conscious. "Cliff, honey stay with me!"

He closed his eyes again. "Kim…let me rest…just for a few minutes…"

"**NO!**" Kim shook him lightly on the shoulder. "Clifton George Sheffield! I need you to stay awake! Don't you dare leave me! Don't you orphan our child before it has a chance to be born!" Tears streamed down her face.

Cliff struggled to open his eyes. "What?…Child?"

"Yes you moron!" She placed his hand on her stomach. "We're having a baby. You stay with me. I am not raising this child on my own do you hear me!"

Cliff smiled weakly. "I…I love you Kimberly…"

Kim smiled through her tears. "I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

Here's a bit more...play an evil laugh in your heads...

* * *

Keith, Pidge and Crick had succeeded in driving the Robeast away from the downed ships. The creature roared in frustration as it tried once again to grab at them.

"Hey Keith, now that we've managed to piss him off, now what do you propose we do?" Pidge asked.

Keith thought for a moment. "The canyon. See if we can drive him off a cliff."

"Good thing you've got us here to help!"

Keith started at the sound of his wife's voice. "Allura! What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She shot back.

"Dammit Allura!"

Crick cut in, interrupting them. "Thought you'd want to know, Lance has a concussion and what Cinda thinks is a broken arm."

"And Cliff?" Keith asked.

"It's not good. A rescue team is on the way."

Keith swore under his breath. "Crick, we can handle things here. Get planet side and do what you can."

Crick hesitated. "Are you sure?" _:I don't want to leave you up here alone.:_

"We'll be fine. Cliff needs you. **GO!**" Keith ordered. Without another word, Crick sped off. "Admiral! We could use some help."

"We'll be there as soon as we can Keith." Harrison answered. "Some of those damn fighters of Haltor's broke through our ranks. It'll take a few minutes for me to get there."

"We'll save some Robeast for you. Montgomery out."

"Keith! We've taken care of the fighters near the Castle. What's left of my squadron is on its way." Cassandra told them.

"We're right behind them." Ginger piped in.

"The 'Explorer' is under fire, take care of them first. We'll keep the Robeast busy until you get here." Keith feinted his Lion at the Robeast's head. It roared in frustration and tried to follow. "C'mon big guy, this way." The creature roared again and launched itself at Keith.

"Oh no you don't!" Hunk swerved in, throwing the beast off balance.

"My turn!" Pidge zipped under one of its arms and fired off a volley of lasers.

"You guys are having all the fun!" Allura called out. She dropped Blue onto the creatures back and tore at its neck. The Robeast thrashed in pain and anger.

"Pidge! What's Haltor's command ship doing?" Keith asked.

Pidge scanned the area. "This is weird Keith. He's just sitting there. Hasn't even tried to fire at us."

"Big idiot is probably hoping his Robeast will do his dirty work for him." Hunk muttered.

"Is it possible you damaged more than the flight deck?" Allura asked.

Keith shook his head. "I don't think so." He dove as the Robeast tried to grab his Lion. "Keep pushing him towards the canyon. Without Voltron, it's the only way we can get rid of him." Keith ordered.

The four Lion ships herded the Robeast in the direction of the canyon. The creature swung its arms at the ships, trying to take them down. One arm caught Hunk and sent him and his Yellow Lion spinning. He quickly righted himself and flew back at the Robeast, arming his Lion with a sharp blade in its jaws. "Take that you worthless piece of garbage!" Hunk yelled as he slashed at its face.

The creature bellowed and struck out, catching Pidge's Green Lion. It held the Lion tightly in its grip, crushing it. Pidge screamed in pain.

Keith snarled and launched himself at the Robeast's head. Black sank its claws and teeth deep into the Robeast's eyes. The Robeast shrieked in pain and hurled Pidge to the ground. Green Lion skidded across the ground and toppled over the edge of the canyon cliff.

"PIDGE!" Hunk yelled out. He sent his Lion after his friend.

"Allura! Follow Hunk, I'll take care of the Robeast." Keith ordered.

"Right!" She flew after Hunk.

Keith turned back to the Robeast. "Now it's just me and you." He snarled. He tore into the Robeast again. Suddenly, laser fire cut across his view-screen. "What the…?" He whirled around. Haltor's command ship was looming behind him. "Shit." Keith muttered. "Admiral! I'm in trouble!"

"Hang tight Keith, we're almost through here!" Harrison responded.

"We're right behind you Keith." Hans appeared in Keith's sight. Dreana followed close behind him.

"What do you two think you're doing? Get out of here!" Keith ordered angrily.

"No way Sir! We can help you hold this thing off until the others arrive." Dreana answered firmly.

"I order you to back off. NOW!" Keith told them.

Hans grinned down at his screen. "Hey Dre, I'm having a communications problem, transmissions seem to be breaking up."

Dreana smiled back. "I seem to be having the same problem."

"Dammit you two! This isn't a game!" Keith hollered at them.

Hans ignored Keith. "Dre, buzz his head, see if we can distract him!"

"Right on it Hans!" She sent her ship straight at the Robeast. At the last moment, she pulled up, causing the creature to lunge after her. Hans shot forward, hitting it on the back, causing it to lose its balance. It fell to the ground.

"Nice move." Keith told them grudgingly. He fired off a volley of missiles. The Robeast lay still for a moment, then exploded.

"And you wanted us to stay behind." Hans quipped.

Keith frowned down at his view-screen. "We were lucky. Now let's—" He was cut off as more laser fire from the command ship surrounded his Lion. He dove quickly, trying to evade it, but felt a shot hit his ship. Black shook and started losing altitude. "Get out of here!" Keith yelled.

Hans and Dreana fired off a few shots at the command ship before backing off to a safer distance. "What's going on up there?" Admiral Harrison demanded.

"Sir! Haltor's command ship is attacking General Montgomery!" Dreana answered.

Harrison punched up the image on his screen. It showed Haltor's ship chasing after Keith. "Damn."

Keith frantically tried to keep out of the way, but it was to no avail. The last shot had damaged his thrusters and he was finding it hard to maneuver. Suddenly, a strong yellow beam shot out of Haltor's ship, encompassing Black and sending a short electrical jolt through the Lion. Keith yelled out as the shock went through him.

"_Farbroeder!_" Hans shouted.

"Keith!" Dreana yelled at the same time.

"Stay back!" Keith pushed buttons on his console. Black couldn't move. "It's some sort of tractor beam. Don't let him lock on you! Get the hell out of here!"

"But…But—" Dreana started.

"I said get out! Head back to the 'Explorer', I'll be fine. **GO!**" Keith shouted. The two cadets paused a moment longer, then flew off in the opposite direction. Keith shut down Black and allowed Haltor to pull him aboard. As soon as he felt Black settle inside the ship, Keith pulled out his Key. He punched a few buttons and a small, secret drawer opened underneath his control panel. He slipped the Key inside and locked the drawer. He pulled a small vial off his belt and swallowed what was inside it. Then, taking off his helmet and aiming his gun at the top hatch, he sat back and waited.

* * *

Alex Harrison watched Keith's capture from the 'Explorer's' bridge. "Dammit, some one get us up there and help him!" He ordered.

"We can't Sir." One of the deck officers answered him. "We've taken a few direct hits. Decks six and seven are on fire."

"What about our fighters?"

"They're trying to take care of the remaining enemy forces Sir."

Harrison swore in frustration. "Crick, Ginger, some one answer me!"

"I'm here Admiral. What do you need?" Ginger replied.

"That bastard's captured Keith. Take what's left of your Team and do what you can to take down that command ship." He ordered.

"Yes Sir! You heard him Team, bring him down." Ginger and the remaining Voltron Force sped off in Haltor's direction.

* * *

Dorma stood outside on the landing strip, her hands clenched at her sides. Her eyes scanned the skies, searching.

"They should be here any minute." Annie walked over stood at her side. Dorma only nodded in reply.

Finally the sound of airships reached their ears and the ships themselves came into view. Annie and the other medics rushed forward as soon as they had landed. The rescue team wheeled Cliff out on a stretcher, Kim and Crick hovering at their side. Cliff was unconscious and his face was so pale it was almost grey. Blood had soaked through the bandages on his leg. Annie scanned him quickly. "Get him to Sick-Bay, we have an O.R. waiting." They rushed him in with Kim and Crick following close behind.

Lance stumbled down the ramp, one arm around Cinda for support. Dorma rushed forward. "_Svavaliadeelin!_"

"Hey Babe…" His voice trailed off and his eyes unfocused.

"Get him down!" Annie ordered, pushing her sister-in-law out of the way and easing Lance down on the tamarack. Blood dripped down the side of his face, and his expression was tight with pain.

Dorma knelt in front of him and pressed her hands to his temples. Annie and Cinda watched as color seeped back into Lance's face. "Dorma…God my head hurts…" He moaned softly as she moved her hands away.

Annie ran her scanner over him. "Looks like a broken arm, a few cracked ribs and a bad concussion. I can't believe he's even conscious. Let's get him inside." She waved and a couple of med-techs hurried over. The carefully hoisted Lance to his feet and helped him inside the Castle. Annie turned to Dorma. "You might as well come with us, since they'll be no keeping you away anyway." She hurried after her brother.

Dorma started to follow, but Cinda grabbed her by the elbow. "Dorma, wait." Cinda shifted uncomfortably. "Lance is in good hands. He'll be fine."

"But Cliff will not." Dorma finished.

Cinda's eyes filled with tears. "Please Dorma…"

Dorma softened. "You love him."

"As you love Keith. He's my brother and…he's dying." Her voice cracked.

Dorma hesitated a moment longer. Then she took Cinda's hand in hers and smiled. "Come Sister. We will help him together."

* * *

Harrison stood watching the Force's progress on the view screen. "How are they doing so far?" He asked.

"The Team's swarming around the command ship. Looks like they're causing mainly structural damage. He's slowed down." One of the men replied.

"Good. Hopefully Keith can find his way off that thing."

"Admiral Harrison Sir!"

Harrison turned. "What is it?"

"The command ship, it's sending off a strange reading." One of the soldiers pointed down at his console.

Harrison walked over and gaze down at the computer screen. "What kind of reading?" He asked.

"That's just it Sir, it's an energy spike. All Haltor's power is being diverted to the main reactor of his ship."

"Why would he do that?" Harrison asked, puzzled.

"I have no idea Sir."

Harrison continued to stare down at the screen. Suddenly his head snapped up and he rushed back to his chair. "Ginger! Get your Team out of there! He's activated the self destruct system! Get out now!"

* * *

What remained of the Vehicle Force continued firing on the command ship. Most of Arus's fighters had either been shot down or had returned to cover the Castle.

Ginger dodged a hail of laser fire. She turned to fire back when the Admiral's message came across her speakers. "Ginger! Get your Team out of there! He's activated the self-destruct system! Get out now!"

"What!" Ginger exclaimed.

"We're picking up a massive energy reading coming from the ship. Get out of there!" Harrison replied.

"You heard him Team, move out!" She swung her ship away from Haltor's vessel. "What about Keith?" She called out.

Harrison swore in frustration. "Have you gotten any communications from him? Anything at all?"

Ginger shook her head. "Nothing."

The Admiral bowed his head, eyes clenched shut. He then issued the hardest order he ever had to give. "Leave him."

Cries of protest cut across the speakers.

"**WHAT!**"

"Leave him? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You can't be serious!"

"No way!"

Harrison interrupted the chatter. "You have your orders. Move out." He closed the connection.

Ginger glared down at the speaker. "Gang, I think we just lost our message relays. I didn't quite catch that last order." Cheers erupted all around her. "Now let's go get him back." She led her Team towards the command ship.

Hans and Dreana moved in behind them. "We're staying." Hans stated firmly.

"And you can't make us leave." Dreana finished.

Ginger smiled down at the two young cadets. "Of course you're staying, Cliff made you part of the Team didn't he? Now get up here and give us a hand."

The remaining ships fired volley after volley at Haltor. The ship began to list and slowed down considerably. "We're getting there Team, a few more shots should—" She was interrupted as the command ship blew up with a thunderous explosion, sending the Voltron Force careening across the sky.

"What is God's name happened up there?" Harrison's voice sounded frantic.

Ginger shook her head to clear it. Her viewscreen showed nothing but smoke. "I don't know…Anybody out there see anything?"

"It's gone! The ship's gone!" Conrad answered in disbelief.

Ginger sent her ship climbing above the smoke. "What are you talking about…" Her voice trailed off. "No, Keith! No, no, **NO!**" She screamed.

Haltor's command ship had been totally obliterated. And it had taken Keith with it.


	24. Chapter 24

Thaks to everyone for the great reviews. Glad you're all enjoying it so far.

* * *

Dorma and Cinda barely noticed when the Castle walls shook. They had all their attention on Cliff. Dorma had her hands on his temples, her eyes shut tight in concentration. Sweat dripped from her brow. Cinda had her hands on Dorma's arm. Together they poured everything they had into their friend.

Brenda and Dr. Gorma worked quickly, trying to stem the blood flowing from Cliff's leg. Gorma shook his head. "It's no use. The femoral artery is ruptured. We can't stop the bleeding. We're going to have to take the leg."

Cinda's eyes snapped open. "No, you can't do that!"

Dorma sighed wearily and she broke contact with Cliff. His vitals faltered for a moment, then stabilized. "It is no use. I cannot help him." Her face was pale.

"There must be _something _we can do!" Cinda protested franticly.

"Both of you are done here. Get out so we can work." Brenda told them crisply, without looking up.

"No, I'm not leaving him." Cinda told her.

Dorma pulled her out of the operating room. "We can no longer help him. They must do what they can to save his life. He will live without his leg." She nodded over at Kim who was watching them, fear in her eyes. "Will you have him die and leave her to bear their child alone?"

Cinda looked up in surprise. "She's pregnant?"

Dorma nodded. "She told me when they landed. I do not think Cliff knows."

Kim walked over to them. "What's going on?" Her voice was tight with emotion. Dorma took her hand. "You should be resting." She led Kim over to a couch.

"Sit. He is stable but they cannot save his leg."

Kim jumped to her feet. "No! They can't do that to him!"

Cinda placed her hand on her arm. "Kim we tried. We really tried."

"No, no, no! They can't take his leg. It'll kill him!"

"It's the only way Kim, he'll die if they don't." Cinda told her. _:Crick, we need you:_

"No, they're just not trying hard enough!" Kim tried to push her way past them. Cinda grabbed her arm to stop her. Kim pulled away. "Leave me alone! You could help him if you really wanted to!" There was an edge of hysteria to her voice.

Crick appeared in answer to Cinda's silent summons. "Kim, look at me. Kimberly!" She turned, her hazel eyes filled with tears. "You aren't helping him. You're going to harm the baby. Relax, relax." He looked deep into her eyes, his voice strangely hypnotic. Kim's eyes unfocused and she slumped forward into his arms. Crick nodded at Dorma. "We'll take care of her. Lance needs you."

Without another word, Dorma hurried off in the opposite direction. She opened the doors to the main medical ward, and stopped, looking around in shock. People were laying everywhere, in various state of injury. Even the floors in the hallway were filled with wounded. "_Kestrde valindal!_" She swore under her breath. Annie spotted her in the doorway and waved. Dorma hurried over. "Where is he?" She asked.

"This way." Annie led her into another room. Lance was sitting propped up on an exam table. His head and chest had been bandaged, and a nurse was placing his arm in a cast. "Hey big brother, look who I found."

Lance looked up. "Dorma…" He struggled to his feet, pushing the nurse away.

Dorma rushed to him, wrapping her arms around him. "_Svavaliadeelin,_ I am here." She gently eased him back down on the bed.

"Cliff, where's Cliff? I saw him go down." Lance again tried to get up.

Annie and Dorma exchanged a look. "He is in surgery, now you had best let the nurse finish or you will end up there as well." Dorma told him firmly.

Lance sat still until the nurse finished his cast. He waited until she had left the room, then looked up at his wife and sister. "What aren't you telling me? Cliff's dead isn't he?" He asked hoarsely.

Dorma shook his head. "No, he is not dead. I will not lie to you Lance,he is not doing well."

"Mom's in there with Dr. Gorma. They're doing all they can." Annie told him.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked.

Dorma sighed. "His leg was badly injured. They cannot save it."

Lance grew pale. "Damn." He clenched his eyes shut. "I should have moved faster. This never would have happened if I had just reacted quicker."

At Dorma's glance, Annie slipped quietly from the room. Dorma waited until she had left, then placed her hand on his. "_Svavaliadeelin_, there was nothing you could have done." She said softly. She sent a wave of healing power through him.

Lance looked up at her, his eyes bright with tears. She drew him into her arms. They stayed that way, comforting each other, for a few minutes until a commotion from outside reached their ears. "Now what's going on?" Lance got to his feet, swayed a moment, then started for the door. Dorma followed, wrapping one arm around him for support. They paused in the doorway.

"Where is he? Why aren't you out looking for him!" Allura stood in the middle of the room, screaming at Admiral Harrison. He and Annie were trying to calm her to no avail.

"Dad? What's going on?" Lance asked. Harrison looked up, his eyes haunted. Lance grew cold. "What happened?"

Allura whirled on him. "Haltor captured Keith! He's been captured!" She turned back to the Admiral, tears streaming down her face. "And they won't go look for him!" She pounded his chest with her fists.

Harrison grabbed her hands. "Allura, listen to me! There's nothing to look for. The ship is destroyed. Keith's not coming back this time. "

"Don't say that! You just won't go look for him!" There was an edge of hysteria to her voice.

The Admiral tried to calm her. "Allura honey, there's nothing but debris out there. If he was alive we would have found him by now. He's gone Allura, he's gone." There was no mistaking the grief in Harrison's voice.

"**NOOOOO!**" Allura screamed, collapsing against him sobbing. Annie beckoned a nurse over who pulled Allura away and led her to a small office.

"Keith's…dead?" Lance stumbled to his knees, his face in his hands.

Dorma knelt at his side. "What happened?" She asked.

Harrison shook his head, tears trickling down his cheeks. "Haltor pulled Black inside his ship with a tractor beam. Then he set off the self destruct. Ginger and her Team are out looking now, but there isn't much left to search." He eased Lance to his feet and held him close. Annie took his other hand, crying softly.

Dorma stood nearby, her forehead furrowed…_Something is not right. I do not feel that Keith is…_Her thoughts were interrupted as the main door opened. They all looked up in startlement.

"Oh God…." Lance whispered hoarsely. "No!"

Hunk stood in the doorway, not bothering to try and hide the tears running down his face. Pidge's body lay lifeless in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Glad you're enjoying it so far. Not really sure how I'm going to end it yet. Got a few ideas rattling around in my head.

I don't own Voltron or its characters, just the ones I invented.

* * *

Keith held his gun steady, aiming at the hatch in his ship. Suddenly he was thrown off balance as the whole ship shifted. Inertia flung him across the cockpit, until the gravity reset itself. Keeping a tight grip on his gun, he settled himself back in position. The ship vibrated, as if traveling at a high rate of speed. A few minutes later, he felt it slow down, and seem to stop. Loud bangs and voices told him that someone was trying to open the hatch. It opened and a robot peered inside. Keith took aim and fired.

The robot burst into flame and fell back. Two more tried to get inside, and Keith shot them down as well.

"General Montgomery!"

Keith paused and keyed up his viewscreen. Haltor stood outside, gazing up at Black. He was surrounded by a large squadron of guards. "What do you want?" Keith answered.

"You have thirty seconds to surrender yourself to me." Haltor ordered.

"And if I don't?"

"Don't make me kill you Keith."

Keith laughed. "Kill me? Go ahead and try. Your witch wants me alive. She gets pretty pissy if she doesn't get her way." Keith settled himself more firmly in Black's command chair. "You want me Haltor, come and get me."

Haltor scowled and turned and marched out of the hanger bay, his cloak flying out behind him. Keith watched the guards close ranks around his Lion. A few of them opened fire, only to duck back as the shots ricocheted off the metal. Keith grinned wolfishly. "Stupid hunks of tin…" He muttered to himself.

A few more tried to get inside the ship, and backed off at Keith's laser fire. They seemed to pause to regroup, talking amongst themselves. Keith watched warily as one approached and tossed something up through the hatch. Keith's eyes followed the object and then widened in revelation. He frantically looked around for cover, knowing he was trapped.

The grenade went off, filling Black's cabin with oily, green smoke. Keith's eyes began to water and he coughed, trying desperately to breathe through the gas. _I've got to get out of here…_He made his way to the hatch and climbed out. Two guards grabbed him and hauled him down to the floor. They quickly disarmed him and watched dispassionately as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Commander! We have him." The robot spoke into the intercom.

"Good, bring him to me, unharmed." Haltor replied.

"Yes Sir!" The robots pinned Keith's arms behind him, and forced him to march down the hallway.

They entered a large, overly lavish command room. Keith rolled his eyes at the throne-like command chair and the plush velvet covering the walls. The guards urged him forward to stop in front of Haltor.

The Druhle commander stood before Keith, his long white hair falling about his shoulders, and a dark blood red cape sitting on his shoulders. "Well, well, it seems we meet again."

Keith gave him a bland look. "I wish some one would explain to me, why all two-bit tyrants insist on using such terrible interior decorators."

Haltor responded by knocking Keith across the face. Keith stumbled backwards, pain searing through his newly healed shoulder. A thin cut from Haltor's ring scored his cheek and his head throbbed. He straightened up, tasting blood in his mouth. Spitting out a tooth, he glared at Haltor. "You'll pay for that."

Haltor merely laughed. "Bring him to the lab." He ordered the guards.

They roughly dragged Keith down a dark hallway, and through a large set of double doors. Looking around, Keith began to feel the first pricklings of fear. Various surgical instruments lay scattered on the tables, and after his first glance, Keith decided that he really didn't want to know what else was on those tables.

The guards stopped before a large, raised platform, with chains hanging from poles on either side. They quickly locked the chains around Keith's wrists, forcing him to stand with his arms suspended above his head. They stepped back and stared at him.

A few minutes later, Haltor entered the room, followed by a hunched, cloaked figure. As they got closer, the figure threw the cloak off and Haggar sneered up at Keith. "So Keith, we meet again."

"Yeah, lucky me." Keith responded laconically.

Haggar cackled evilly and circled around the captive General. "Hmmm, I see you have been injured." She ran finger along the side of his face. "It shouldn't be a problem." She paused behind him, and Keith felt her place her hands on his back. "I seem to remember hitting you with my magic once. Did it ever heal?" Before Keith could answer, she dug her nails deep into his back. Keith tensed and bit back a cry of pain. Haggar laughed again and walked in front to face him.

"What do you want with me witch?" Keith asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, thanks to you and your friends, I seem to be out of Robeasts. You will make an ideal specimen for my next model." She told him.

"My Team will find me before that happens."

Now it was Haltor's turn to laugh. "They will never find you. They think you're dead."

Keith frowned. "Dead? What are you talking about? They all saw me get dragged aboard."

"And they also saw my ship blow itself apart as I hit the self destruct button." Haltor smiled. "Of course, it was a decoy ship."

"Of course. Where are we now then?" Keith demanded.

"At my base of operations of course. You'd be surprised at how close we are to Arus, and how long we've been here, right under your nose all this time." Haltor scoffed.

"That would explain how you got into the caverns and sabotaged the Lions."

Haltor smiled. "At first I was disappointed that you found my bomb so quickly, but now that you're here in my grasp, I will find it much more gratifying to watch your own friends kill you."

"You're a big man to sneak to sabotage. Had to go after innocents instead. Tell me, did it thrill you to kill my son?" Keith shot back.

Haltor looked puzzled. "Son?"

"I thought you knew _everything_ Haltor. Allura was pregnant. When you caused Blue to crash, she lost the baby. And killed all hope of us having another." Fury barely concealed the grief in Keith's voice.

"I did not sabotage the Blue Lion." Haltor told him.

Keith snorted. "And I'm supposed to believe you?"

Haggar stepped forward. "It does not matter, you are mine now."

Keith refused to back down. "My Team will come for me."

"No my dear General, they won't." Haggar stepped forward. "You'll pay for what you did to my Prince. And how ironic it will be that your own people will kill you."

Keith struggled against the chains holding him. "Lotor deserved what happened to him."

Haltor marched forward and grabbed Keith by the hair at the nape of his neck. He forced Keith's head back and leaned in close to him. "You are not worthy of mentioning my father's name. He was an honorable man, and you murdered him." He snarled.

Keith laughed. "Honorable? Lotor! Ha! What kinds of stories has she been telling you? Lotor didn't have an honorable bone in his body."

Haltor backhanded Keith across the face again. "My father wanted peace with you and your people, and you hunted him down like an animal and murdered him."

Pain ripped through the left side of Keith's head and face. He shook his head, trying to clear it and looked at Haltor, incredulous. "Are we talking about the same Lotor here? The one that attacked an innocent planet merely because it was there and he wanted it? And who repeatedly killed and tortured hundreds of people because he could?" Keith snorted. "I won't deny that I killed him, and I won't deny that I regret it._ How _I killed him, yes, but not that I did."

"You admit you killed him. You deserve the same fate." Haltor said.

"Why? Because I rid the galaxy of a mad man? Look Haltor, Lotor was a rabid dog. On our first meeting, he challenged me to a duel, then hit me in the head with a rock, and threw me off a cliff when my back was turned. He held Allura and her planet hostage numerous times, for no other reason than he wanted them both. He kidnapped _my wife_ on our wedding day and tried to make her his! Lotor took whatever he wanted by force and destroyed anyone and everything that stood in his way. _That's_ how honorable your father was." Keith told him vehemently.

Haltor took a step back, seemingly bewildered at Keith's words. Haggar stepped in quickly. "Do not listen to him Haltor. He lies to try and save himself."

"You're the only liar here Haggar." Keith spat back, this time earning a slap from her. His vision in his left eye dimmed.

Haltor shook himself out of his reverie. "Enough talk. Do what you need to do witch. I grow tired of this." He turned and marched from the room, his forehead furrowed in thought. His guards followed at his heels.

Haggar watched them leave then turned back to Keith. "You think you can make him believe you? I have raised him on hate. It is only **I** that keeps him from killing you right now."

"So why not just let him get it over with?" Keith demanded.

Haggar cackled and drew a large needle out of her robes. It was filled with a dark black liquid. "Because this way is much more enjoyable." She advanced on Keith, who struggled vainly against his chains.

""You'll never get away with this. My Team will destroy you both." Keith tried not to show his growing panic.

"They can try! Good-bye Keith." Haggar plunged the needle deep into Keith's neck.

Keith felt the fiery poison burning through his blood stream. The pain was excruciating. Finally, he gave in to it, and screamed himself hoarse before passing out.

Haggar watched, a calculating smile on her lips. "One week General, and you will be all mine." She turned and left Keith alone, her evil cackling, echoing down the hallway.


	26. Chapter 26

Again, I don't own Voltron or it's characters. Just the ones I invented.

* * *

Lance woke with a start. _God, what a dream!_ He lay there a moment more, then sat up. Pain rocked him back down on his bed, moaning. _It wasn't a dream. Pidge and Keith, they're…_He sat up, more carefully this time and looked around. He wasn't in sick-bay, but in his and Dorma's rooms. _How did I get here?_

Lance swung his legs around, and sat on the edge of his bed. His body felt like one big bruise. Scowling to himself, he made his way to the shower. Once inside, he let the hot water pour over him. He stepped out a short time later, and toweled off quickly. He pulled on a pair of jeans, hard to do one handed, and looked around for his cigars. _Damn Dorma, she must have hid them._ He walked outside and stood leaning on his balcony railing overlooking the countryside.

The areas around the Castle were still smoldering. Lance could see figures working among the debris, trying to put out the many fires. Smoke could be seen in the distance, where villages were still burning. He was still standing there an hour later when someone knocked at the door. He didn't move.

The door opened and Jeff walked in. Looking around, he spied Lance on the balcony and went to join him. They stood there, not talking for a few minutes. Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out a package of cigarettes. "Here, figured you could use one of these." He took one for himself then handed the pack to Lance.

"Thanks." Lance took one and lit up. He glanced over at Jeff, one eyebrow lifted in surprise. "Since when did you start smoking?"

Jeff shrugged. "I stole them from Cliff."

Lance took a long drag on the cigarette and made a wry face. "Ugh. These things suck." He looked up at Jeff. "Have you seen him?"

Jeff nodded. "For a few minutes this morning. He's still out of it. Your mom managed to finally drag Kim off to bed." There were dark circles under his brown eyes.

"When did you get here?"

"Late last night. I brought you here, you don't remember?"

Lance shook his head. "It's all kinda hazy. I remember Dad telling us that Keith..." His voice cracked. "Then Hunk came in with Pidge. I think Mom might've slipped me something, because I don't remember much after that."

Jeff nodded. "She did. We figured you needed the rest." He sighed. "Once you called and told us you had the kids, I decided to head this way to pickup the miscreants myself. I couldn't raise you so I called Sven, but he couldn't get anyone either. Next I had Headquarters give it a try. When _they _couldn't get through, we knew something was up. I got a squad together and headed this way. We got within range and found a whole fleet of enemy fighters surrounding the planet. Took them out and landed just in time to help pick up the pieces." Jeff crushed out his cigarette on the railing. "A week ago, I was drinking in a bar with Keith and now…Dammit Lance, what happened up here?"

Lance shook his head. "This Haltor came out of nowhere. Claimed to be Lotor's son. None of our Intelligence Forces or Hazar's either for that matter, even knew he existed. He wanted Keith's head for killing Lotor. Looks like Haltor got his wish." Lance flicked his cigarette off the railing and stood staring after it.

"Lance, we may still find him." Jeff said quietly.

Lance shot him a scathing look. "I can see the wreckage Jeff. We won't find anything."

"You don't know that!" Jeff paused a moment. "We found Commander Montgomery this morning."

Lance looked up sharply. "Is he dead too?" He snapped.

Jeff shook his head. "Broken back. The docs repaired his spinal cord and he's expected to make a full recovery."

Lance pulled another cigarette out of the pack and gazed back out over the landscape. "Well, that's something I guess."

Jeff looked at Lance in barely controlled anger. "You know, Allura thinks he's still alive."

Lance shrugged. "If that's what she needs to believe, let her." Lance straightened up, wincing. "Look Jeff, stop fooling yourself. Keith isn't going to make some miraculous appearance this time." He gestured back at the debris in front of them. "No one could survive that. He's dead." He crushed out his cigarette on the railing. "It's a wonder it took this long."

"What do you mean?"

Lance shot him a scathing look. "It's a fucking war Jeff. Frankly, I'm surprised we've all lived as long as we have."

Jeff was saved from answering when Dorma entered the room. She joined them outside. "_Svavaliadeelin_, you should be resting." She picked up the pack of cigarettes and frowned at her husband.

"Don't start with me Dorma." Lance snarled.

Dorma exchanged a glance with Jeff. He shrugged. "I just came to tell you that your father is calling for a debriefing. I'll go let him know you're up." Jeff nodded to Dorma and quickly left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Dorma asked. Lance shrugged and went back inside. "Lance?"

He whirled to face her, his green eyes bright with unshed tears. "How do you think I'm feeling Dorma? Pidge is dead, Keith is dead, and Cliff might as well be. Me? I'm doing just peachy." Lance shot back sarcastically.

"Lance…"

"Back off Dorma! Just leave me alone!" Lance stormed into their bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Dorma stared at the closed door, whispering to himself. "Keith is not dead. He is not dead."

* * *

They gathered, a few hours later, in one of the larger conference rooms.

Allura sat at the head of the table, in her usual spot. Her face was pale, and her eyes were bloodshot, but she had a determined look about her.

Coran sat next to her on her right. The elderly advisor seemed to have aged ten years since the battle began. Pidge's death had hit him hard.

Hunk sat next to him, his face still bearing the marks of his grief.

The rest of the room was occupied by the unwounded members of the Vehicle Force, Admiral Harrison, Hazar, Jeff, and Arus's Council.

Lance walked in and took his seat, leaving Keith's conspicuously empty. Dorma slipped into the seat next to him.

"Now that we're all here, I call this meeting to order." Allura spoke up. She nodded to the Admiral.

"Reports coming in say that most of the fires are being contained. They should be out in the next day or so. Then we can start assessing the damage and rebuilding." He told her.

"And the…casualty rates?"

Harrison closed his eyes a moment. Then he looked up and passed her a stack of papers. "As per your orders Majesty, the nearby villages were evacuated. Most of the losses were in your defense forces and ground troops."

Allura quickly scanned the pages in front of her. She turned towards her Council. "See to it that the villages hit hardest are given whatever support they need, as soon as possible." They nodded in agreement.

The meeting continued along that vein for a while. Finally Lance spoke up. "What are we doing for Pidge and Keith's memorial services?"

Silence descended into the room like a thunderclap. Everyone looked from Lance to Allura. "We can't avoid the issue forever Allura." Lance told her.

Jeff cleared his throat. "I talked to Chip. He's on his way and should be here by the end of the week. He agrees that we should bury Pidge here, on Arus. This was his home." He said quietly.

Allura nodded soberly. "I was thinking of outside, near the woods. There is a small clearing where we used to go for picnics. I think Pidge would rather be there than down in the catacombs." A stray tear trickled down her cheek. Hunk choked back a sob and put his face in his hands.

"And Keith? What are we doing for him?" Lance pushed heartlessly.

His father, Dorma and Jeff shot him identical dirty looks. "Lance Edward." Harrison said warningly.

Lance turned to his father. "What Dad? You don't think the man's worthy of a memorial service?" He said coldly, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

"C'mon Lance, have a little consideration." Jeff said neutrally.

Lance whirled on his friend. "For what? Are you telling me we're waiting until we find enough _pieces_ of him to bury?" The room looked on in stunned silence.

"We haven't stopped looking for him yet. There's still a chance we'll find him." Allura told him.

"Give it a break Allura! Keith's dead, do you hear me. **KEITH'S DEAD!**" Lance got to his feet and marched out of the room. After a moment, Dorma excused herself and followed her husband out the door.

Lance stormed down the hallway. Dorma quickly caught up with him. "Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"Do what? Force everyone to accept the truth? Keith's dead Dorma. Deal with it." He snapped back.

"Like you are?" Dorma's violet eyes flashed fire. Several Castle personal stopped and stared at them. "In here." Dorma pulled her husband into the Rec-room. "You are acting like an ass."

"Why? Because I'm the only one willing to deal with reality!" Lance responded.

"If this is your way of dealing with it, you are sadly in need of help." She shot back. Lance snarled at her, his green eyes flashing. Dorma pushed on. "You did not have to be so cruel. Allura has feelings too. He is her husband."

"She's just feeling guilty that they never had the chance to make up before he was killed." Lance retorted hotly.

"And are you acting like this because you are feeling the same way?" Dorma shot back.

Lance went pale and his green eyes flashed dangerously. "That was low Dorma." He hissed.

"It is true, is it not?"

Before Lance could answer, Allura strode in, her blue eyes blazing. "There you are. Lance, tell me one thing. Why are you so convinced Keith's dead?"

Lance snorted. "Why?" He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside onto the balcony. "Look around you Allura. Look! They're picking up hand sized pieces of things out there. Don't you think that if Keith was alive, he'd have been found by now?"

Allura went pale. "I will not give up on him! Not until some one brings me proof that he's gone."

"What more do you need! Dammit Allura! I want him back too! But he's not coming back." Lance started to shake, and the tears he'd been trying to hold back finally broke free. "Keith's not coming back." He pulled Allura into his arms, holding her tightly as she too began to cry.

Dorma walked up to stand next to them. "We will find him." She said softly.

Lance shook his head, not looking up. "No we won't Babe. Not this time."

"Lance, he is alive." She said, more forcefully this time. Both Allura and Lance looked up at her. "Remember what I am. If he were dead, I would feel it. Even without the bond we share, **I** would know." Her violet eyes bored into his.

Allura's eyes lit up. She took Dorma's hand in hers. "Are you sure?" Dorma nodded. "Then we need to find him! He must have escaped before the ship blew up. I'll go tell the Admiral, and Cass. We'll get a team together and—"

Lance shook her. "Allura! Listen to yourself! We're not even sure if he **is** alive."

"You heard Dorma! She'd know if he was dead!" Allura persisted.

Dorma nodded. "I would never have said anything if I did not believe it to be true. Keith is alive. _Svavaliadeelin_, you **must** trust me in this."

Lance shook his head. "Dorma, I know you're trying to—"

She cut him off before he could continue. "Lance, you must believe me. **I do not lie. **And, I would not have said anything if I did not know it to be the truth." She looked up at him unflinchingly.

Lance sighed and rubbed his good hand over his head. "Even if it were true, where do we begin to look? There's nothing but rubble out there."

"Then we'll search it all!" Allura grabbed Lance's hand tightly in hers. "Lance, I vowed long ago that I would always come for him. I don't intend to go back on that promise now."

Lance looked deep into her blue eyes and saw the conviction written there. He sighed again. "All right, we'll look for him." Allura started to turn but he held her back. "But this goes no further than the three of us is that clear? I won't have everyone getting their hopes up, then having them shot down again."

Allura nodded. "Thank-you Lance. She kissed him softly on the cheek, then turned and embraced Dorma. "Thank-you for believing me." She whispered, then rushed from the room.

Lance leaned heavily on the railing. Dorma placed her hand on his. She could feel his grief and weariness and it softened her heart. "_Svavaliadeelin?_"

"Dorma, what if you're wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I am not. And if you would open yourself up, you would know that as well."

Lance shuddered. "I'm afraid to Dorma. I can't stand the thought that he might be…he might be…" Lance broke down, his body shaking with sobs.

Dorma drew him into her arms. "Keith is alive Lance. We **will **find him." She held him until his sobs subsided, then gently led him from the room.

After the doors closed, two figures immerged from the shadows.

"Whew! Do you think they saw us?" Dreana asked.

Hans shook his head. "They would've said something."

Dreana looked up at him, hope filling her face. "What if Dorma's right, how will they find him?"

Hans paused thoughtfully a moment, then grabbed her hand. "I have an idea. But it all depends on how Troi is feeling. Come on!" Hand in hand, they ran from the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Voltron and its characters belong two WEP, I own the rest.

* * *

"Lance."

Lance looked up from the computer console to see his mother frowning at him. His father stood next to her, an almost identical expression on his face.

"Mom, Dad, what's up?" He smiled disarmingly.

Brenda marched over to her son. "Don't you 'what's up' me. You should be in bed." She grabbed Lance by the chin and looked deeply into his eyes. He was still pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes. "Dorma or not, you've still got a concussion."

"I'll be fine Mom." Lance broke free of her grasp. "I just talked to Sven. He wanted to come to the services, but I convinced him to stay on Pollux. Romelle needs him. Where are the girls?"

"Kim is resting, now that Cliff is stable." Brenda answered.

"How is Cliff?"

"Better. He's floating in and out of consciousness, but that's normal considering the amount of painkillers we have him on."

"And Annie?"

"She's pretty upset. Apparently she and Pidge were alot more serious than any of us thought. She was planning on transferring here when she graduated from Med-school next year." Harrison told him.

Lance closed his eyes as another wave of grief washed over him. "I'll go talk to her."

Brenda shook her head. "Not until after you march your butt to sick-bay. I want to have a look at you."

"I'll get there as soon as I can."

Before Brenda could start again, Alex stepped forward. "What are you working on son?"

Lance shrugged and turned back to the computer. "Nothing. Just doing a perimeter sweep to make sure Haltor didn't leave us any other surprises." He refused to meet their eyes.

Brenda glared up at her husband. Alex winked at her. She sighed in resignation, then turned to her son. "I mean it Lance. I want you in sick-back within the hour, is that understood?" Her tone booked no argument.

"Yes ma'am." Lance replied. Brenda marched from the room.

Alex waited until the door was closed before turning to his son. "So, what's _really_ going on?"

"I told you Dad, nothing." Lance replied cagily.

"Don't lie to me Lance Edward."

Lance sighed. "I can't tell you Dad, not yet."

"When?"

"I don't know. Trust me Dad."

Before Alex could reply, the door opened and Hans, Dreana and Troi walked in.

Lance started in surprise. "Troi, what are you doing out of bed?"

The young man was pale, and leaned heavily on Hans, but spoke up clearly. "_Palda,_ I found _Vahloo_ Keith."

"What!" Exclaimed both Lance and his father.

Troi stepped forward and punched in a few commands on the computer. The view-screen above them changed to show a small white blip. Troi pressed a few more buttons and a series of co-ordinates appeared. "He's there."

Lance and his father peered up at the screen. "That's the backside of Deylinus, one of the moons." He turned to face the three cadets. "What am I looking at? Where did you get this?" Lance demanded.

Hans stepped forward. "Standard Shadow technology Sir. All operatives are required to activate a homing beacon in the event of capture."

"How do we know this isn't a trick of Haltor's?" The Admiral asked.

"The frequency Sir. All Shadow beacons carry the same energy signature with a separate code to determine identity." Dreana added.

"And you think this is Keith?" Harrison sounded skeptical.

They nodded. "Yes Sir. That's his signature." Hans told him.

Harrison sighed wearily. "I know you kids want to believe Keith's still alive…"

"Dad, it's him." Lance spoke up. His father turned to him in surprise. "Dorma doesn't feel that he's dead. If he was, she'd know it. And so would I."

Troi nodded. "I have the same feeling." He said quietly. Now it was Lance's turn to look surprised. "_Sa Palda,_ I have it too,_ Kach'Ara Delindra_. _Vahloo _Keith **is** alive. I feel he is in terrible danger, but alive."

"What convinced you to look for him?" Lance asked, eyeing them shrewdly.

Hans met his gaze fearlessly as Dreana blushed and looked down at her feet. "Sir, we heard you and Lady Dorma talking on the balcony earlier. We decided to search for the signal but couldn't find it, so we enlisted our resident computer hacker." Hans nodded at Troi. Lance smiled proudly at his son

Harrison stared at the four of them. "Are you sure about this? Really sure?" He asked skeptically. They nodded. "Does Allura know?"

"Yeah, she and Dorma are the ones who convinced me." Lance answered.

Harrison looked thoughtful. "And you three found him by yourselves?"

Hans nodded. "Dre and I remembered the homing beacon. Troi's the computer whiz. He homed in on the frequency."

Troi looked down, blushing. "Commander Sheffield would have been able to do the same."

"But with him injured, we had to try Sir." Dreana finished.

Harrison paused a moment longer, looking up at the screen. Then he turned to Lance. "All right then, what's your plan?"

Lance shrugged. "We hadn't gotten that far yet. We had to find him first." He turned to his son and smiled. "And now, thanks to you three, we have."

"I suggest you keep this between us." The Admiral told them. "Just in case."

"I agree." Lance nodded. "Now, you three get going. Let us handle it from here."

"Yes Sir." Hans snapped off a quick salute, and together the three of them started to leave.

"Cadets!" They turned to face the Admiral. He broke into a grin. "Good work. I'll see to it that the brass at Headquarters hears about all you've done to help." They beamed with pride and left the room. Harrison turned back to Lance. "Call Dorma and Allura in here. It looks like we have a rescue mission to mount."

* * *

Lance took a deep breath and opened the sick-bay doors. He walked inside and made his way over to the ICU ward. Kim looked up as he entered. "Lance…" She ran into his arms.

"Easy sis." He held her close. "How's he doing?" Lance asked, nodding in Cliff's direction.

Kim turned and tried to smile. "They've got him stabilized. He woke up a little while ago."

"That's good." He walked over to stare down at his friend. Cliff was pale, and covered in tubes and wires. "Does he know about Keith?"

Kim shook her head. "I didn't want to upset him. He wasn't awake long enough to talk anyway."

"Don't tell him." It came out sharper than Lance intended. Kim looked up at him startled. Lance smiled. "Not yet anyway. Let him get stronger." "How are you feeling…Mom?" He grinned at his little sister.

Kim blushed. "Fine, just tired. Mom and Annie have been keeping an eye on me."

"Yeah, me too." He muttered, fingering the cast on his arm.

She smiled, then sobered. "Keith's really dead, isn't he?" Kim's hazel eyes filled with tears.

Lance took his sister in his arms again. "Don't think about it Kimmy. Just take care of yourself."

"You're in denial."

Lance shook his head. "No it's just…Look I can't go into it right now, but don't give up on him."

Kim stared at him a few moments. "You know something. He's alive?" Her hazel eyes lit up with hope.

Lance shook his head. "We're not sure yet."

"But how did you find him?" She looked up in surprise. "The homing beacon!"

Lance nodded. "Your nephew and his partners in crime found him."

Kim narrowed her eyes shrewdly. "So that's what they've been up to." She sighed and looked down at Cliff's sleeping form. "I should have remembered. I could have found him."

Lance took her hand. "You've had other things on your mind sis." Lance smiled at her.

"Where did they find him?"

"He's on Deylinus. Kim, I need you to keep Mom off my back. Dorma, Allura and I are going to look for him." Lance said quietly.

Kim nodded. "I'll do my best." Lance kissed the top of her head and started towards the door. "Lance?" He turned. "Be careful."

"I always am. Take care of him." He nodded at Cliff and left the room.

* * *

Dorma found Lance in Keith's office, a few hours later. "_Svavaliadeelin, _I have been looking for you."

Lance smiled wearily as he looked up from the computer screen. "I figured if I hid out in here, everyone would think I was cleaning out his office."

Dorma walked over to him. "And what are you doing?"

Lance sighed. "Pinpointing the information the kids gave us. Troi is downloading his search program into our com-bands so we'll be able to track Keith when we land on Deylinus. I told Jeff what we're up to. He's probably told Crick by now. They're going to take care of things on this end." He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Dorma placed her hand on his shoulder. "You are still in pain. You need to rest." She said softly.

Lance nodded. "I'm finished here anyway." He stood up and swayed as the room spun around him.

"Lance!" Dorma quickly eased him back down into the chair. She placed her hands on his head. "Relax, let me in."

Lance took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He saw a bright burst of light in his head, and his vision cleared. "Thanks Babe." He smiled up at her.

"You are overtaxing yourself." Dorma frowned down at her husband.

Lance shrugged. "I had no choice. But I'm done now." He got to his feet, more carefully this time, and held out his hand. "Come on, we could both use some sleep."

Dorma linked her fingers in his. "_Ke svavalia _Lance."

Lance kissed her softly and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you too Babe." They started off down the hallway towards their rooms.

"Lance, I am not a 'Babe'."

* * *

Haltor sat on his throne, twirling a goblet of wine in his hands. His brow was creased in thought, and he stared out at nothing.

Haggar interrupted his thoughts. "The poison is working. He should complete the transformation in a few more days." Haltor nodded, not really listening. Haggar glared at him. "Don't tell me you actually believe what Keith told you about your father?"

Haltor turned to look at her. "I'm not sure what I believe."

"Prince Lotor was a good man! His father, Zarkon, was murdered by Hazar's minions. Many times, Lotor and Zarkon held out the hand of peace to the people of this galaxy, and it was knocked away every time." Haggar told him.

Haltor snorted. "I'm not a fool witch. Even I have heard the stories of how he lusted after Arus and the Princess."

Haggar shook her head. "Allura was betrothed to your father. Together they were going to peacefully rule the galaxy, side by side. When the Voltron Force landed, they turned her against him."

Haltor got up and paced the length of the room. "Why did my father never call for me?" He asked finally.

"Keith killed him before you were old enough to rule by his side." Haggar replied easily.

Haltor was quiet a few minutes. "Why did the Blue Lion crash? I told you she was to be left alone."

"They both had a part in Lotor's death, why should they live?" Haggar responded.

Haltor shook his head. "She was not to be harmed. No child should grow up without its mother." Haltor faced Haggar, his face a mask of anger. "She is to be left alone. We have Montgomery, that is enough."

"But Haltor, they all wanted Lotor dead. Keith, in his new form, will finish them off, and you can have Arus to rule as your father would have wished."

Haltor marched up to her, his face a mask of fury. Haggar backed away in fear. "I never wanted Arus witch! You promised me my father's murderer. I have him and you won't let me kill him!"

Haggar composed herself. "There is still Commander Hazar to be dealt with. He is a traitor to his own people. Let Keith's Robeast destroy them all, then you can have Keith for your own."

Haltor pondered her words for a moment. "Very well witch. But no more deviations from my plans, is that understood?" Haggar nodded. "Good, leave me. I wish to be alone." She slunk from the room.

Hazar stood in front of the window, gazing out at space. _One of you is lying. And I intend to find out who._


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

Lance carefully peeled off the last layer of his arm cast, and flexed his fingers experimentally.

"How does it feel?"

Lance looked up at his wife, who sat in Red's pilot seat. "A little stiffness, but other than that, good as new. Thanks Babe." He grinned cockily.

Dorma rolled her eyes. "Be cautious with it as it is not completely healed. You can use it normally, but again, try to be careful."

Lance crouched down next to her. "Any sign of Haltor's base?"

"None. Allura has found nothing as well."

Lance paused a moment, looking out into space. "Dorma, it's been almost three days. Are you sure he's still alive?" He asked quietly.

Dorma turned to face him. "I am in no doubt of it Lance."

"Is he…all right?"

She shook her head. "I am not sure. He is in pain, but…it is strange."

"Strange? What do you mean?"

She turned back to the controls. "He will be fine. Trust me _Svavaliadeelin_."

Lance dropped the subject. "If I didn't trust you, you wouldn't be flying my baby." He patted the dashboard affectionately, and flashed her a smirk.

She shook her head, but smiled. "I do not know why I bother with you."

"Must be 'cause I'm so cute."

"Yes, that must be it."

"Lance? I think I found something." Allura's voice called across the radio.

Lance was instantly alert. "Tell me."

"It looks like someone has hollowed out a crater over here. I'm sending you the co-ordinates."

Lance scanned them quickly. "Let's land and check it out. Stay back under cover. We'll be there soon. Harrison out." He turned to Dorma. "You heard her, let's go get him."

Red and Blue Lions landed behind a rocky outcropping. Allura got out of her Lion first, and waved in Lance's direction. He and Dorma quickly ran over to her. "Look!" Allura pointed.

Lance followed her gaze. "Holy shit!"

Down below then, under the overhang of a cliff, was a large building. It was partially concealed by the rock, and painted to blend in with the surroundings. There was a landing strip and what looked to be a hanger, off to one side. "Looks like it's been here a while. Keith's gonna have a stroke when he learns about this." Lance's voice sounded muffled through his helmet.

"We need to find him." Allura started forward, but Lance grabbed her arm.

"Just hold on a minute. We can't just go in there, guns ablazing." He told her.

Dorma quickly scanned the area. "I do not see any guards."

"They probably don't get many visitors." He scanned the area again. "All right then, let's move out. Carefully." Lance ordered with a glance in Allura's direction. She nodded and motioned him to go first.

They moved towards the base. When they got near the doors, Lance held up his hand and crept forward on his own. He paused at the doors and carefully tried one. It opened. When no alarms went off, he beckoned the others. One by one, they slipped inside.

They went through a series of airlocks before reaching a dark corridor. Lance paused and scanned the area. "It's clean. We can breathe." He pulled off his helmet and stowed it in his bag. The others did the same.

Allura looked around. "It seems to be deserted."

Lance nodded. "Good, then they haven't spotted us. Come on." He started down the hall. Lance looked back to see Dorma standing there, her eyes unfocused. "Dorma?" He was back at her side in an instant. "What's wrong?" He demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Dorma shook her head to clear it, then looked up at Lance, her violet eyes wide. "He is here. We must hurry."

Allura checked the scanner on her com-band. "This way!" She hurried off down the hallway, with Lance and Dorma close behind.

They continued down the deserted corridors, pausing occasionally for Allura to check their position. Lance was in the rear, and kept looking back behind him. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck rose. "Allura! Look out!" He threw himself at Dorma, knocking her to the ground. Allura followed a heartbeat later and laser fire erupted all around them. Lance quickly fired back and it stopped almost as quickly as it started.

"Is it over?" Allura asked.

"I think so. Stay here." Lance got to his feet and snuck forward. Father down the hallway, he spied two figures lying on the floor. He quickly went over and checked them. _Damn, they're not robots._ He closed his eyes a moment, then waved the women forward. Allura's eyes widened as the bodies came into view. "Haltor uses live soldiers. Let me do the fighting, understand?" He told them both. They nodded. "Let's move."

Allura checked her scanner again. "It's getting stronger, we must be almost on top of him." Sure enough, they turned a corner and saw a pair of soldiers guarding a set of large doors.

Lance started forward, gun drawn, but Dorma held him back. "Let me." She shook her long blue hair free of its braid, and sauntered forward, a seductive swirl to her hips. She stopped in front of the guards. "See something you like boys?" She shrugged and one sleeve of her tunic slipped off her shoulder, showing a wide expanse of blue skin. "Why not come closer and have a look." As the guards stepped forward, Dorma lashed out with a roundhouse kick, catching one of them across the face. He dropped to the floor. Before the second could react, she followed up with another to him. They both lay sprawled in a heap.

Dorma turned and pulled her sleeve back up. Lance and Allura stood staring at her, mouths agape. "I believe we can enter now."

Lance closed his mouth with a snap and grinned at his wife. "That's my girl." He pulled her into his arms and placed a hard kiss on her lips. "Love ya Babe."

"I am not a Babe." But she smiled as she said it.

"Come on, let's get Keith and go home." Lance cautiously opened the door and peered inside. The room was dark except for a dim light towards the back. Silhouetted against the light, they could see a small dais, where a figure was chained to the wall.

"Keith!" Allura darted forward.

Lance glanced after her. "Go help her. I'll secure the doors." Dorma nodded and hurried after Allura. Lance reset his gun and held the nozzle against the door seams. Within moments, the doors were welded shut. Lance was halfway to his friend when he heard a strangled gasp.

He looked up to see Allura backing away from Keith, her face a mask of horror.


	29. Chapter 29

Glad you're all enjoying it so far. Again, I don't own them, so please don't sue.

Have a great day.

* * *

"Allura?"

Lance hurried over. Keith had his arms chained over his head and was slumped forward, his knees not quite touching the floor. He was barefoot and had been stripped down to his black flight pants. Lance knelt down in front of his friend. "Keith?"

Keith moaned and opened his eyes. Lance went pale. "My God!" Instead of their usual chocolate brown, Keith's eyes were a strange reptilian yellow. What Lance had taken for bruises on Keith's skin, were in actuality brownish-green scales. Keith moaned again. "What happened to him?" Lance's voice shook.

Dorma was rummaging in her packs for something. "They are turning him into a Robeast. Take this." Dorma handed her husband a syringe filled with glowing blue liquid. "Inject him in the neck." Without another word, she closed her eyes, placed her hands on Keith's temples and pressed her forehead to his.

Lance looked up at Allura, then taking a deep breath, plunged the needle deep into his best friends neck. Keith howled and started thrashing around.

"_Vey, vey cochova. Belie sovt._" Dorma held her grip firm as Keith tried to break free of her grasp. For long minutes there was no sound, except for Keith's moaning. Finally Dorma let go and sagged to her knees. Lance grabbed her. She shook her head. "I am fine. Get the chains off him."

Lance held his gun against the chains and fired two quick bursts. The chain links shattered, leaving the manacles attached at Keith's wrists. Keith slumped forward. Lance grabbed him before he could fall, and eased him to the floor.

Allura knelt at his side. "Keith? Honey?"

Dorma placed her hand on Keith's forehead. "He is coming around."

Keith opened his eyes. Allura breathed a sigh of relief at seeing them back to their normal coffee hue. "A—Allura?" He whispered.

"Keith, I'm here." She pulled him into her arms.

He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. "I thought I'd never see you again." Keith told her hoarsely.

She drew him towards her again. "I'm here now." She told him softly, holding him close.

Lance grinned down at his wife. "You alright?" She nodded. "And him?"

"He will be. He is very weak. He has had no food or water in days." Dorma told him quietly.

Lance snarled in disgust and knelt down next to his friend. "Keith? Here buddy, drink this." He lifted his canteen to Keith's lips.

Keith managed to swallow a few mouthfuls, then lay back. "Thanks…Lance." He said weakly, closing his eyes. Allura reached into her belt and pulled out a small vial. She opened it and waved it under Keith's nose. He sat up quickly, coughing and spluttering. "Where am I?"

"You're on Deylinus. Haltor captured you." Allura told him, putting away the vial and handing him an energy bar.

"I remember that part." He paused and looked up at her. "Wait a minute, Deylinus? He's parked on the moon?" Keith asked, wolfing down the bar.

Lance shook his head. "He's got a whole base built here Cap. God only knows how long it's been here."

Keith looked confused. "A base? He's been here all along?"

Lance nodded. "Sure looks that way."

Keith was quiet a moment, then looked up at them. "You tracked the homing beacon?"

Dorma smiled. "Not us. Hans, Troi and Dreana found you. Without them, we would still believe you to be dead."

Keith looked puzzled. "Why use the kids? Cliff should have been able to track it. He's got my signature."

Lance met Allura's eyes and shook his head slightly. "He's been busy taking care of the rest of Haltor's troops." Lance said, avoiding Keith's gaze.

Keith got shakily to his feet. "It's coming back…The battle, you and Cliff went down, then Pidge. The kids and I took down the Robeast, and I got captured." He looked at them in confusion. "Then what happened?"

"Ginger's forces surrounded the command ship, trying to take it down. Before they could do much, Haltor set the self-destruct. We found no survivors and figured the worst." Lance told him.

"It was a decoy ship." Keith paused and looked closely at Lance. "You crashed. Crick told me you had a broken arm and a concussion."

Lance grinned and draped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "I had a little help recovering."

"And Cliff? What about Pidge?" Keith persisted.

Allura placed her hand on his arm. "They're fine Keith. They're back on Arus waiting to hear from us." Her voice shook. "After the ship blew, we all thought you were dead."

Keith was stunned, trying to sort through everything they told him. His head began to throb. "But then…how did I get here?" He asked, visibly puzzled.

"We were hoping you could tell us Cap. You've been missing for three days." Lance answered.

Keith shook his head. "I got dragged aboard with a tractor beam, then—" He was interrupted by a pounding on the door.

Lance whirled, aiming his gun at the door. "Is there another way out of here?"

"Yeah, Haggar always appears back that way." Keith pointed off to one side.

"You three head that way. I'll cover you. Move!" Lance ordered.

Keith started to protest, but Allura grabbed his hand. "You've got no weapons and you're in no condition for a fight. Let us handle it."

Keith smiled down at her. "You're right. Come on, this way." He took her hand and led her across the room. Lance winked at Dorma and they followed close behind. Just as they got to the door, it opened and a soldier walked in, starling them.

Acting quickly, he grabbed Allura and held his gun to her head. "Move and I shoot." They froze in place. The soldier spoke into his radio. "My Lord, I have them in the lab. They have freed the prisoner and are trying to escape. I have the Queen."

Haltor's voice crackled across the speaker. "Hold them there. I'm on my way."

"Yes Sir!" He tightened his grip on Allura. "One move and she dies."

Keith shrugged. "Go ahead, kill her. What use is she to me?" He asked coldly.

Allura's eyes widened in shock. The guard had the same stunned look on his face. "She-she is your wife, and the Queen of Arus." His voice sounded bewildered.

Keith laughed. "So? Why would I settle for a Queen of a mere planet, when I could be the consort of an entire galaxy?" Without turning, Keith held out his hand. "Isn't that right Dorma?" _C'mon Dorma, follow my lead._

"Of course my love." Dorma stepped forward and placed her hand in his.

Keith smiled at the guard's confusion. "So you see, she is no use to me at all. Do what you want." He forced himself not to react to Allura's stricken expression.

"You son of a bitch!" Lance threw himself at Keith. "You've been lying to me all along! I'll kill you! I'll kill you both!" He swung at Keith, knocking him in the mouth.

"You can try little man!" Keith threw a punch of his own and the two began to wrestle in earnest. The guard watched with interest as the two combatants went at it. So intent was he on their fight, that he never saw the punch that hit him.

Lance and Keith had maneuvered close to Allura. Lance threw another vicious punch, but Keith ducked at the last minute, throwing himself at Allura. He knocked her to the ground just as Lance's fist connected with the guards face. The man crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Everybody all right?" Lance asked, pulling Keith to his feet.

Keith stood, unsteadily, dabbing at the blood running down his lip. "Dammit Lance, why do you always have to hit me in the mouth?" He asked irritably.

" 'Cause you've got a glass jaw Cap, and you bleed like a stuck pig. Adds a nice touch of realism, know what I mean?" Lance grinned at his friend.

Keith rolled his eyes, and helped Allura to her feet. "Allura?"

"I'm fine. You just…surprised me." She told him, not meeting his eyes.

"Allura…" He stepped forward, and swayed drunkenly, one hand holding his head. He moaned softly.

"_Cochova?_" Dorma stepped forward.

Keith shook his head to clear it. "I—I'm OK. What do we do with him?" He nudged the fallen guard with his toe.

"Leave him." Lance pulled off the man's boots and shirt, and tossed them to Keith. "Here, these are a little big, but they're better than nothing."

As Keith pulled the shirt over his head, Allura noticed for the first time, the deep scratches on his back. She started forward, reaching out to touch him, then pulled herself back, biting her lower lip in worry.

"Let's move, it won't take Haltor long to figure out we've escaped." Lance cautiously opened the door and led them out. It led to another room, this one filled with various weapons in different stages of assembly. Some matched the bombs taken from Black Lion. "Looks like they've been planning this for a while." Lance said glancing around.

Keith nodded. "From what Haggar alluded to, she's been grooming Haltor since he was a kid." Keith paused and bowed his head. "He blames me for Lotor's death." He said quietly.

They all heard the guilt in Keith's voice. Allura placed her hand on his arm. "Keith?"

He looked up at her, his face pale. "What Allura? It's the truth. I killed him."

"Look," Lance interrupted. "Deal with your demons later. Right now we need to get out of here before it's too late."

Dorma nodded. "I agree."

"We've got to get to Black." Keith turned and started towards the door. Halfway there, he stumbled and grabbed at the wall for support.

"Keith!" Allura rushed forward and placed a steadying arm around his waist. What's the matter?" She asked.

Keith stood very still, one hand on his head, the other on the wall. "J-Just dizzy a moment." He opened his eyes slowly, then closed them again. "Not seeing too well either." He held his other arm clenched around his stomach.

Dorma hurried over. "_Cochova,_ you must relax. Robeast poison will take a few days to work its way out of your system, antidote or not."

"Can you walk?" Allura asked, concerned.

Keith carefully opened his eyes, and waited for the room to come into focus. His left eye didn't seem to be working correctly. All he could see out of it were vague shadows. "I think so." He lied, taking a few shaky steps forward, still holding his head. "I'm not sure if I can fly though." He said quietly.

Allura knew what it cost him to admit that. "I'll take him to Black." She turned and handed her Key to Dorma. "Blue will accept you. She'll let you fly her back home. I'll take Keith and pilot Black."

Lance shook his head. "**I'll** take Black, you three get back to the others."

"And how are you going to get the Key? He's locked. The voice activation system Pidge installed remember? I'm the only one who can disengage it. " Keith told them irritably.

A wave of grief washed over Lance at the mention of Pidge, but he pushed it aside. "Then I'll take you. Allura, you and Dorma get back to Blue and Red. We'll meet you there." Lance said.

Allura shook her head. "I'm taking him." She said firmly.

"Look, can we argue about his later and just get out of here?" Keith shook his head one last time. "Fight over me when we get home."

Dorma agreed with him. "Lance, we must leave. Your father is waiting for our signal."

"Signal?" Keith asked.

Lance nodded. "Dad's standing by waiting to hear from us. As soon as he does, Jeff'll launch with a fighter squadron and blow this place apart."

"Jeff's here too?" Keith's mind was reeling.

"We do not have time for talk. Haltor will find us any moment. Allura will go with Keith and find the Black Lion. We will get to the others." Dorma's violet eyes bored into her husband's emerald ones. Lance snarled and motioned to Allura. Dorma then turned to Keith. He was pale, and sweat had broken out across his forehead. She eased him to a sitting position on the floor. "_Cochova_, you are not well. Robeast poison is very, very powerful. One dose of the antidote will not cure you."

Keith smiled. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out already." He closed his eyes again. "God, I'm so dizzy, and the pain…" He whispered.

Dorma placed her hands on his temples. The dizziness and some of the pain eased. "There is not much I can do here."

Keith cautiously opened his eyes. "Dorma, I can't see out of my left eye. It's making me sick trying to." He said quietly.

Dorma peered closely at him, then she bent and tore a thin strip of fabric from her long tunic. She tied it around Keith's head, covering his wounded eye. "That may help, at least until we get you home."

He opened his eyes. His brain stopped trying to focus through his bad eye, and he could almost see clearly. Almost. "Thanks Sis." He smiled wanly.

Lance meanwhile, had drawn Allura aside. He handed her the gun he had pulled off the Druhle soldier. "Are you sure about this?"

Allura nodded. "Yes. Lance, I'm not a tactician. Jeff needs you to co-ordinate the attack. You won't be able to do that if you're trying to get Keith home. I can take him. I _want_ to take him."

Lance sighed. "I just…It doesn't feel right."

Allura placed her hand on his arm. "We'll be fine. I'll take care of him."

He smiled down at her. "I know you will." He looked up to where Dorma was tending Keith. "Let's move."

They walked over to Keith and Dorma. "Everything all right?" Lance hauled Keith to his feet.

Keith nodded. "I'll be better when I'm off this rock."

Dorma took Allura aside. "My brother Hazar will have synthesized more of the antidote by the time you get back. He will instruct Dr. Gorma. But you must hurry. Keith's cells are merely stabilized for the moment. If he is not given another dose quickly, they will begin to break down again."

"What will happen to him?" Allura asked hesitantly, her blue eyes filled with fear as she looked over at Keith.

Dorma shook her head. "I do not know for sure. But we must get him back to Arus as soon as possible." She finished quietly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Allura nodded at Lance, and the four of them crept out the door into the hallway. Voices could be heard in the distance. Lance turned to Keith and Allura. "We'll head them off and get to the Lions. You two make for the hanger and Black."

Keith and Allura nodded and headed off. Lance turned to Dorma. "Ready Babe?"

"Yes." Together they stepped out into the open. Laser fire erupted all around them, but Lance and Dorma fired back boldly, knocking out the first line of troops. They sprinted forward, taking the offensive. Haltor's troops scattered before them.

"This is going to be easier than I thought!" Lance grinned over at his wife. Dorma shook her head and they continued towards the doors leading outside


	30. Chapter 30

Just a bit more to keep you all interested.

* * *

Keith led Allura down the hallway. "It was this way if I remember right." He told her.

"Keith get down!" Allura shouted. Keith dropped to the ground as Allura opened fire at a group of soldiers. Surprised by her attack, the men fled in the opposite direction.

Keith smiled up at her. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She smiled back and helped him to his feet. He was very pale, and leaned against her for a moment. "Are you all right?"

Keith nodded. "Just need a second." He straightened up. "We're almost there. C'mon, this way." They continued down the hall. Soon they came to a large set of doors. "This is it. The hanger's through here."

"Wait here. Let me go first." Allura stepped forward and cautiously opened the doors and slipped inside.

Keith leaned back against the wall, and took a deep breath. He doubled over as his stomach cramped painfully. He moaned softly and fell to his knees, his vision dimming for a moment. The attack passed, and he was slowly getting to his feet when Allura appeared at his side.

"Keith!"

"I—I'm alright. Did you see Black?" He asked.

She nodded. "He's there, but there's a small guard force surrounding him." She looked at him thoughtfully. "I was hoping we could get you out of here without a fight."

Keith smiled at her. "Too late for that. Let's go." Allura handed him one of her blasters and together they went inside. "Let's try to stay out of sight as much as we can." He told her, ducking behind an enemy fighter.

Together they peered out from their hiding place. "I counted ten guards within sight of Black. I don't know if there's more hiding out around here." Allura told him.

"I'm sure there are. Haltor wouldn't leave Black under-guarded." Keith tightened his grip on his gun as his hands began to shake. He closed his eyes as a wave of nausea washed over him. "Allura? I don't think I'm going to be much help." He told her quietly.

Allura's heart bled, watching him like this. He had always been the strong one. _Now I have to be strong for him._ She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm here Keith. I'll take care of you." She told him firmly.

He looked up at her. Her deep blue eyes were full of concern. "I love you Allura."

"I know." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Come on, let's go home."

They crept forward slowly. Finally Allura paused and turned to Keith. "I think this is as close as we can get without alerting them." Keith nodded. "I'll draw them out. You get to Black as fast as you can and start him up. I'll be right behind you." He didn't answer and she turned to look at him. "Keith? Keith!" She shook him lightly.

Keith started. His head was pounding. "What? Yeah, I'll get to Black."

Allura frowned at him in worry. "Are you sure you can make it?" His face was drenched in sweat, and his hands trembled.

Keith looked at her. "I have to don't I?" He smiled, but she could see the pain etched in his features. "Here." He handed her his gun. "I'll be better off without it."

She took it hesitantly. "I don't like leaving you unarmed."

"I don't think I could shoot straight at this point." He smiled again. "Don't worry, once I get to Black, I'll have all the fire power I need. Let's go."

She gave him one more measuring look, then stepped out from cover, firing at the guards. At the same time, Keith bolted for his Lion.

Allura continued firing, managing to take down nearly half a dozen enemy soldiers. Keith dodged fire aimed at him and had just made it to his Lion when a figure stepped out from behind one of Black's legs. He looked up into Haltor's smiling face.

"Going somewhere General?" With a vicious snarl, Haltor rammed his fist into Keith's face. Keith went crashing to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Lance and Dorma continued running towards the exit, occasionally firing at enemy soldiers. They had almost reached the outer doors when they were surrounded by laser fire. They quickly fired back, killing the guards.

Lance, breathing heavily, turned to survey the damage. "Not bad shooting. For a girl anyway." He grinned at his wife.

Instead of answering, Dorma raised her gun, aimed at Lance's head and fired.

Lance flinched, feeling the warmth as the ray flashed by his face. He turned to see a fallen soldier right behind him. His face pale, he turned back to Dorma.

His wife gazed levelly at him, her violet eyes twinkling. "I am not a girl. I am a Babe."

Lance stood still a moment, them burst out laughing. He took her hand and they fled out the doors towards the Lions. Lance waited until he saw Dorma safely aboard Blue, then climbed into Red. Inserting his Key, he activated the Inter-Lock systems and Red came to life with a roar.

"Dad? Dad, come in."

"Lance! It's about time you checked in." His father answered.

"Sorry Dad, I tried calling as soon as we got here, but Haltor's got the place covered with the same kind of communications blanket he had around Arus."

"Did you find Keith? How is he?" Harrison demanded.

"We found him Dad." Lance couldn't help grinning down at his father. "Where's Jeff?"

"I'm here Lance." Jeff answered.

"Get a fighter squad launched. This guy's got a whole base up here. I want it gone yesterday."

"Right on it."

The Admiral cut in the conversation. "You didn't answer my second question."

Lance watched as Dorma and Blue lifted off the moon's surface. "You'd better have a medical team standing by."

Harrison's blood ran cold. "Tell me Lance." He said hoarsely.

"They tried to change him into a Robeast Dad. They starved and tortured him, then poisoned him and left him to rot in some lab." Lance said, his voice tight with anger.

"Bastards." The Admiral's tone echoed his son's.

"Allura's helping him to Black. They should be taking off any minute now."

"Keith's not with you?" Jeff rejoined the conversation.

Lance shook his head down at the view-screen. "He's in no condition to walk, let alone fly."

"And you let _Allura_ take him? Why not you?" Jeff demanded.

"Look, we don't have time for this right now. Just get your ass up here and help us get him home OK?" Lance cut the connection.

Dorma's face appeared on his screen. "You certainly have a way with people,_ Svavaliadeelin_."

Lance ignored the jibe. "Any sign of them?"

"Nothing yet."

"Keep looking. Harrison out." Lance cut the channel, scowling to himself. _Dammit Allura! Where are you?_

* * *

Brenda was standing at Cliff's bedside, when the Castle alarms went off. "Now what?" Together she and Kim went out into the main room. "What's going on?" She asked one of the med-techs.

"Not sure ma'am. Admiral Harrison called down and requested a med-team up on the landing strip." He answered before rushing out the door.

Brenda turned to her daughter. Kim was pale, her hazel eyes wide. Brenda grew anxious. "Kim? What is it?"

Before Kim could answer, the doors opened and Crick walked in. Spying Kim, he hurried over to her. "Time to go Mom."

"They found him?" Kim asked, hope swelling in her heart. She clutched Crick's hand tightly

Crick smiled. "They found him."

"Alive?"

Crick nodded. "Alive."

Kim laughed and her eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm ready now." She started to follow Crick, but her mother stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Brenda's tone was like steel.

"Mom, we found Keith." Kim told her.

"WHAT?"

Crick gestured impatiently. Kim glanced back at the unconscious form of her husband, then back at her mother. "Mom, I have to go. Take care of him." She and Crick hurried from the room before Brenda could stop them.


	31. Chapter 31

And a bit more...Hope you're enjoying the ride.

* * *

Allura watched in horror as she saw her husband fall lifelessly to the floor. "KEITH!" Allura threw herself at Haltor, firing her gun wildly.

He snarled and backhanded her, sending her flying across the room. One of the soldiers grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back. Haltor walked up and looked down at her. "My quarrel is not with you. Do not force me to kill you as well." He turned on his heel and marched over to stand over Keith's still form. "Get up."

Keith lay on the floor, feigning unconsciousness. The blow Haltor had given him had actually succeeded in clearing his head. He lay still, waiting for his chance.

"I said get up!" Haltor kicked Keith in the ribs.

Keith chose that moment to strike. He sprang to his feet, catching the Druhle man by surprise. Not giving Haltor a chance to react, Keith threw a series of punches at Haltor's face, knocking him back. Haltor recovered quickly, and pulled a knife out of his belt, slashing at Keith's face. Keith backpedaled quickly, trying to stay out of range of the knife.

"I will kill you!" Haltor growled at Keith.

Keith merely smiled. "You can try."

Haltor rushed forward, brandishing the knife, somehow managing to score a thin slice across Keith's right forearm. Keith responded with a sharp kick to Haltor's legs, knocking him to the ground. Haltor acted instantly, pulling Keith down with him. Keith went down hard and Haltor used the momentary lapse to grab Keith around the throat. Lifting him off the ground, Haltor rammed Keith against the wall. Haltor looked deep into Keith's eyes and smiled as he tightened his grip around Keith's throat.

Keith brought his hands up and tried to free himself from Haltor's hold. But the younger man was too strong and Keith's vision began to dim as he struggled desperately for air.

"No! Keith! Let go of me!" Allura fought to free herself from her captor, but he wrenched her arms higher behind her back and covered her mouth with his hand.

Keith fought to free himself, but Haltor only smiled evilly. "Good-bye Keith. Give my regards to my father." His hands clenched tighter around Keith's throat.

Keith's lungs felt as they were about to explode and a red haze swam across his vision. With the last of his strength, he smashed his wrists, still in the heavy iron manacles, against Haltor's temples. The Druhle leader's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell backwards to the floor. Keith slumped down next to him, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

Allura used the distraction to free herself. She bit down hard on the hand covering her mouth, at the same time stamping her heel hard down upon the soldier's instep. He howled in surprise, letting go of her. Allura started forward, but was grabbed by another guard before she could get to Keith's side. She fought like a tiger, but he was bigger than her previous captor and held her tight.

Keith sensed Haltor stirring, and quickly scanned the area around them. Spying Haltor's gun a few feet away, he scrambled to his feet and grabbed it and stood over the fallen commander. Haltor glared up at him, his yellow eyes blazing in hatred.

A few soldiers started forward, but stopped when Keith aimed the gun at Haltor. "Come any closer and I'll blow his brains across the room." He said coldly. They froze in their tracks. "Release her." He nodded towards Allura. The guard tightened his grip. Keith fired, just missing Haltor's head. "I said, release her."

Haltor nodded once, and the guard loosened his hold on Allura. She rushed to Keith's side. "You alright?" He asked her, not taking his eyes off Haltor. She nodded. "Get to Black." His voice was hoarse from Haltor's choking.

Allura shook her head. "Not without you."

"I'll be right behind you." He smiled ferally down at Haltor. "Get up. You're coming with us."

Haltor slowly got to his feet. "You have only managed to prolong your life for a few moments. I will kill you."

"Promises promises. Move." Haltor refused to move and stood resolutely before Keith. Keith brought the gun up level to Haltor's head. "Think I'm bluffing? Try me. I killed your father remember? Don't think I won't do the same for you." Haltor's gaze shifted to Allura. Keith snarled and rammed the gun into the commander's throat. "Go ahead. Give me a reason." He whispered menacingly.

Haltor stared into Keith's one good eye and saw no mercy. He knew at that moment, _his_ death was closer than Keith's. After a tense moment, he shifted and they started towards Black. Haltor in the lead, with Allura and Keith following behind.

The rush of adrenaline was quickly fading out of Keith, and he had to force himself to stay focused on Haltor. _If he knows just how weak I am, we're dead._ He nudged Haltor in the back. "A little faster Commander. I'd like to get home in time for dinner." Haltor scowled, but didn't reply.

Keith felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, and his hands began to shake. He stumbled and would have fallen if not for Allura grabbing his arm. She quickly took the gun from his unsteady hands, and kept it trained on Haltor. "Don't move."

Haltor stood in front of her, smiling evilly. "You really think you could use that on me?" He advanced towards them. "And you, General, can you feel it? The poison coursing through your body. The antidote you were given was not enough. At this point you are neither human nor Robeast. Soon, your cells will begin to break down and you will die." He laughed as Keith moaned and dropped to his knees.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Allura stood protectively in front of Keith.

Haltor walked towards her. "And if I don't? Go ahead woman, shoot me." He laughed again.

Allura's expression didn't change as she calmly fired at Haltor. The blast caught him on the upper arm and he fell back in surprise. "That went exactly where I aimed it. Do not provoke me again unless you want the next shot to be somewhere more vital." Her cold smile was nearly identical to his.

"He will not leave this ship alive." Haltor told her, blood dripping down his arm.

"Keith's coming with me." Allura shot back.

Haltor snarled at her. "How dare you! You could have been a consort of the ruler of the galaxy! Instead, you settle for…him." He sneered down at Keith in contempt.

Allura's gaze didn't falter. "Keith loves me for **who** I am, not **what** I am. Your father seemed to have trouble with that."

"My father loved you."

"Loved me? Your father?" Allura marched forward until she stood right in front of Haltor. The top of her head barely reached his chin, but fury made her seem taller. "Let me tell you a thing or two about your father. He never loved anyone or anything in his life, except power."

Haltor narrowed his eyes at her. "He loved you and this…rabble turned you from him."

Allura refused to back down. "This 'rabble' as you call them, saved my planet, not to mention my life." She met Haltor's gaze fearlessly. "Lotor didn't _love_ me, he _coveted_ me and believe me, there's a difference. Lotor kidnapped my cousin, raped and tortured her then threw her into the Pit of Skulls to die. Want to know _why_ he did that? For no other reason than she looked like me. And I was out of his reach."

Haltor took a step back at her tone. "But—But…"

Allura continued. "Lotor decimated more worlds than I chose to think about. All he ever thought about was who and where he was going to conquer next. When the Voltron Force came to Arus, they stopped him. And this was something Lotor couldn't stand. How dare a bunch of puny humans stand up to _him! _Well we did. And we won. And I will not let you or anyone else make Lotor a hero, when he was nothing more than an egotistical, lying, scheming, maniacal bastard. _That's _the kind of person your father was." She told him vehemently. She stood staring at him for a moment, then went back and helped Keith to his feet.

"He wanted peace." Haltor tried again, weakly.

Allura snorted. "Lotor? Peace? That's a load of bullshit!"

Keith started. "Allura!" He hissed.

She ignored him. "He wanted to rule over me, no more no less. And when we stopped him, he took his anger out on other planets, too weak to resist him." She faced the young man again. "Tell me Haltor, who told you all these stories about Lotor? Your mother?"

Haltor looked away. "No." He said softly.

"Who then? I want to know who has been filling your head with lies all your life." Allura demanded angrily.

"Haggar. Haggar told…him." Keith said raggedly.

Allura looked up sharply at Haltor. He nodded, but didn't reply.

"She lied to you Haltor. She's been lying to you your whole life." Allura's tone softened. "I'm sorry Haltor, but your father was not the man she made him out to be. And I think, deep down, you already knew that." She turned and placed a supporting arm around Keith.

Haltor stood before them, his head bowed. "Go." He said quietly. Allura and Keith looked at him in surprise. He faced them, his expression guarded. "Take him and go." He motioned to the guards to lower their weapons. "Majesty, I'm sorry."

Allura stared at him a moment, then nodded once and turned to help Keith towards Black.

"**NOOOOO!**"

A blast ricocheted off of Black's leg. Keith and Allura instantly dropped to the ground, looking to see where both the shot and the shriek had come from.

Haggar appeared behind Haltor. She screamed at him in anger. "You're letting them get away!" She glared at Haltor. "I always knew you were weak. I'll kill them myself!" She leveled her staff in Keith and Allura's direction.

"Not this time witch!" Haltor grabbed at her staff and the two began to wrestle for it. "RUN!" He yelled at Keith.

Keith needed no further urging. He placed his hand on the touch-pad on Black's leg, and immediately the ladder started to descend. He grabbed Allura and hoisted her halfway up before the ladder had finished extending itself. "Power him up. Get him ready to take off as soon as I get up there." Allura looked down at him, fear in her blue eyes, but she nodded and flew up the ladder.

Keith spotted a blaster on the floor. _I'm going to regret this…_ "Haltor!" The Druhle man looked up and Keith tossed him the gun.

He caught it deftly, letting go of Haggar's staff. He leveled the gun at her. "It's over witch."

Haggar laughed evilly. "I don't think so!" Quicker than Keith believed possible, the old woman swung her staff, knocking Haltor to the floor. She then aimed at Keith and screamed words in magic.

The blast hit Keith in the back as he was climbing the ladder. Almost blacking out, he gripped the rung tightly as his feet slipped out from under him.

"Keith! Grab my hand!" Looking up, Keith saw Allura bending down, reaching out to him. Feebly, with dimming vision, he grasped the tips of her fingers, before slipping again. "No! Keith, hang on!" She disappeared from his sight and seconds later, he felt the ladder start to ascend beneath him. Within moments, he was laying on the floor inside Black Lion. "Keith?" Allura knelt next to him.

He looked up at her, his eyesight hazy. "A—Allura…"

"Come on, I need you need to get the Key." She hoisted him up by the shoulders, and eased him over to the control panel.

Keith bit back a cry of pain and nearly blacked out. Allura grabbed him and looked into his face. He was dazed and unfocused. "Keith? Keith! Snap out of it! I need you to start Black." Biting her lower lip, she steeled herself and slapped him across the face.

Keith started at the sting across his cheek. "What…why didn't you—"

She interrupted him. "The Key Keith, I need your Key."

He nodded and faced the computer. "M-Montgomery, Keith Alexander...412610524…'Cry 'Havoc' and…let slip…the dogs of war'…" He sagged backwards to his knees on the floor. The computer came to life, lights flashing and a small drawer opened. Allura snatched the Key and inserted it into the interlock.

Black got to his feet with a mighty roar.

"Here Keith, put this on." She handed him his helmet, putting hers on at the same time. "Strap yourself in. We're getting out of here now." She pushed a button, and the jump seat next to her opened up. Starting the infracells and dynotherms, she sensed him settling in next to her. As soon as she heard the click of the belt, she let Black loose.

The huge Lion turned and ripped through the steel hanger doors like they were paper. Laser fire erupted around them as they shot into space. "Lance! Lance!"

"Allura! What took you so long?" His face grinned up at her in the viewscreen.

Despite herself, she smiled back at him. "We're out. Where are the others? I want that base destroyed."

"We're on it Allura. Jeff, you heard the lady."

"Right behind you buddy. Fighters move out!" Jeff ordered.

"Jeff wait!" Allura took a deep breath. "If you see an escape pod, scan it. If it's Haltor, and he's alone…let him go."

"WHAT!" Everyone's voice echoed across the speakers.

"Allura, have you lost your mind? He's nothing but a murderer, you don't let a murderer live." Lance told her forcefully.

"_Svavaliadeelin_…" Dorma interrupted.

"Shut up Dorma!" Lance snapped at his wife. She frowned at him and cut her connection. Lance scowled in reply and turned back to his viewscreen. "Allura listen to me, you can't do this! He'll just come back with a bigger force. Didn't Pidge and the others mean anything to you? Who else are you going to let him kill?" Lance was white with fury and his green eyes glittered angrily.

Allura refused to budge. "Less you forget, this is **my** planet Lance. I know what I'm doing. Unless he fires first, let him go." Lance snarled at her and the screen went black. "Jeff?"

"Whatever you say Your Majesty, I just hope you know what you're doing." He too signed off.

Allura sighed and closed her eyes a moment. Then she sat up and turned the Lion towards Arus. "Keith? We're almost there. Keith?" For the first time, she noticed the blood on her hands and uniform. "Keith!" She turned to find him slumped forward in the seat. The back of his shirt was dark with blood. "Castle Control! I should be landing in a few minutes. Have a medical team standing by." Her voice shook.

"Roger that. Allura, are you alright?" The Admiral asked.

She nodded into the viewscreen. "It's Keith we need to worry about now." She turned back to her husband. "Please Keith, just hold on a little longer."


	32. Chapter 32

Voltron et al belong to WEP, the others belong to me.

Hope you like it so far!

* * *

Lance aimed Red's guns at Haltor's base. He fired his lasers and smiled thinly at the direct hit. The base started firing back, and he zipped in and out of the enemy fire. "Dorma! Stay back! Jeff, where in hell are you?" He called out, irritated.

"Keep your shirt on Lion-Boy, I'm right behind you." One of the Vehicle Voltron ships appeared in Lance's viewscreen. "I just passed Allura, she should be landing on Arus any minute now."

"Good. Then let's take this place out." Lance swooped in close and fired his Lion Torches, setting the far end of the base on fire. "Dorma, stay back. I don't want you in the middle of this."

"Too late." Dorma flew past Lance, ducking Blue underneath Red, and firing at the base. For a moment nothing happened, then a huge explosion ripped through the base. "I suppose that was a good shot…for a girl that is." She smiled down at her husband's surprised expression.

"Love ya Babe." Lance grinned back.

"Enough! God, you're making me sick Harrison." Jeff laughed.

"You're just jealous Dunbar." Lance shot back.

"Let us get this done so we can go home." Dorma interrupted. She closed the channel and sentBlue Lion into a steep dive towards the base.

Jeff smiled down at Lance. "That's one hell of a girl you got there Harrison. Why she's with you, I have no idea."

Lance laughed. "My friend, I ask myself the same thing everyday. Let's go kick this bastard off our turf."

* * *

Haltor faced Haggar, his features a mask of fury. "You lied to me witch." He growled at her. "You lied to me."

Haggar backed away, seemingly frightened. "I was always thinking of your best interests Haltor! I did it for your own good!"

"You did nothing for me." He snarled. "You wanted control of Arus and you used me to try and get it." He advanced towards her.

"Don't let them fill your head with these lies Haltor. They killed your father!"

"And no one deserved to die more! He never wanted me, for all I know, he never even knew I existed."

"Your father had the chance to rule the universe! And he threw it away for a pretty face!" Haggar snarled at him. "And now, you do the same."

Whatever Haltor was about to say was interrupted by a thunderous explosion. The floor and walls shook. Haltor whirled angrily on Haggar. "Why are they attacking us, witch?"

She laughed evilly. "My fighters will take care of them, while I deal with you!" She fired her staff, hitting the young man in the chest. Haltor staggered back, but managed to stay on his feet.

"You put protections on me as a child, remember Haggar?" He sneered at her.

Haggar looked stunned for a moment, then turned and fled the room. "You won't be rid of me that easily witch!" He followed her out the door.

* * *

Allura watched the monitor as fighters launched from the landing bay. Deciding to avoid the air traffic, she circled around the Castle and landed Black on the grass in front of the main doors. She eased the giant Lion into a reclining position, and turned to her husband. "Keith? We're home."

He looked up at her, his face haggard and pale. "H—Home?"

She knelt down next to him. "Yes, home. Come on, let's get you inside." She helped him to his feet, and they climbed down to the ground.

A flurry of activity was going on around them. Fighters were launching in the distance, and soldiers in full battle gear rushed in and out of the Castle. Allura looked vainly around for a medical team. Finally, she started towards the doors, supporting Keith as best as she could. They went seemingly unnoticed throughout the yard. Until Keith collapsed that is.

Instantly, a soldier was at their side. "Majesties!"

"I ordered a medical team to meet us! Where are they?" Allura demanded.

"They're waiting out back Ma'am. We didn't expect you to land here." He responded.

"There was too much going on with all the fighters launching. I figured it would be easier this way." Before she could continue, enemy blasts scored the ground around them. "Help me get him inside!" Allura told him. The soldier nodded and pulled Keith to his feet, draping Keith's arms over his shoulders. They started forward, the man stumbling a little under Keith's weight.

They made it to just inside the Castle doors when Keith again fell to his knees, moaning, one arm wrapped around his midsection.

"Keith?" Allura knelt next to him.

Keith looked up at her, agony clearly written in his eyes. "Allura…"

Her blue eyes filled with tears. "Oh Keith…" She pulled him close as he began to shake uncontrollably.

Suddenly, Hunk appeared in front of them. "I'll take him." The soldier nodded and rushed back to his duties. "Hang on Skipper, I've got you." Hunk carefully picked up his friend and heaved him over his shoulder. "After you Allura." Together they made their way inside.

"Hunk, get him to sick bay, I have to find Hazar." Allura told him.

Hunk nodded. "Last I knew, he was in the Control Room with the Admiral."

Allura pushed a button on her com-band. "Commander Hazar?"

"Yes Highness?"

Allura bit back a smile. Hazar still acted formal, after all these years. "We're on our way to sick-bay. Dorma told me that—"

"I will meet you there. I have what he needs."

Allura breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank-you Hazar."

Keith shifted in Hunk's arms. "Hunk…put me…down…" Hunk paused. "Just for…a minute."

Hunk eased Keith to the floor and peered closely at him. "You alright Skipper?"

Keith's breathing was ragged. "Have to…catch my breath." He looked around, trying to figure out where they were. But his vision kept fading in and out, and all Keith could see were vague shadows. "Where…am I?"

"You're in the Castle Keith. We're taking you to sick-bay." Allura told him.

"I don't need…any dammed…sick-bay…" Keith tried to smile but a spasm ripped through him, and he clenched his teeth against the pain.

"Sure you don't. Let's go." Hunk helped Keith to his feet, and they continued down the hallway. A few minutes later, they arrived at sick-bay.

Dr. Gorma looked up as they entered the room. "Allura, what's wrong?" He shifted his gaze to the figure in Hunk's arms. "By the Lions! Keith!" Heads snapped up all over the room. Gorma quickly got over his surprise. "Put him down here." He ordered, pulling up a gurney.

Hunk carefully laid Keith down and Gorma gave him a quick once over. He looked up at Allura, his eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment.

Allura met his questioning glance. "Robeast poison Doctor. Commander Hazar will be here shortly with the antidote."

Just then, Brenda Harrison burst into the room. "My God! It's true, you're alive!" She wrapped her arms around Keith, and held him tight a moment, before pulling back and looking closely at him. "What happened?" She demanded.

Allura started to answer when the Castle walls shook. At the same time her com-band went off. "Allura! Where the hell are you?" Lance sounded aggravated.

"Here Lance. What's going on?"

"Your buddy Haltor decided to attack the planet. We could really use you up here right about now." An explosion was heard in the background. "Where's Keith?"

"He's here with me in sick-bay." Allura replied watching as Dr. Gorma and Brenda were tending to Keith.

"Then get your ass up here! Hunk too! Harrison out."

Brenda frowned at Allura. "Remind me to slap him when he lands." Allura smiled.

Keith struggled to sit up. "I have to…get up there."

"Oh no you don't General. You lay back down. We just got you back, we're not losing you again." Gorma pushed Keith back down on the bed.

Keith pushed the doctor's hands away, and somehow managed to get to his feet. He shook his head to clear it. "I'll be fine." He took a few faltering steps forward, then stumbled.

Hunk caught him before he could fall. "Sure you will. Back to bed Skipper, let us handle this one."

Keith shook his head. "No, Voltron…we need Voltron…" He protested. He struggled to his feet again. "Hunk, we need you…and Pidge…the Lions…Voltron…"

Hunk looked up startled. Allura shook her head. "Keith, we've got it under control. Lay down." She ordered him.

Before Keith could reply, Gorma stuck a needle into his arm. Keith's vision began to dim, and he could feel himself starting to float away. "You fight dirty…Doc…" He slumped back, unconscious, on the bed.

Brenda looked up sharply at Allura and Hunk as the walls shook again. "We'll take care of him. Go take care of us!" She turned back to Keith.

Hunk led Allura out into the hallway. "He doesn't know?" He asked soberly.

Allura shook his head. "You saw him Hunk. Do you really think he can handle that kind of news right now?"

Hunk shook his head wearily. "No, you're right. Come on!" He took her hand and they raced down the hall towards the Control Room.

Admiral Harrison looked up as they stepped inside. "Where is he?" He demanded without preamble.

"Sick-bay. And drugged to the teeth so he won't try anything stupid. I won't lose him again." Allura responded in the same tone.

Harrison hid a smile and turned back to the view-screen. "We're under attack. Dorma and Lance, along with the remaining members of the Vehicle Voltron seem to be holding them off, but the stalemate won't last. We've already had a few of Haltor's fighters break through the lines."

"Yeah, we noticed." Hunk said sarcastically. He gazed up at the screen. "We need Voltron. Green is fixed but…" His voice trailed off.

"Damn. We need another pilot." Allura bit her lower lip in worry.

"_Vahlaa?_" Allura turned. Troi stood next to her. "I can fly her."

Harrison shook his head. "No. You shouldn't even be out of bed Troi."

Allura ignored the Admiral and faced her 'nephew'. "Troi, this isn't a game. People have died."

The boy nodded. "I know that _Vahlaa._ I can fly Green. You know I can."

Allura gazed at him a moment. Troi was pale, but there was a familiar look of determination in his emerald eyes. She sighed and nodded. "All right Troi. But you have to obey orders. No heroics. Is that understood?"

"_Sa_—yes Commander."

Hunk took Green's Key out of his pocket. He held it tightly in his fist for a moment, then handed it to Troi. "Here, take care of her." He said gruffly, then without another word, raced towards his chute and descended into Yellow Lion.

The Admiral shook his head. "Be careful Troi."

"I will _Taakpalda_. Thank-you _Vahlaa _Allura." Troi snapped off a quick salute, then followed Hunk down the chute.

Harrison turned to Allura. "You'd better get going. Be careful. All of you."

She smiled, and for the first time in days, it was genuine. "Don't worry. I'll bring them all home in one piece."

Harrison smiled in spite of himself. "I know you will." He said softly. He watched her hurry out the door, then turned back to the screen, a feral grin on his face. "Haltor, you're in for it now."


	33. Chapter 33

Once again, I don't own Voltron or its characters, just the ones I made up. Hope you're all still enjoying it.

* * *

Haltor raced down the corridor after Haggar. The old witch was surprisingly fast for her age. The walls shook as the Lions attacked. Once or twice, Haltor slipped to his feet before finally reaching his command center.

"What's going on!" He roared. "Stop the attack at once!"

The man ignored him. Haggar cackled evilly. "They're mine now!"

Haltor looked closely at his men. They moved mechanically, not paying him any attention. "What did you do to them witch?"

She laughed again. "I told you, they're mine. They won't obey your commands any longer. Arus will fall!"

"How dare you!" Haltor pulled out his gun and aimed it at Haggar. "Return them to me at once!"

"Never!" She spat. "You're a fool, just like your father! He could have ruled the universe, but threw it all away for a pretty face."

Haltor snarled at her. "Leave her out of this. I wanted revenge on my father's killer, but **you** insisted on this asinine plan of turning him into a Robeast."

"And it would have worked, if you hadn't interfered!"

Haltor leveled the gun at her. "I'm ordering you to release my men. Now."

"Over my dead body!" Haggar raised her staff and an eerie blue glow surrounded her and the air crackled with electricity.

Haltor fired.

* * *

Lance sent Red into a steep dive to avoid the enemy fire. A large cannon was responsible for most of the attack. "We need to take out that gun!"

"No kidding. And how do you propose we do that genius?" Jeff retorted.

Lance scowled. "Where the hell is Allura and Hunk?" He muttered.

"Right behind you Lance."

Lance looked at his monitor. Sure enough, Black and Yellow Lions were coming up behind him. And, to his surprise, so was another. "Allura? Who's that in Green?"

"_Palda_, it's me." Troi replied.

"Troi? **_TROI!_** What in God's name are you doing up here!" Lance turned his viewer to Allura. "What in hell possessed you to let my son up here?" He demanded angrily.

"Lance, calm down." Allura started.

"I will not 'CALM DOWN"! He's in no condition to be up here!" Lance yelled.

"_Svavaliadeelin,_ he will be fine." Dorma cut in.

"Dorma, that's our son up here!"

"Yes, fighting right next to Jeff's daughter." Dorma replied.

"And Sven's son." Allura added.

Lance grew still. "_Palda,_ you need my help. I can do this." Troi said confidently.

Lance still refused to answer. "Besides, I **am** a better pilot." Troi grinned down at his father.

Lance bit back a laugh. "Fine. Just make sure you follow orders." He told his son firmly. "And be careful." He added as an afterthought.

"_Sa Palda._"

"Are you guys going to stand around talking all day, or are we going to get his done?" Jeff cut in.

Lance ignored the jibe. "All right, enough said. Form Voltron." He ordered.

They quickly formed the giant robot and advanced on the enemy base. "Allura, we need to take out that cannon. Jeff, you and the others take care of those fighters." Lance told them.

"Hey Allura, I thought you left Keith back on Arus?" Jeff called out laughing.

The others laughed in unison. Allura smiled down at her view-screen. "I thought I did too."

"Ha-ha-ha." Lance interrupted. "Let's go."

They moved towards the base, but when they got close, Allura hesitated. Lance switched his com to private mode. "Allura, I don't know what went on in there with you and Haltor, but this guy is attacking us. He fired first."

"I know that Lance, but—"

"No buts Allura. He's killed your people, our friends. Do you want more deaths on your shoulders?" He asked quietly.

Allura clenched her eyes shut. "No. You're right Lance. He has to be stopped." She said quietly, thinking of Cliff, Keith, Pidge and her people.

"Good girl."

The mighty robot moved forward. "Spinning Laser Blades!" Allura ordered. The blades formed in Voltron's hands and he flung them at the base. Huge explosions rocked the structure.

The fighters stopped their attack on the Vehicle ships and swarmed Voltron. They distracted him enough that the main cannon was able to target and fire. The blast hit Voltron in the chest, knocking him backwards to the ground. The five pilots yelled in unison on impact.

Allura looked up first. "Lance? Hunk? Everyone all right?"

Hunk groaned and opened his eyes. "I'm here…sort of."

Dorma shook her head. "I am fine. Troi?"

"_Sa Malda. Ees da trignal._ I'm OK." The young man replied.

"Lance? _Svavaliadeelin?_" Dorma called out. There was no reply. "Lance! Answer me!"

Allura punched up the visuals to Red Lion. Lance lay sprawled across the control panel. "LANCE!"

He stirred, slowly pushing himself up one handed. "I'm…I'm OK. Just give me...a second."

"_Svavaliadeelin?_" Dorma questioned.

"I'm alright Babe. Just a little shook up." He shook his head and his vision cleared. "Now, where were we?"

Allura hesitated a moment. "We need to take out that gun."

"Then let's do it." Lance replied.

Voltron got to his feet and once again headed towards Haltor's base. "Lion Torches!" Allura ordered. Flames shot out of Voltron's hands, engulfing the building. "Now move in! Form Blazing Sword!" The blade appeared in Voltron's hands and he swung down at the cannon. It instantly disintegrated and debris rained down around them. "Great job Team. Let's finish off those fighters. Separate!" Voltron split into the five Lions. "Troi, you and Dorma lead the fighters away from the main base. Don't let them re-group. We'll take care of them out in space."

"_Sa_ Commander." Troi replied. He sent Green zipping in and out of the fighters, getting them agitated enough to follow him. He then headed to the far side Deylinus.

Dorma hesitated before following her son. She set her communications to private mode. "Lance."

"Yeah Babe?"

"Where are you hurt?" She demanded.

"Who says I'm hurt?"

"Lance, do not lie to me. Where are you hurt?" She asked again, more forcefully this time.

Lance sighed. "I'm fine Dorma, just a little banged up."

_He's lying._ "Lance—"

"It's nothing that won't wait until we land. Look Dorma, get out there and cover Troi. That's an order." He told her sternly. She scowled down at him and cut the connection, then sped off to follow Troi. "Whew! That was close." Lance cradled his injured arm against his chest, shook his head again, and sent Red after the other Lions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeff was trying vainly to keep the fighters from entering Arus's air space. The fighters swarmed around him, effectively cutting him off from the rest of the Team.

"I could sure use some help over here!" Jeff called out.

"Getting soft in your old age Jeff?" Ginger asked laughing.

"Not old age, marriage!" Cinda added.

"Don't forget his little three girls!" Crick teased.

Jeff glared at his friends. "With friends like you guys, who needs enemies?"

Muffled laughter echoed across the speakers and the Vehicle Force appeared in Jeff's viewer. Soon most of the fighters surrounding him had been destroyed. "There Jeffery, all better." Ginger told him smiling.

"Hey Ginge, kiss my—" Jeff was interrupted by the explosion of the cannon. They all watched as the weapon fell to pieces before their eyes. "Well, I guess that takes care of that."

"I'll say." Crick added watching the Lion Voltron in approval.

"Jeff!" Allura called out.

"Right here Allura." Jeff answered.

"We've destroyed the main gun. Can you give us a hand with the rest of the fighters?" She asked.

"Already on it Majesty."

"One more thing…" She looked down at him. "Keep an eye on Lance. Dorma thinks he's hurt."

Jeff nodded. "Will do. Dunbar out."

Allura followed Hunk and Lance, taking down as many fighters as she could on the way. "Troi! How are you holding up?"

"Fine _Vahlaa._ She flies like a dream!" The young man answered as he dove in and out of the enemy fighters actually causing them to fire upon themselves.

Allura and Hunk laughed. "No doubt who _his _father is." Hunk said.

"Hey, stop picking on my kid." Lance chimed in.

"But Lance, it's so easy!" Allura added.

They all laughed again. Finding Keith and being able to strike back, had seemed to lift the pall of grief that had settled over all of them. Even Hunk was smiling for the first time in days.

Allura smiled as she destroyed yet another enemy fighter. "We're almost done here Team. Let's finish up and go find us some cheesecake."

* * *

Haltor felt the bolt hit him in the chest as it knocked him across the room. Blood poured from his chest, and his breathing was ragged. He looked up to see Haggar lying on the floor on the other side of the room, black blood covering her torso. Her staff lay on the floor between them. They both stared at it for a few moments, then both began to move.

Haltor struggled to his feet, and stumbled forward, getting his hands on it before Haggar could. "It ends now witch." Holding it above his head, it brought it down across his knees, breaking it in half. A fiery burst of blue light engulfed him, nearly knocking him senseless. Finally the light went out, and the two charred pieces of wood went clattering to the floor.

Haggar screamed. "NOOOOOOOO!" She got to her feet, and launched herself at Haltor, clawed fingers aimed at his face.

Haltor grabbed her by the wrists, and threw her to the floor. She screamed again and threw her self back up at him. He paused for a heartbeat, then drove his fist into her face. She went down in a heap.

Haltor stood, breathing heavily for a moment, before limping over to the console. Around him, his men seemed to awaken from a daze. One of them hurried over to his side. "Commander!"

Haltor waved the man back. "Stop the attack immediately."

"But, Sir—"

"I said stop the attack!" Haltor roared. The command room went silent. "Open a channel. Prepare to surrender."

His soldiers were stunned and looked from themselves to their commander in confusion. "Y-yes sir." The man turned to the computer.

Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the room, sending bodies flying everywhere. Haltor was knocked to his feet as the ceiling collapsed around him. "What happened?" He demanded.

One of his men crawled over to the computer. It hissed and threw off multicolored sparks. "Our main gun has been destroyed Sir. All weapons are offline."

"The fighters?"

The man shook his head. "We've lost all contact."

Haltor sighed. "Get me to my ship." He ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The man helped Haltor carefully to his feet. Passing Haggar's body, he paused.

Haltor shook his head. "Leave her." The man nodded and they hurried from the room. The hallways were full of debris, the lights flickered on and off and the whole place smelled of scorched ozone. Bodies and robots lay scattered throughout the wreckage. They picked their way through the rubble, eventually arriving at the landing bay.

Haltor's breathing was worsening and his vision was dimming around the edges. "Get me…inside…" The soldier helped his ailing commander into the ship. "Open a channel to Arus." Haltor ordered.

The man nodded and his fingers flew across the board. Before he could finish the task, they heard the doors open. Turning, they spied Haggar silhouetted in the doorway. The soldier drew his gun and fired at the same time Haggar fired one of her own. Both screamed and fell backwards.

Haltor looked on in disbelief. "What does it take to kill you witch!" He yelled as she got to her feet, her robes thick with blood.

"You will die for betraying me!" She screamed and as a knife appeared in her hands. With the last of her strength, she threw the knife, then collapsed in a heap onto the floor. She gave a shuddering gasp, then lay still.

Haltor peered at the knife protruding from his chest. He took a shuddering gasp for breath and knew he had only moments to live. He stumbled to the computer, punched in a few commands, then slumped to the floor.

Laying there he stared up at the ceiling as his eyesight darkened.

"Mother…Forgive me."

* * *

The base disintegrated in an explosion that rocked the surface of Deylinus. Both Voltron Forces looked on in shock as section by section, fire engulfed the buildings, burning unnaturally in the vacuum of space.

"What the hell just happened?" Lance asked mystified watching in his viewscreen as the base crumbled and the enemy ships ceased their attack.

"I have no idea." Jeff answered, just as confused.

"Don't let your guard down yet." Crick told them. He circled the burning base. "It looks like it self destructed some how."

"Weird. Why would Haltor do that? Even without his main weapon, he still had us outgunned." Hunk mused.

"Well, I'm not sticking around to find out." Allura banked Black into a sharp turn and sped towards Arus.

"We'll take care of this mess Lance. Get your ass back to Arus and get checked out." Jeff ordered. Lance started to protest, but Jeff cut him off. "That's an order Captain."

Lance scowled, but turned his Lion to follow Allura. The other three trailed at his heels. A few minutes later, they landed on the grass near the Castle. Black was already down and there was no sign of Allura.

Lance limped wearily down from his Lion, Dorma rushing into his arms. "_Svavaliadeelin_, are you all right?" She asked, her violet eyes wide with concern.

Lance nodded. "I love you Babe." He told her huskily, crushing her to him with his good arm. She relaxed into his embrace and he started to feel her healing powers tingle through him. Lance straightened and pushed her away. "No, save it for Keith."

Dorma hesitated a moment, then nodded. She took a step back as Annie rushed towards her brother with a medical team.

She gave him a quick once over. "Concussion and probably a broken arm. Get him to sick-bay STAT." She ordered crisply.

Lance let himself be eased down to a stretcher and carried into the Castle. Dorma smiled up at Hunk and Troi and together they followed him inside.


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

They gathered in sick-bay to wait.

Hunk stood with his arm protectively around Sereti and Gil. The baby cooed and smiled, then settled down in his mother's arms and fell asleep.

Jeff, Crick, Ginger, and Cinda stood talking quietly together. Crick's forehead was creased in a frown, indicating he was 'talking' with some one.

Kim was in with Cliff, but poked her head out once in a while for news.

The doctors had tried to convince Troi to go to bed, but instead, he, Hans, and Dreana had taken charge of the smaller children, and had them down in the Rec-Room, playing.

Cassandra sat with Annie, the younger woman holding her hand and smiling encouragingly, though Annie's eyes were red rimmed with unshed tears. Cass kept looking up at Lance, then shifted to Dorma, then back to the doors where the doctors had taken Keith.

Hazar and Admiral Harrison were still in the Control Room after sending Coran to bed.

Allura, pale and quiet, stood with her arms wrapped around herself, staring out the window at nothing.

Lance watched her from across the room. He stood leaning casually against the wall, his broken arm in a sling. He noticed Cass glancing over at him, then looking quickly away.

Dorma squeezed his good hand and smiled up at him, her violet eyes betraying her concern. "You have a headache." It was not a question.

Lance shrugged and winced. "Yeah, a bit. Two concussions in a week tend to do that to you." He moved over to a couch and sat down, leaning forward, closing his eyes. Dorma ran her hand across the back of his neck and sent a brief burst of healing through him. He looked up at her. "I love you Babe." She smiled and kissed him softly on the forehead.

Lance's eyes caught Cass's again. He tried to smile but she once more turned away. Lance shifted his gaze to Allura. "Go to her _Svavaliadeelin_. She needs you." Dorma whispered.

"Thanks Babe." He got up and walked over to Allura. "Hey."

"Hey."

They stood there quietly for a few minutes before Lance spoke up. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him in surprise. "For what?"

"I should have believed you when you said he was alive. I had given up on him. If it hadn't been for you and Dorma, he'd be attacking us right now." Lance said quietly.

Allura took Lance's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Deep down, you knew we would find him."

"Maybe I did." Lance closed his eyes and pulled her against him. He could feel her trembling with pent up emotion. "Easy Allura. He'll be all right."

The sick-bay doors opened and everyone looked up as Dr. Gorma and Brenda walked into the room.

"How's Keith?" Allura asked fearfully.

Dr. Gorma smiled. "He's resting comfortably." There was a universal sigh of relief.

"I want to see him." Allura started to march past Dr. Gorma, but he grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Not now you're not. You all need to get some rest yourselves. Keith is in good hands trust me."

"I'm going to see him." Allura persisted.

"No, you're not."

Lance felt a prickling of fear down his spine. "What is it? What's wrong with him?" He asked hoarsely.

Brenda stepped over and took Cassandra's hand. "He's fine, really. We're pumping fluids into him intravenously, and have him heavily sedated to guarantee he'll stay put for a while. There were no major injuries, he's mostly just dehydrated and exhausted."

"They didn't…hurt him?" Cassandra asked.

Gorma shook his head. "No. Knowing Keith, he put up some kind of fight when they caught him. It looks like they worked him over a bit, probably to settle him down. But there were no major injuries. Our main concern was the poison." He smiled over at Dorma. "Thanks to you and the Commander, that is no longer a problem."

"I want to see him." Allura said again.

Gorma shook his head. "Majesty, he is resting. You can see him later."

She shook her head and tried to push past him. "No."

Gorma tried again. "Allura wait—"

"I want to see my husband!" She yelled, her voice on the edge of tears.

Brenda grabbed Allura by the shoulders. "Listen Allura, you don't want to see him now."

Lance again felt a chill run down his spine. "Mom, what aren't you telling us?" He demanded. The room grew still.

Brenda looked up at Dr. Gorma, who sighed and nodded. "First, let me assure you that Keith will be fine. In time." Gorma told them.

"The poison he was given was a particularly nasty one. It started to break down his body on a cellular level. The first dose of antidote temporarily halted that process." Brenda added.

"What do you mean, 'temporarily'?" Lance asked.

"There was not enough to cure him so to speak." Everyone looked up at Dorma in surprise.

Lance narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you know about this?"

Dorma met his gaze fearlessly. "Hazar has been working with Pidge to create a weapon to use against Robeasts. Both felt it was only a matter of time before some one in the Empire regrouped enough to attack the planet."

"How does this weapon work?" Jeff asked.

"And what does this have to do with Keith?" Allura insisted.

"Pidge had a theory that if he could adapt a missile with Robeast antidote, and fire it at the creature, it could be changed or destroyed with a minimum of bloodshed." Dorma's expression saddened. "Unfortunately, he was killed before he was able to complete the project."

Annie choked back a sob.

"So that's why Hazar had the antidote on him." Cinda mused. Dorma nodded.

"Thank-God for small miracles." Jeff said quietly.

"That still doesn't explain why I can't see him." Allura's blue eyes flashed in anger.

Brenda looked to Dorma. "You want to tell her?"

Dorma nodded. "Keith's body is breaking down. As you were told before, the antidote I gave him was temporary. The cells must be reconstructed or he will continue the change into a Robeast." There was a universal gasp around the room.

Dr. Gorma continued. "This is an extremely painful process. Half the time, he's screaming in agony, and the other half he is convinced he's still being held captive. During the brief times he is lucid, he is struggling to get out of bed, trying to re-join the battle. We have him heavily sedated and even that isn't working as well as we want it to." Gorma faced Allura. "He will recover in time, but right now the best thing you could do for him is to let him heal."

"There was blood on his back." Allura's hands shook at the memory. "He got shot trying to escape."

"Luckily, the shirt he was wearing is made of some sort of light armor. All the blast did was open the scratches on his back. Trust me Majesty, he'll be fine."

Lance shook his head. "I don't understand. Why didn't they beat him? I mean c'mon, this was Haltor's big chance for revenge. Why not beat the shi—crap out of him, then turn him loose on us?"

Gorma shook his head. "Frankly, that puzzled us as well. Except for some minor bruising, and the scratches, he's in pretty good shape."

"The poison." Dorma spoke quietly. Everyone turned to look at her. "Robeast poison is very powerful. It works by augmenting the subject's strengths, but it also does the same with any weaknesses. Haltor would not have wanted Keith damaged for those flaws would have come through in the transformation. He would have wanted Keith in the best possible condition."

"What are you saying?" Jeff asked.

"Had we not found Keith, and Haltor succeeded in turning him into a Robeast, all Keith's skill and cunning would have been greatly enhanced. To tell the truth, I do not think we could have defeated him, save killing him." Dorma finished quietly.

Allura shook with barely repressed emotion. Before she could say anything, Cassandra whirled on Dorma. "You knew what they were doing to my son! You knew all the time!"

Dorma shook her head. "No, I—"

"Liar! If you didn't know, why did you bring this antidote with you! We all thought he was dead, yet somehow you managed to find him and bring a cure-all with you!" Tears poured down Cass's cheeks. "You lying, conniving little bi—"

Lance stepped protectively in front of Dorma. "That's enough Aunt Cass." His voice was hard as steel.

"No! She knew! I told you Druhles can't be trusted! Look what they did to us! And now to Keith! They're nothing but a bunch of ruthless, blood-thirsty savages!" Cass broke down sobbing. Brenda wrapped her arms around Cass's shoulders and led her out of the room. Gorma turned back into Keith's room.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably. "Dorma…" Annie began.

Dorma held up her hand. "No apologies are necessary. She is correct. My people are bloodthirsty and ruthless. But then, we say the same of you humans." She tried to smile, but her face was pale with anxiety.

Lance squeezed her shoulders comfortably and Allura took her hand. "Thank-you Dorma. Without you, I wouldn't have him back." She placed a soft kiss on Dorma's cheek.

Brenda came back into the room. "I gave her a sedative. She's exhausted. Dorma honey, she didn't mean it. She's distraught over Edward and thought she had lost Keith as well."

"I do understand. I am sorry my people have caused her so much pain." Dorma refused to look at them.

"Hey Babe, none of that." Lance tilted her head up. "Love ya."

Jeff pretended to gag. It worked, the tension in the room broke and everyone laughed.

"All right people, get yourselves to your quarters and rest." Brenda ordered. And you three." She leveled her gaze at Crick, Cinda, and Dorma. "If I catch any of you healing **anyone**, you'll be brought up on insubordination charges so fast, that the only healing you'll be doing is on the cockroaches down in the brig. Is that understood?" Her tone booked no argument. They nodded in reply. "Good, now get out of here. I have work to do." She turned on her heel, and left the room.

They all looked at each other in silence. "Lance, tell me how after all these years, your mom still manages to scare the hell out of me." Jeff asked.

"She's been doing it to me all my life." Lance replied with a laugh.

"All the same, I think we'd better get out of here while we still can!" Crick added.

They all laughed, and spirits lifted, left for their rooms to finally get some well deserved rest.

Allura stayed behind, staring at the doors to Keith's room. Lance looked back at her. "Coming Allura?"

She started. "I need to see him Lance. I need to know he's all right."

Lance grabbed her by the arm. "Allura, Mom told you he was fine. Leave him be. You can see him later."

"No! Dammit Lance, let go of me! I'm going in there!" She struggled to break free.

Lance gripped her tighter. "Look Allura, right now there's nothing any of us can do for Keith. You however have responsibilities to your people and your planet."

"What are you talking about? My responsibility is to him!"

"No it's not!" He forced her to look up at him. "Right now, your planet is in chaos. Your people have been attacked and killed by an unknown enemy and they have no idea that the battle is over. What's more, they've been hearing rumors that half the Voltron Force is dead, _including_ the Prince-Consort. You need to get up there and make some sort of statement before everyone starts to panic."

Allura shook her head, her blue eyes filled with tears. "I just want to see him!"

"Your wants aren't important at the moment! Now get your ass up there and do your duty!" He looked down at her, his green eyes bright. "You know Keith would be doing the same if the situation were reversed." He told her coldly.

Allura went pale. "I thought you cared about him." She said quietly.

"I do care, and that's why I'm doing this. Allura your people need **you**. They need to see for themselves that you're alive and hear from **your** lips that everything will be all right." He released his grip on her arm. "You can't help Keith now, but you can help your planet."

She stared at him for a moment, then looked back at the doors to sick-bay. Then, taking a shuddering breath, she turned on her heels and marched down the hallway towards the Control Room.

Lance slumped back against the wall. "_Svavaliadeelin_?"

"That sucked Dorma. She's gonna hate me." Lance said wearily.

"No, she will not. Once she calms down, she will see that you were correct."

He sighed. "I hope so." He pushed himself up and started down the hall.

"Where do you think you are going? You need to rest." Dorma frowned at her husband.

Lance shook his head and instantly regretted it. "I will Babe. First I need to check in with Dad. Make sure everything is all right." He smiled thinly at her. "Besides, I probably shouldn't sleep for a while yet anyway."

"Lance…"

"One hour Babe, I promise."

Dorma leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "See that you keep that promise." She started off in the opposite direction, then turned and smiled at him. "Besides, I can think of better ways to keep you awake."


	35. Chapter 35

Insert usual disclaimers here. Sorry this one is so short, but it kinda fits in with the plot. More soon!

* * *

"Allura!"

Keith bolted upright, frantically trying to figure out where he was.

"Keith! Keith! Take it easy, you're safe."

Keith ignored the voice, and struggled to get the wires and tubes off of him. "I have to find Allura! He wants us dead! I have to find her!" The machines connected to him started to beep wildly.

He felt hands pushing him back down and fought against them. "Keith! Calm down! You're on Arus, in sick-bay!"

"NO! Stay away from me!" Keith pushed himself up again, fighting free of the arms holding him back.

"Get me a sedative, MOVE!"

"No, wait, let me talk to him." Keith felt some one take his hand. "Keith, honey, relax. Don't make us sedate you."

Keith started to relax, marginally. "Aunt…Aunt Brenda?"

"Yes honey, it's me. That's it, relax." She said soothingly.

Keith waited until the room started to come into focus. "Where…where am I?" He asked hoarsely, his breathing still ragged.

"You're in the Castle, on Arus. You're safe Keith, you're safe." Brenda told him.

Dr. Gorma switched off the monitors. "Have you got this under control Brenda?" She nodded. "I'll let you be then. General, welcome back." He left the room.

"How?…When?…I don't…"

"Easy honey." She took his wrist in her hands and took his pulse. "You're all right Keith. What do you remember?"

Keith frowned in concentration. "The battle…There was a Robeast, no two...Dad! Where's my father!" Keith struggled to his feet again, but Brenda held him back down.

"Keith, you stay down on that bed or so help me, I'll sedate you again." Brenda's tone booked no argument and Keith relaxed. "That's better. Your father is going to be fine. He broke his back in the crash, but we repaired his spinal cord and expect a full recovery."

Keith shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. "Lance…Lance, Dorma and Allura. They rescued me. Where are they?" He demanded.

"Keith, they're fine. They're up in the Control Room, wrapping things up." She told him.

"Haltor…Haltor! He wants revenge! Haggar's alive, she's been helping him plan this for years." He pushed himself up again, only to discover he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. Red flooded his features. "Aunt Brenda…"

"Please Keith, I am a doctor, not to mention I've been seeing you naked since the day I delivered you. Now sit back down." Keith sat down, carefully pulling the sheet up around him. Brenda chuckled. "The battle is over. Haltor set off some kind of self-destruct and destroyed the base. Jeff has his Team out searching the rubble for any survivors."

Keith looked up sharply. "Jeff? What's he doing here?"

"He's been here since right before this all started. He was planning on taking the kids back to Earth, but instead, got thrown into our mess."

"The kids…Wait a minute, Troi! Troi was hurt! Where's Aria? And Allura?" Keith demanded.

"Honey, calm down. You've been through alot and you need time to recover. The kids are fine. All of them. Troi, in fact, helped with your rescue mission."

Keith lay back wearily. "This is all so confusing…"

"I know it is honey." Brenda smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Just lay back and rest. I've got a few more things I need to check on. Can I get you anything?" She asked, starting towards the door.

Keith lay still a moment. "Aunt Brenda?"

Something in his tone made her pause. "Yes honey?"

"I can't see."


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks for the reviews! Have a safe and Happy 4th of July!

* * *

Dr. Gorma peered down at Keith's eyes through the scope. "Damn." He muttered to himself.

Keith lay very still, a cold sweat breaking out over his body. "What is it?" He asked.

Gorma didn't answer him. "Brenda, take a look at this and tell me what you think."

Brenda examined Keith's eyes and sighed. "There's nothing we can do about the left, but the right might recover."

"Hmmm…." Gorma placed a few drops in Keith's eye. "Don't move General." He ordered. Keith froze, holding his breath as a bright red light flashed in his vision. "All right, now close your eyes, count to ten and open them slowly.

Keith did as he was told, then took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Tell me what you see." Gorma asked.

Keith blinked a few times. "Nothing, nothing at all…Wait." The room started to come into focus and he could make out his aunt and the doctor looking down at him. "I can see you." He let out a sigh of relief.

Brenda smiled. "That's my boy."

Gorma shone a light into Keith's eyes and frowned. "What about this?" He peered closely into Keith's left eye.

Keith shook his head. "Nothing. Shades of grey. But I can see almost clearly through the right." He swallowed audibly. "What's wrong?"

"How did you get this?" Ignoring the question, Brenda ran her hand lightly over the bruise on Keith's left cheek.

"I walked into Haltor's fist." Keith replied.

Gorma put his tools away and helped Keith sit up. "I won't lie to you Keith. The glass from your previous injury partially severed the optic nerve. If we had had the time, we could have repaired it without problem. As it is, you were captured and the poison you were given seems to attack the body's strongest and weakest parts. Plus, when Haltor hit you, the impact seemed to completely sever the remaining tissue. I'm sorry."

"So I'm blind." Keith stated flatly.

"Not totally. You are seeing at 80 percentthrough your right eye. I expect that will improve over the next few hours." Gorma answered.

"But not the left."

Brenda shook her head. "I'm sorry honey." She told him quietly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Keith shook off her touch and ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I'd like to be alone for a while."

"As you wish." Gorma carefully placed a patch over Keith's eye and then started towards the door. "Since I know it is futile to try and keep you here, I want you to go to the kitchen and get yourself a decent meal, then find yourself someplace to rest. That's an order from your doctor General."

Keith nodded in reply as Gorma left the room.

"Keith? Honey?" Brenda sat down next to him on the bed.

"What else is wrong? What else aren't you telling me?"

Brenda took his hand. "Nothing Keith. I promise."

Keith held up his hands. "What about these? And my back? I got shot, but it doesn't hurt."

"The bandages on your wrists are for chafing from the manacles. The shirt you were wearing was some type of armor, and it absorbed the laser. All the blast did was open some deep scratches on your back."

"Gift from Haggar." He was quiet a moment. "And the poison?"

Brenda shook her head. "We're still running tests, but there seems to be no lasting effects."

"Other than my eyes." Keith sighed. "Please Aunt Brenda, just leave me alone." Brenda sat there a moment longer, then kissed him lightly and made her way out of the room.

Keith sat there, his head in his hands, then got to his feet. He looked around the nearly empty room, opening the small closet, then slamming the door so hard it rocked off its hinges. "Dammit! Clothes or not, I'm getting out of here." He muttered angrily to himself.

"Looking for these?"

Keith's head snapped up. "Dirk!"

Keith's younger brother stood in the doorway, a bundle of clothes in his arms. "About time you decided to join us again." He tossed Keith the clothes and Keith quickly pulled them on. "Welcome back from the dead Bro." Dirk stepped forward and embraced his brother tightly. When he stepped back, there were hints of tears in his chocolate eyes. "Thought we really lost you this time."

"Somehow I always manage to turn up. What are you doing here?" Keith asked.

"Mom called to tell me about the fight, and Dad's accident. When I got here, they told me you were dead." Dirk choked back the lump in his throat.

Keith stared long and hard at his brother. "Dirk…"

Dirk waved his hand. "Look at me, blubbering like a girl. You're back, that's what's important."

Keith clasped his brother in another hug. "Come on, I'm getting out of here." Together they started out the door. In the doorframe, Keith paused and gasped at the sight before him.

People were lying in every available space, and cots had been brought in when the beds had run out. Med-techs were attending to them, and barely looked up at Keith and Dirk as they stood there.

"What the hell happened?" Keith asked, stunned.

Dirk placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "Easy Keith. There were alot of casualties. This Haltor bastard knew what he was doing."

Keith took a shuddering breath and turned to his brother. "I have to get to the Control Room. I need to know what happened while I was out."

"All in good time. Let's go let Mom know you're awake first. She had a bit of a breakdown between you and Dad." Dirk led Keith to a small room off the main room. "Hey Mom, look who I found."

Cassandra looked up from her husband's bedside. "Keith! My God, Keith!" She rushed into her son's arms and held him tightly. When she finally pulled back, she wiped the tears from her face and looked at him closely. "How are you feeling? Are you all right?"

Keith nodded. "I will be Mom. How's Dad?" He nodded towards the sleeping figure on the bed.

Edward lay still and pale, IV's in his arm. "His back was broken in four places, but the doctors were able to repair the damage." Cass smiled. "They just gave him another treatment to fine tune the nerves. Brenda said he should be up and walking before too long." She sat down and took her husband's hand in hers. "He claims he'll be up and running before Cliff. It seems they have a bet going."

Keith looked puzzled. "Cliff? What's wrong with Cliff?"

"He was pinned in his ship and they had to amputate his leg."

"WHAT!" Keith was stunned.

"Keith baby, I thought they told you." Cass's voice filled with compassion. "It was all they could do to save him. Cinda and…Dorma did all they could for him, but they had to take the leg." His mother told him.

Keith didn't catch the hesitation at Dorma's name. He started towards the door. "Mom, I'll see you later." He marched from the room.

"Keith wait." Dirk caught up to his brother. "Dammit Keith!" He pulled Keith to a stop. "We thought you were dead! Between you and Dad, Mom almost lost it. Can't you just spend a few minutes with us, for God's sake?"

Before Keith could answer, Kim rushed up to him. "Keith! You're alright!"

"Kimmy…" Keith held her close as she burst into tears. Finally she calmed down and smiled up at him. "How's Cliff? I just heard."

"He's doing much better. They're going to fit him for a prosthesis in a few weeks."

Keith looked from Dirk to Kim. "I need to find Lance and get filled in." He once again started towards the door.

Kim and Dirk fell into step beside him. "He's probably still with Allura. Last I knew, they were finalizing Pidge's funeral service." Kim told him.

Keith stopped dead in his tracks. "What…What did you say?" He asked, his face ashen, making chocolate eyes even darker.

Kim brought her hand up to her mouth as her hazel eyes again filled with tears. "Keith, I'm so sorry. I thought you knew."

"What happened to Pidge?" Keith asked hoarsely.

Dirk placed a comforting hand on Keith's shoulder. "Keith, he's dead. I don't know any of the details. I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Keith's mind reeled and the room unfocused for a minute. Dirk grabbed him by the arm and steered him to a seat. "Easy Keith." He turned to Kim. "Go get me a doc."

Kim nodded. "I'll find Mom."

Keith shook his head. "No, no. I'm alright." He got to his feet. "I need to find Lance. Stay with Mom and Cliff." He ordered.

"But—" Kim started.

"No. Stay with them." Keith turned on his heel and marched down the hallway, pausing every once in a while to survey the damage around him. _Damn Haltor. And Haggar too._ He finally made it to the Control Room and taking a deep breath, opened the doors and stepped inside.

There was a flurry of activity inside and no one noticed him at first. Then one aide looked up, elbowed some one next to him and slowly the room grew quiet.

Allura and Lance looked up last. Allura's blue eyes opened wide in shock. "Keith…" She whispered. "Keith!" She rushed into his arms, sobbing.

He held her close, tears in his own eyes, and breathed in the scent of her. "God Allura, I thought I never see you again." He said hoarsely as he tightened his grip on her.

Lance cleared his throat. "All right people, you all have work to do. Clear out."

People started shuffling out of the room. A few called out to Keith as they left.

"Welcome back General."

"Good to see you Sir!"

Soon, only Keith, Allura, Lance, Coran, Admiral Harrison and Hazar were left. Coran walked over and took Keith's hand. Keith hid his shock at how frail the old man had gotten in the week since he had last seen him. "Coran."

"Keith, thank the Lions you're safe." Coran's hand shook in Keith's.

Keith smiled at him. "I knew my Team would get me out. Never had any doubts."

Coran held his hand a moment longer, then released it and faced Allura. "If there is nothing else Allura?"

"No Coran. Go get some rest." Allura smiled gently at him.

They watched Coran walk slowly from the room, his shoulders slumped forward. "Allura, go with him." Lance told her.

She looked up at him startled. "What?"

"Go with him. He shouldn't be alone."

"But…" She looked from Keith to Coran, visibly torn.

Keith squeezed her hand. "Go, we'll talk later." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead then released her. She smiled tremulously, then followed Coran out the door. Keith faced the others. "What in hell happened while I was gone?" He demanded without preamble.

The Admiral grinned. "Glad to have you back son." Hazar said nothing, only stood nearby watching Keith with a grave look on his face.

Keith stepped up to the computer console. "I want to know what happened."

Lance sighed. "What do you know?"

"I remember the Robeast knocking you and Cliff to the ground, then going after Pidge. Next thing I know, I'm trapped aboard Haltor's ship and he's telling me you all think I'm dead and I'm his next Robeast." He took a shuddering breath at the memory.

Harrison placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. "Easy son."

Keith shook off his hand. "Then you show up with the cavalry to get me out of there and I wake up God knows how many days later, to find out Pidge is dead, Cliff and my father are severely injured and now I'm fucking blind!" Keith exploded, all his pent up fear and frustration finally breaking through. He stalked off across the room.

Harrison sent an inquiring glance to his son. Lance shrugged and nodded towards the door. Harrison nodded. "Lance, you finish up in here. I've got to check in with Jeff and the others." He turned to Keith. "Get some rest son, or Brenda will have my head."

Keith looked up and nodded as the Admiral left the room. Hazar walked over to Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder. Keith started. "_Belie sovt_ Keith They cannot touch you again." At Keith's puzzled look, Hazar continued. "Haltor is dead_ cochova._ You are safe." He gripped Keith's arm once more, then followed the Admiral out the door.

"Well, you certainly made an impression on him." Keith turned to face a grinning Lance.

Keith scowled and the grin faded from Lance's face. "What in hell happened Lance? How long was I out?"

"You were gone for three days before we figured out you were alive and brought you back. You've spent the last two days in Sick-Bay, drugged to the teeth according to Mom." Lance told him.

Keith frowned then shook his head. "Forget about me. What's the story with Cliff's leg?"

Lance sighed. "The crash pinned the computer console against his bad leg. It crushed the femoral artery or something like that. Dorma, Crick and Cinda all tried, but it was no good. They had to take the leg to stop the bleeding. If you want all the gory medical details, ask Mom."

"And you?" Keith asked, taking in Lance's arm and the bruises on his face.

Lance shrugged. "Courtesy of your buddy Haltor. I got concussed and broke my arm in the same crash with Cliff. Luckily my wife likes me and got me back together. Unfortunately, I took a bad hit off of Haltor's cannon and did it all over again. Needless to say, Dorma wasn't impressed."

"What about the rest of the casualties?"

Lance filled Keith in on the damage to the nearby villages. "Most of our fighters were taken down, some serious injuries and about a dozen were killed." Lance told him.

Keith paced the room again. He stood staring out one of the windows for a long while. "Tell me about Pidge."

Lance sighed. "I was already out of it by that time. Hunk said he saw the Robeast grab Red and toss him over the cliff. He flew down to get him, but Pidge was already gone. Mom said it looks like his neck broke on impact. It happened instantly Keith, he never felt a thing."

Keith leaned forward, resting his hands on the windowsill. All at once he became aware of how much he ached, his back, his head, his heart. Tears ran down his face and he was unable to stop the sobs that shook his body.

Lance was at his side in an instant, and took an unresisting Keith into his arms. Lance held his 'brother' tightly as tears ran down his own cheeks. Finally Keith's sobs subsided and he pulled back from Lance.

"Out of all of us, I never thought it would be Pidge. I just can't believe he's gone." Keith whispered hoarsely.

"Neither can I." Lance took a shuddering breath. "Hunk brought him in seconds after we heard about you." He began to shake. "Dammit Keith, we thought…**_I_** thought we'd lost you both!" Now it was Keith's turn to comfort Lance.

When Lance composed himself a few minutes later, he looked up. "Keith, I swear, I thought we'd really lost you this time. First Rocky and the others, then you and Pidge." He shook his head wearily. "I've never been so scared in my entire life. Don't do that to me again."

"I don't plan on it, it was no picnic for me either." Keith replied.

"Here, you could probably use this." He handed Keith a cigarette. Keith eyed it dubiously. Lance shrugged. "Dorma hid all mine, I had to steal these from Cliff." The silence grew between them until Lance spoke up hesitantly. "Keith? Blind?"

Keith sighed and turned away from the window. "I can barely see out of my right eye, and the nerve in my left is completely severed."

"But can't they repair it? I mean, with all the progress there's been in nerve reconstruction over the past fifty years."

Keith shrugged. "You know as much as I do." He sat down wearily with his head in his hands. "It's all my fault Lance. Pidge, Rocky, this whole mess, it's all my fault."

"Don't be stupid Keith." Lance retorted. "It was Haltor's fault, not yours."

Keith refused to look at him. "He wanted **me**. If I had never have gone after Lotor, this would never have happened."

Lance shook his head in disbelief. "Keith, don't start this again. You know damn well Lotor had to be stopped. And who could have known he'd have a psychotic son just waiting in the wings."

Keith sighed dejectedly. "But if I had just let GG take care of things—"

"'And if wishes were fishes, we'd walk on the sea' as my grandmother used to say." Lance interrupted. He knelt down next to his friend. "Look Keith, you didn't know what would happen, none of us did. Not even me." He smiled. "There was nothing any of us could have done."

"It shouldn't have been Pidge. It should have been me."

"And that would've made us feel better? Mourning you instead? Keith, stop beating yourself up over this. You're letting Haltor win."

Keith didn't reply and seeing the anguish on his face, Lance's heart went out to his friend. "Keith? C'mon let's get some food into you, and get you to bed." He said, changing the subject.

Keith didn't reply, but got to his feet. At the door, he stopped and just stared at it for a moment before turning to Lance, a haunted look in the one chocolate eye Lance could see. "Lance, I can't. I can't deal with people right now, I just can't." He said hoarsely, a touch of desperation in his tone.

Lance placed a comforting hand on Keith's shoulder. "Easy Cap. Tell you what, go to my quarters, you can stay in Troi's room." Keith started to shake his head. "No choice pal, either that or back to Sick-Bay. Look, Troi's been bunking with Hans and Zarana has been staying with Aria and Nanny. No one will look for you there and besides, even it they did, they'd have to get through Dorma first."

Keith didn't answer for a moment. "Lance? I'm sorry about before…about what I said to you. I didn't mean—"

"I know you didn't Keith. Stop worrying. You're always trying to take care of the universe, let the universe take care of you for a change."

Keith smiled hesitantly. "Thanks Lance."

Lance grinned back. "None needed brother mine. Let's go."


	37. Chapter 37

The next few are kind of short, but I'll try and post them as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!

Voltron and crew belong to WEP, the others belong to me.

* * *

Cassandra Montgomery pounded on the metal door outside Lance and Dorma's quarters. "Open this door or by God I'll open it for you!" She shouted.

The doors slid open, and Dorma stood framed in the doorway. "Cassandra."

"I know he's in here, I want to see him." Cass tried to push by her.

Dorma blocked her path. "He is resting and does not wish to be disturbed."

Cassandra frowned. "I don't care. He's my son and I want to see him, now step aside."

"No."

"How dare you! Who do you think you are?" Cass exploded.

"I am doing what is best for Keith. He needs rest and quiet, not to be ogled by everyone reassuring themselves he is alive." Dorma replied coldly.

Cass narrowed her eyes. "You will not keep me from my son."

"I am not trying to. Please Cassandra, he needs to rest. You may see him later. I already told Allura and Jeff the same when they tried to visit." Dorma replied.

"You bitch!" Cass tried to push herself past, but Dorma held her back. "It's your fault he's hurt in the first place! You bloody Druhles and your stupid war!"

"Cassandra…"

"Don't you patronize me _Lady _Dorma, you and your people ruined my life! I was imprisoned on one of your slave planets for fifteen years! My son had to grow up thinking his family was dead! And now, you've taken away his son, his friends, and most likely his career!" Cass's voice grew shrill.

Dorma interrupted her. "Before you continue, let us not forget that _my_ _people_ are not the only ones involved in this conflict."

"Yes, but you don't want to end it, at least until your brother rules the universe!"

Dorma's face flushed scarlet, and her violet eyes flashed. "Yes, Cassandra, that is _exactly_ what Hazar wants, control of the universe." She pushed forward until she stood nose to nose with Keith's mother. "But first, let us discuss the assassination team _your_ people sent in that killed my brother's wife and their two children. Or the group of _human sympathizers _that murdered my parents and thrust my brother into this war in the first place." Cassandra backed up at Dorma's icy tone. "Now, as I was saying, Keith is resting. You may see him later." She shut the door in Cass's face.

Dorma paced the length of the room, her body quivering in anger. "_Dolledi hasket neeyj vetlaer zesketa!_"

"Dorma?"

Dorma whirled around, startled. Keith stood in the doorway of Troi's bedroom. "My Druhle is a bit rusty, but did you just call my mother a—"

"You were not meant to hear that _cochova._" Dorma blushed.

Keith smiled wanly and walked over to the couch. "What were you two arguing about?"

Dorma sighed and sat down across from him. "She wanted to see you, and I knew you were resting."

"She throw the old 'You Druhles ruined my life!' speech at you?"

Dorma smiled. "You have heard it before."

Keith nodded. "I get it once in a while." He sighed. "I'm sorry Dorma. I'll go find her and make her apologize."

Dorma smiled at him. "None are needed Keith. As Lance says, 'I have thick skin.' She is frightened. First over your father, then you. She needed some one to lash out at, and I happened to be that person."

"Still, that doesn't give her the right to say those things." He grew quiet. "Dorma? What you said, about Hazar's family. Is that true?" Dorma avoided his gaze. "Is it true?" Keith asked again.

She nodded. "It happened a long time ago. He has never really gotten over it."

"I figured something must have happened in his past to keep him so distant from everyone. Even you."

"He has a hard time trusting people. He keeps people at a distance so that they will not become targets."

Keith got up and paced the room, stopping in front of the window. "I know how he feels." He said softly.

Dorma walked over and placed her hand on his arm. "You are in pain."

Keith shrugged. "Some."

"Let me help you." She reached up and placed her hands on his head, but he shook them away.

"No Dorma, there's nothing you can do." Keith sighed and faced her. The bruises on his face stood out starkly against his pale features. He had taken off the eye patch, and his chocolate eyes bored into hers. "There's something wrong, something the doctors aren't telling me."

"What makes you say that?"

Keith shrugged. "I don't know. Just a feeling I have. God, I sound like Lance." He sighed and turned back to the window, looking at the mountain range in the distance. "I don't feel…right. There's pain, but I can't pinpoint where it is. I'm hungry, but don't feel like eating anything. I've been sleeping for almost a day now, and I'm just as exhausted as I was before I laid down."

"_Cochova,_ you have been through a terrible trauma. Both physical _and_ mental. The hurts inflicted on you will not be healed in a day or two." Dorma said softly.

Keith sighed again. "Maybe you're right Dorma. I'm going back to bed. If anyone else comes looking for me…"

She smiled. "I will not let them bother you. Rest _cochova._" Without another word, Keith went back into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Dorma watched him leave, then sat down on the couch, laying her head across her arms, sobbing silently.


	38. Chapter 38

This chapter is dedicated to all those who died for freedom everywhere.

* * *

The day of Pidge's funeral dawned bright and beautiful.

Everyone gathered at the crest of the hill chosen to be Pidge's final resting place. A few years ago, Nanny had decided they all looked like a bunch of ruffians, and had dress uniforms designed for the Voltron Force. They consisted of black pants and charcoal jackets, piped in their individual Lion colors for the men, and a dark grey dress, edged in navy blue for Allura.

They stood in small groups surrounding the bier.

Hunk had one hand wrapped around Sereti's shoulders, tears streaming down his face.

Lance stood with Dorma and Zarana. The little girl stood quietly, one hand clutching tightly to her fathers. Hazar stood with them.

Hans, Troi, and Dreana stood together, off to one side. Dreana held one of Han's hands, her blue eyes filled with unshed tears. Hans eyed Troi's pale features surreptitiously, ready to support his friend if needed.

Sven had surprised everyone by showing up the night before, and he stood near Hans and the others.

Jeff stood with Chip and the members of the Vehicle Force who were able to attended. Kim had chosen to say by Cliff's side, since he was still in Sick-bay, along with Edward Montgomery.

Admiral Harrison, Brenda and Cassandra stood on either side of Annie. The young woman was pale and composed, but her green eyes were bright with tears.

Allura stood behind Coran, who was sitting in a chair near the front of Pidge's casket. She had one hand on his shoulder and he patted it absently. Aria stood near her mother, but she kept sending questioning glances up at her father.

Keith stood near his wife and family, with them, yet apart from them. His dark jacket made his pale features stand out. He stood rock still, the one eye not covered by the eye patch, closed in grief, fists clenched at his sides.

The minister finally finished speaking and stepped aside. Keith paused a moment, then took a deep breath and walked over to the head of the casket. He pulled a note card out of his pocket and stared at it for a minute, before crumbling it in his hand. Lance watched him with concern.

Finally, Keith looked up and started to speak. "I had a speech prepared for today. But to those of us here, we all knew Pidge wasn't the speech type." There were a few chuckles. "I first met Pidge when he was a child. I was being sent on what I thought was a wild-goose chase, looking for a tiny planet, thousands of light years away, to activate a robot known only to legend. And some Commander, in his infinite wisdom, decided I needed this thirteen year old kid along." There were a few more chuckles as Keith glanced up at the Admiral.

"Well, we found the planet, by crash landing on it." Another glance, this time at Lance who shrugged. "And it so happened that it was ruled by a stubborn Princess." He smiled at Allura, who blushed. "Another member of our illustrious party, while on the lookout for the kitchen, stumbled across an old, forgotten tunnel." Now Hunk blushed. "Food forgotten, we had found Voltron. Or parts of him anyway. We set about trying to get him back together. It was Pidge who figured out we needed Keys. Our resident Swede found the first and soon after we had the other three. We were still missing the Black Lion. Before we could search more, Zarkon attacked. I commanded Pidge to say with the Princess and her advisor while the older, more experienced members of our Team led the attack." He paused a moment. "We were shot down almost instantly." Keith smiled sheepishly as everyone laughed.

"It was Pidge who unlocked our controls, and fed us oxygen from the computers in the Castle Control Room. Soon we awoke and managed to send Zarkon packing. Shortly thereafter, we found the Black Lion and his Key, and the rest is history."

"Over the next few years, Pidge became an invaluable member of my Team. I watched him grow from a timid child, to a self-assured young man. The small things he did to make life easier, went largely unnoticed by many of us. I couldn't image a world when Pidge wouldn't be there, helping develop a new early detection system, adding to the Lion's capabilities, fixing a child's doll…" Keith closed his eyes and swallowed audibly. When he spoke again, his voice was tight with grief. "Then, a week ago, that world came crashing down. A mad-man targeted me and my family and Pidge got caught in the crossfire. If he hadn't stepped up to help, it would have been my death we'd be mourning here today, not his."

The tears flowed freely down Allura's face as she tightened her grip on Coran's shoulder. Dreana turned into Hans's arms and he held her close. Hunk didn't bother to hide the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Pidge…" Keith's voice broke. "Pidge Yvontil was more than just a Teammate. He was a brother," He looked at Chip, Hunk and Allura. "A son," He nodded in Coran's direction. "And a friend." He met the others solemn gazes. Keith stepped forward and placed his hand on Pidge's casket. The pale green marble was cool under his touch. "_Dala sista restille halagrash._" He said in crisp, clear Baltoian. "Sleep Well."

* * *


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

Keith sat on a rock outside of the hunting lodge. He had changed out of his uniform, and was now dressed more comfortably in a loose pair of pants and a sweatshirt. He looked out across the lake at the Castle in the distance, and sighed, rubbing his aching head in his hands. _I wish this day were over. Or better yet, that it never happened._

A rustle in the underbrush set his senses on alert. Headache forgotten, hequickly got to his feet, and blended into the shadows.

Lance emerged at the edge of the woods. He took a few steps forward, then froze as a gun barrel materialized between his eyes. "Jesus Keith!"

Keith held the gun a heartbeat longer, then lowered it and glared at Lance. "What are you doing here?"

Lance walked over and sat down on the rock Keith had vacated. He carried something in his hands. "A little twitchy, aren't you? Here, this'll help." He opened the bundle and pulled out a bottle.

Keith took it and read the label, his eyes widening. "This is undistilled Alocolian spirits! Do you have any idea how illegal this stuff is? Where did you get it?"

Lance merely grinned and pulled a second bottle out of his pack. "I have a brother-in-law who's got connections." He popped the cork, and took a swig right from the bottle. Eyes watering, he grinned up at Keith. "Bottoms up."

Keith shook his head and sat down next to Lance. "We shouldn't be drinking this stuff on an empty stomach." He said, taking a cautious sip.

"Don't worry Cap, the others will be here soon." Lance told him.

Keith frowned. "I came out here because I wanted to be alone."

"Too bad. We're not saying good-bye to Pidge without a proper ceremony." He looked up as he heard voices. "Ah, here comes the food now."

Hunk and Sven entered the clearing a moment later. Hunk held up a large basket. "Someone mention food?"

"And I have more to drink. I don't tink I vant vhat Lance has." Sven smiled. He placed another large bundle down and stepped up to Keith, pulling his friend close. "_Gudskelov min broder._ I tought you vere dead." He said hoarsely.

Keith rolled his eyes. "If one more person tells me that…" He slapped Sven lightly on the back. "When did you get here? How's Romelle?"

Sven smiled, his deep blue eyes twinkling. "She is fine. As are my new children."

"What?"

"When!"

"You didn't tell us that!"

Sven sat down and pulled a bottle of wine out of his pack, and handed out the rest. "Dey vere born two days ago." He lifted his bottle in the air. "Here is to my new son, Aren and my daughter, Kaia. _Skoal!_"

They cheered and clinked their bottles together. "Aren and Kaia huh?" Lance quipped.

Sven nodded. "Aren Keith." He glanced over at Keith who blushed. Sven shrugged. "We tought you vere dead."

"And now that he's alive, you can change the name back to Lance." Lance grinned and clinked his bottle against Hunk's, who laughed.

"Thanks alot guys…" Keith muttered. He got up and walked over to stand at the edge of the water.

Sven sent the others a questioning look. Lance shrugged and nodded at Keith. Sven put down his drink and walked over to stand next to Keith. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Elaborate on 'fine'."

Keith frowned at Sven. "I'd be a hell of alot better if everyone would just back off." He said testily.

"As your friends, we cannot do dat Keith." Keith sighed. "Vhat is troubling you?" Sven asked after the silence had gone on too long.

"Nothing. Just tired I guess."

"Is dat all?" Sven persisted.

Keith shrugged. "I mean, there's some pain, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"_Ja_ dat is good. And de rest?"

Keith looked sideways at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I tink you do."

Keith picked up a small stone and skipped it across the lake. "The pain and torture I could handle. The rest…He told me he was going to kill all of you. And the things he said about Allura…." Keith shook visibly.

Sven laid a comforting hand on Keith's shoulder. "I know _min broder_, I know." They stood quietly for a few minutes. "Come, let's go join de oders." Keith nodded and they made their way back to Lance and Hunk.

Lance had started a small fire and was sprawled in front of it, a bottle of spirits in one hand, and a sandwich in the other. Hunk had a bigger sandwich and a bottle of what looked like Arusian beer.

Keith sat down between them and helped himself to a beer. Taking a sip, he made a wry face and looked over at Lance. "So, what's this about anyway?"

Lance held his bottle high. "That service today was for the public. This one is for us. To Pidge."

"To Pidge." The others echoed and all took a drink.

Keith stared down into the flames. "Remember the time Nanny tried to get him to go to school with the other 'children'?"

They all laughed. "And he went one day and knew more than the teacher!" Hunk grinned.

"What about the time he tried to reprogram the Castle security cameras and only succeeded in homing in on Allura's bedroom." Lance chuckled.

Keith glared at him. "Yeah, and who's fault was that?"

Lance batted his eyes innocently. "Who, me?"

"Remember de crush he had on Allura? For a while, I tought Keith was going to have some competition!"

They continued to trade stories throughout the night, laughing and grieving, until one by one, they fell asleep around the fire.

Shortly before dawn, a shimmering figure appeared. It walked toward them, stopping first by Sven. "Keep them in line Sven. You always were best at doing that. Don't let them grieve too hard or too long over me. Keep an eye on Keith especially. Make him understand it wasn't his fault." He looked down at his sleeping friend. "May your children grow up to be as noble as you are. And leave Romelle alone!"

The figure then moved to Lance and pulled the empty wine bottle out of his arms. "Don't ever change Lance. Keep them all laughing for me. I have a feeling you're going to need alot of laughter in the next few years. I'll be keeping an eye on Troi. He could be one of the best computer experts that ever came out of the Academy. After me of course."

Then onto Hunk. "Hunk, you were my best friend and I'll never forget you. Keep those Lions in shape. Especially my Green. Find a new pilot worthy of her. Watch over them for me Hunk. I won't be there to take care of them anymore, so I leave that up to you. And take care of yourself too, big guy. Tell your children about me someday. But not everything!"

He turned last to Keith. "Keith, where to begin? You're the older brother I never had. Don't beat yourself up over me. It was my time and nothing could have changed that. I'm at peace now, and I wish you could be too. I won't ask you to tell Allura I love her, she knows already. Fix things with her Keith. You two are so much stronger together than you are apart. You taught me that. You taught me alot of things, the most important being family. You, Lance, Sven, Hunk, and Allura showed me that we didn't have to be blood to be a family. We just were." He placed one glowing hand on top of Keith's head and looked out over the others. "Good-bye my friends. I'll miss you."

Then, just as the first rays of light appeared on the horizon, Pidge shimmered and faded away.

* * *


	40. Chapter 40

Again, I don't own Voltron, so please don't sue me!

* * *

Lance whistled as he walked down the Castle corridors. It had been a little over a month since the battle and Pidge's death, and things were starting to get back to normal.

Some things.

Lance paused in front of Keith's office door. He raised his hand to knock, then punched in the security override instead, and stepped inside.

Keith was standing looking out the window, his hands clasped behind his back. He didn't look up when Lance walked in.

"Hey Cap, how's it going?" He asked cheerfully.

"What do you want Lance?"

"The 'rents are leaving sometime tomorrow. Cliff and Kim are going with them. Annie has a colleague that specializes in Bio-genetics. She thinks he might be able to help Cliff with his leg."

"I know. She told me." Keith replied flatly.

Lance was startled. "You talked to Annie? When?"

"I talked to her a few days ago."

"You did? About what?"

Keith shrugged. "About Pidge mostly. They had talked about getting married in a few years, when she finished school."

Lance grew thoughtful. "I didn't know that."

"No one did. I managed to convince her that Pidge would want her to finish school, and then if she still wanted to come back to Arus, she'd always be welcome."

"Thanks for taking care of her Keith."

"Hey, that's what big brothers are for." They stood together, looking out over the lake waters. "I got the inquiry results." Keith said quietly a few minutes later.

"Inquiry? What inquiry?" Lance asked.

Keith gave him an exasperated look. "Lance, an Alliance associated planet was attacked as was a Garrison ship, and officers were killed and wounded. Did you thing there wouldn't be some kind of investigation?"

Lance digested this for a moment. "So, what did they conclude?"

"That Haltor was acting under his own power with no help from the Druhle Empire and that nothing we did encouraged his attack."

"Good thing they cleared that up for us." Lance said sarcastically. "So, if that's the official word, why are you in such a foul mood then? I mean aside from the usual." Lance grinned at his friend.

Keith turned back to the lake. "On my desk."

Lance walked over to Keith's desk and picked up and official looking envelope. He opened it and began to read the letter inside.

**To General Keith A. Montgomery:**

**We have received the results from your injuries acquired**

**during the recent events on planet Arus. In lieu of these**

**results, we have determined you unfit for active duty at this**

**time. You will retain your current rank and title, but will**

**desist from taking part in any official Galaxy Garrison military**

**exercises.**

**Thank-you for your many years of service.**

**Sincerely,**

**Marshall Lawrence Washburn**

**Head of Military Affairs Personnel**

Lance looked up in startlement. "What the hell is this?"

"Just what it says, I've been taken off of active duty. There's another letter there from Marshall Graham telling me that the place on the Council is still open if I want it."

"Dammit Keith! They can't do this! For God's sake, Cliff lost his leg, and **HE** hasn't been removed from duty!" Lance paced the length of the room. "If Annie's friend can do something about Cliff's leg, they can do something about your sight."

Keith shook his head. "It's no use Lance, it can't be helped."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do." Keith sighed. "I've had two surgeries already, trying to repair it. They didn't work. The nerves are gone." He said quietly.

Lance shot him a dirty look. "You had surgery? And you didn't tell anyone?"

Keith shook his head. "There was no point in getting everyone's hopes up, mine included."

"This is ludicrous. You know damn well that you can fly circles around any of them, blind or not!"

"I failed the psych tests." Keith said softly, not looking at Lance.

Lance was stunned. "What?"

"I failed the psych tests. I'm considered emotionally unstable, and therefore unfit for duty." Keith replied too calmly.

"That's a load of crap." Lance said vehemently.

"Is it Lance?" Keith said sharply.

For the first time, Lance looked closely at his friend. Lance was taken aback at how thin Keith was, and how dark the circles were under the one eye not covered by the patch.

"Haltor only had me for three days, but in my mind it could have been years. Those drugs they gave me…" Keith shivered. "I drifted in and out of reality. Half the time I didn't even know where I was. But he was there to remind me. How long he'd waited to get me in his grasp. How he wanted to kill me, but Haggar convinced him this way was better. That when I was a Robeast, how much he'd enjoy watching me kill you all, then he could take his time with me." Keith faced Lance. "When you showed up, I wasn't sure if you were real or if this was just a new way Haltor had figured out how to torture me."

"Keith, I didn't guess…"

"You weren't meant to. I thought I could handle it. Obviously, I was wrong."

"You need to talk to someone. A professional I mean."

"I have been. It doesn't seem to be helping."

"Dammit Keith! Then talk to me!"

Keith whirled on his friend. "I can't! Don't you see! I can't keep this up Lance! I can't deal with this, first Allura, then Cliff and Pidge, now this! My life is falling apart at the seams. What am I supposed to do now?" Keith yelled desperately.

"I…I don't know." Lance shook his head, for once in his life at a loss for words.

"If you don't know, how should I…" Keith turned back to lean on the window sill, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What can I do?" Lance asked quietly.

"Nothing. There's nothing anyone can do."

Lance grew thoughtful. "Have you talked to Allura?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Keith shook his head. "I can't—"

"Yes you can. Look Keith, you two have to talk. Whether you decide to get back together, or break it off for good, you need to talk. The gossip all over the Castle is how you're spending your nights over in the old hunting lodge. Aria asked me just today when I thought her Daddy would be home." Lance told him.

Keith looked pained at that. "She wouldn't talk to me." He said quietly.

"Have you even tried!" Keith didn't answer. "I thought so. You're being a first class, pig-headed, head up your ass, idiot."

Keith glared. "Lance…" He said warningly.

"Keith." Lance replied in the same tone. "Look, I love you like a brother, and that's the only reason why I'm saying this. Don't let your stubborn pride get in the way."

Keith didn't answer, so Lance pushed on. "OK, say you decide to continue to ignore this whole situation. What happens a few years from now? What happens if you meet some one else? Or she does?" Keith's hands clenched into fists and Lance felt the first stirrings of panic. _Please don't hit me!_ He took a deep breath and nodded out the window. "She's right down there. Go talk to her."

Keith followed his gaze down to the garden. He spied Allura walking with one of the Garrison officers who had been here since the attack. His forehead creased in a frown. Lance stood very, very still. Finally, Keith swore under his breath, and without a word to Lance, turned and marched out the door.

Lance waited a few minutes until he saw Keith walking through the garden, then he grinned to himself. "Jeff, you owe me twenty credits." Whistling, he walked down the hallway.

* * *

Keith stormed through the gardens until he reached Allura. Both she and the Garrison officer looked up in startlement.

"Keith!" Allura exclaimed.

"Allura, a word if you don't mind." Keith said, ignored the officer.

Allura drew herself up proudly. "I do mind as a matter of fact. Lieutenant Defoe and I were discussing security measures for the planet."

"Discuss it later. I need to talk with you." Nodding at the Lieutenant, Keith grabbed Allura by the elbow and practically dragged her from the garden.

"Keith what are you doing? Let go of me!" Allura demanded, trying to pull free.

Keith ignored her and pulled her towards the stables. He whistled shrilly, and a few moments later, Balthazar galloped up to the gate. Keith looked from Allura to his horse for a minute, then pulling a knife from his boot, advanced towards his wife.

Allura started to back away in fear, but Keith stopped her. Grabbing her long dress by the hem, he sliced it almost to her waist, then threw her on Balthazar's back. Climbing up behind her, he nudged his heels into the animal's side and they galloped out of the paddock.

* * *

Two others watched from another part of the gardens.

"Have you told him?"

Dorma looked up at her brother, confusion in her eyes. "Told him what?"

Hazar frowned. "Do not be coy with me, _fladrea, _it does not suit you."

Dorma sighed. "No, I have not said anything. Hazar, it may not happen."

"_Fladrea,_ Robeast poison leaves no room for error. He is going to die."

"We do not know that for certain. He has made a remarkable recovery." Dorma's eyes followed Keith and Allura as they left. "I have spoken to the doctors. They will give him a treatment of antidote every six months. He will be fine."

"Dorma, why do you deceive yourself?" Hazar asked gently. "I too care for him, for all of them, but we cannot mislead them. Too much has happened due to mistrust already."

Her violet eyes filled with tears. "I cannot Hazar. They have had so little happiness in their lives."

Hazar pulled his sister close. "As have we." He sighed. "All right, it will be as you wish. I will not say anything to him."

"Thank-you _cochova_." She smiled up at him. "Besides, as Lance says, "We may all get hit by a bus tomorrow.'"

Hazar laughed. "He is a wise man, your husband."

"Do not tell him that. He is hard enough to live with as it is. Come, let us find him and see what has happened." She and Hazar started back into the Castle. The sky darkened and it began to rain.

"_Fladrea,_ what is a bus?"

* * *


	41. Chapter 41

Sorry about the long wait, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with them next. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

I don't own Voltron, just the characters I made up.

* * *

The storm was raging in earnest by the time Keith pulled Balthazar to a stop at the corral of the hunting lodge. He dismounted, then turned and helped Allura down. Her dress was plastered to her and her long hair was a mass of tangles. She glared at him.

Keith turned back to his horse. "Why don't you go inside and get cleaned up. I'll take care of Balt and be up soon." He spoke loudly over the thunder.

Allura turned on her heel and without a word to Keith, marched inside. Keith watched her go, then leaned his forehead against his horse's flank. "I'm in for it now pal." He sighed and got to work currying the animal dry.

Allura meanwhile, had gone upstairs to the lodge. While quite rustic in her father's time, the lodge had been updated with modern appliances and was now often used for dignitaries visiting Arus.

Allura paused a moment, then went through the master bedroom to the shower. She glanced up at herself in the mirror, then scowling undressed, leaving her ruined dress in a sodden heap on the floor. _Let him clean it up. It's his fault it got that way in the first place!_ She stood in the shower, letting the hot water wash over her until she stopped shivering. After nearly a half hour, she got out and wrapped herself in a large, fluffy towel off one of the shelves.

She paused in the bathroom doorway, glancing back at her ruined dress. _Great, now what do I wear? I'm certainly not walking around in a towel all night._ She stepped out into the bedroom to find a pair of pants and a sweatshirt lying on the bed. Looking around self-consciously, she dropped the towel and quickly put them on. The pants were navy fleece, and a little big, so she pulled the drawstring tight about her waist. The grey sweatshirt was emblazoned with faded letters reading "Garrison Military Academy, Fort Collins, Colorado." It smelled faintly of Keith, and Allura blinked back tears. Shaking her head, she looked carefully around the room for the first time.

The bed was carefully made, and except for some papers on the desk and a book on the night stand, it was hard to believe anyone was actually living there. She started towards the desk, then shook her head and sat down on the edge of the bed instead. Glancing at the book, she smiled to see Keith's well worn, favorite copy of Shakespeare's plays. Lying next to the book were a pair of glasses and what looked like a prescription bottle. Frowning, Allura picked up the bottle and was surprised to see that they were a powerful sleeping aid. The bottle was nearly empty and had Keith's name on it.

Now worry overrode her anger, and she stepped out of the room, determined to find Keith. Wandering down the hallway, she entered the living area. There was a fire blazing in the large fireplace at one end of the room, and lightning flashed through the one-way windows at the other.

"Keith?" Allura called out hesitantly.

"In here."

Allura made her way into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

Keith stood in front of the stove, his black hair slicked back from the rain. "I figured you were probably hungry. Here, I'm not much of a cook, but I make a mean grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"Thank-you." She took the plate he offered and sat down at the table. He placed a bowl of steaming liquid in front of her, then sat down. She took a cautious sip of the soup and her eyes lit up with surprise. "This is good. I've never tasted anything like it."

"You've never had tomato soup?" Keith asked.

She shook her head. "You know Nanny. I'm rarely allowed in the kitchen. And for good reason with the way I cook." They both chuckled, then slipped into an uneasy silence to finish eating.

When they were both through, Keith picked up the bowls and took them to the sink. He paused looking out at the storm, and lit up a cigarette.

Allura frowned. "Do you how unhealthy those things are?"

Keith shot her a bland look. "In the past few weeks, I have been shot, sliced, thrown overboard, blinded, captured, tortured, and poisoned. Believe me when I say that this is the _safest _damn thing I've done in a while." The silence grew between them again. Finally Keith sighed. "Look, why don't you go sit by the fire, I'm going to hit the shower and change." She nodded and Keith left the room.

Allura got up and poured herself a glass of wine, then walked out to the living room. Dimming the lights, she sat down on a pillow in front of the fireplace, and lost herself in the flames.

"Hey, still awake?"

Allura jumped at the sound of Keith's voice. "Yes, you just startled me." Keith had changed into a dark red shirt, and a black pair of pants. His hair was tousled and damp, and the black eye patch showed up clearly against his face. She jumped again as thunder crashed loudly overhead.

"Lance must be hiding under his bed by now." Keith smiled, remembering his friend's fear of storms.

Allura nodded, but didn't reply. "I wasn't counting on this storm. I guess I could call you a transport if you need to get back tonight." Keith said sheepishly.

Allura's temper finally snapped. "Why did you bring me here Keith?" She demanded angrily.

Keith avoided her gaze. "I…I…" He stammered, turning red.

She stood, hands on her hips. "Well? You must have had _some_ reason to kidnap me out of my own gardens and drag me through a deluge. I'm waiting to hear what it is!"

Keith's own temper began to boil. "I didn't kidnap you."

"Oh no? What would you call it then? I was discussing security measures with a representative of the Alliance, when without a 'by your leave,' you grab me, ruin my dress, throw me on the back of your horse, race through a damn hurricane, and now you can't even tell me why!" Her blue eyes flashed angrily.

"I wanted to talk to you." Keith growled.

"So talk, I'm listening."

"Dammit Allura!" He got to his feet and paced the length of the room, coming to stop in front of the large glass window.

"Well?"

"Just give me a minute will you!" The lightning flashed, briefly illuminating his reflection in the glass. "I wanted to talk about us." He said quietly.

"What about us?"

"Allura…" Keith said testily.

"What Keith? You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me." Allura tried to hide the pain in her voice. "You throw wild accusations at me after the death of our son, move out of the Castle, get captured and we thought killed, then after we rescue you, move back here and have nothing to do with any of us, let alone me!" Her voice broke.

"Allura…" Keith said, softer this time. He started towards her, but she backed away.

"Don't come near me! I don't want you to touch me!" Tears streamed down her face. "When we thought you were dead, a part of me died! There was so much I wanted to tell you, and now you were gone. And now that I've got you back, I don't know where to begin." She paced the length of the room. "I loved you Keith, from the first moment I saw you. And though I've tried this past month to hate you, I can't. But I can't live like this either."

Keith sighed and was quiet a few moments. "Maybe this wasn't meant to be…"

Allura looked up at him, startled. "What do you mean?"

"Us, you and me. Maybe we were just two lost souls, looking for love. Somehow, we managed to find each other, and thought we could make it work." He said quietly, avoiding her gaze.

Allura's heart pounded in her chest. "Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know what I believe anymore." The silence grew between them.

Finally, Allura spoke. "I love you Keith."

He looked up at her, his chocolate eyes dark with emotion. "Maybe love isn't enough."

"What is it Keith? Why are you saying this?"

"**I** should have been the one who died Allura. Haltor wanted me. Pidge got caught in the middle of a fight that wasn't intended for him." Keith said soberly.

Allura shook her head. "We're a Team Keith. What affects one, affects us all."

"Not this time. I can't stand this Allura! I can't stop thinking about him. I can't eat, I barely sleep…"

"Is that what the sleeping pills are for?" She asked.

Keith looked at her in surprise. "You know about that?"

She nodded. "I found them on your nightstand."

Keith sighed and turned away. "I thought I could handle this. But I can't. You, the baby, Pidge, my commission…my life is falling apart at the seams."

"And your eyesight?" Keith again looked up at her in surprise. "Brenda told me a few days ago. She said you had tried some experimental surgery and it failed. That you wouldn't regain your sight in your left eye, and the right has some permanent damage. That would explain the reading glasses I found next to the pills."

Keith couldn't say anything. He walked over and sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. "Do you know the rest?" He asked hoarsely.

Allura shook her head. "No, what else is there?" She walked over and sat down across from him.

"I lost my commission Allura. I failed the psych tests. It's over." He said despondently, refusing to look at her.

Despite her anger, Allura's heart broke. She knew what the military meant to her husband. Not saying anything, she reached over and took his hand in hers. He finally looked up at her. "And now I'm losing you…" A lone tear slipped down his face.

"Oh Keith! You're not losing me!" She gripped his hand tighter. "We can get through this! I know we can!" She knelt down in front of him and took his face in her hands. "Do you think that your being half blind and losing your place in Galaxy Garrison would make me abandon you?" She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you Keith Montgomery."

"I love you Allura. I really do." He said huskily. He took her hands in his own. "I'm so sorry about what I said about you and Lance. It was stupid. I never should have thought it, let alone said it."

Allura felt her own eyes fill with tears. "Then let's forget it happened and move on."

Keith got to his feet and paced the room, stopping in front of the fireplace. "But I've lost everything Allura—"

"No you haven't! Listen to me Keith Alexander Montgomery, we have good friends, a beautiful daughter, and each other. What more do you need?"

"They offered me a position on the Council, back on Earth." Keith said quietly. "And a permanent position teaching at the Academy."

Allura grew still. "What did you say?"

Keith shook his head. "I haven't given them an answer yet."

"Will you?"

"I…don't know."

Allura walked over to him and took his hands. "Keith? What do **you** want?"

He looked down at her. "Besides you and Aria, I don't know."

She smiled, her blue eyes glowing. "I think you just answered my question. Keith, we don't have to solve the problems of the universe tonight. We have each other, that's all that matters."

"But my eyesight. It may never come back."

"So? I will never carry another child. Does that make me a different person?" Keith shook his head. "Then why should your eyes change who you are? I love you Keith."

"But—"

She shook her head and placed a finger on his lips. "No buts Keith. Arus or Earth."

Keith stared down at her for a moment, then pulled her close, crushing his lips to hers. When he finally broke free, both were breathless. He brought his forehead to hers. "I love you Allura. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said huskily.

"Then no more accusations, no more regrets. From today we start anew."

Keith smile at her, his first real smile in weeks. "Together."

Allura smiled back. "Together." She stepped back and pulled a chain from around her neck. Looped through the chain was her wedding ring. "I never had this far from me. Will you put it back on?"

Keith's eyes were dark with emotion. He took the ring and with trembling hands, placed it on Allura's finger.

"I can promise you, it will never again come off." She told him.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Keith said.

"I'd rather you hold me." She stepped into his embrace and pulled him down to her. "Why don't we take this in the other room."

Keith didn't answer, but picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

_

* * *

Five months later…_

Keith winced as Aria hit her mother in the back with a well thrown snowball. Giggling, she turned and ran as Allura came after her. Ducking behind a snowdrift, Aria launched another snowball, this time hitting Allura in the face. Keith grinned. _That's my girl._ Allura got to her feet and grabbing her daughter under the arms, tossed her into a pile of snow.

"Your mother and sister are insane, know that little Hope." Keith smiled down at the baby in his arms.

The sixth month old little girl looked up at him with azure blue eyes and smiled. He gently ran his hand over her fuzzy head and she laughed as she grabbed his finger and promptly stuck it in her mouth. The other tiny hand tried to pull the eye patch off his face. "Hey, hey, none of that." He told her smiling.

Keith looked up as the door opened and his eldest daughter rushed in. "Daddy! Did you see me? I got Mommy!"

"I saw you kitten."

"No, I _really_ got her!" Aria's face was glowing pink from the excitement and the cold.

"And then I really got you!" Allura came up behind Aria and deftly dropped a piece of snow down her daughter's back. Aria squealed and jumped around in circles.

Keith laughed. "All right you two, not in the house. Aria, there's some hot chocolate on the warmer in the kitchen."

With a whoop, Aria dropped her snowy jacket on the floor and rushed into the kitchen. Allura walked over and took Hope out of Keith's arms. "Did you two have a good nap?" She asked, cooing down at the baby.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did." Keith paused a moment. "No nightmares. It's been over a month now."

Allura looked up, her eyes bright. "Oh Keith…"

"There's more good news. Lance called."

"That's good news?"

"Hush. As I was saying, Lance called. He and Hunk have been running the new recruits through their paces, and Lance thinks he might have narrowed down the search for a new pilot for Green as well as a couple of extras to keep in reserve. Lance also finalized the plans with the Council. The groundbreaking for the new branch of the Galaxy Garrison Space Academy on planet Arus will be as soon as we get back. "

"That's wonderful news!" She hugged him close, one arm still cradling Hope.

"There's more. I just got of the com with GG headquarters. They're establishing a permanent outpost on Arus. They finally agree that we need it."

"I just hope they send us a commander that we can all get along with. All we need now is some pretentious jerk that thinks he knows better than all of us." Allura snorted.

"I think you'll like this guy."

Allura looked up at him. "You know him?"

"Yeah, pretty well. He's kind of an anal bastard, and can't see worth a damn, but he knows how to keep the troops in line." Keith grinned as realization dawned on her face.

"You? They asked you!" Allura put Hope down in her play-pen and threw herself into her husband's arms.

"I've been put back on limited duty. Still have to meet with the shrink once a week, but it appears I'm making progress."

Tears flowed down Allura's face. "I'm so happy." She whispered fervently as she kissed him.

"So am I sweetheart. Happier than I ever thought I'd be again." Keith held her close.

Aria came in, a steaming mug of cocoa in her hands. "Eewww! Are you guys kissing again?" She wrinkled her nose up at them.

Keith tightened his grip on Allura. "Yep." He said as he bent down and kissed her loudly. "Now it's your turn!" He lunged after Aria as she squealed and tried to evade him. "Gotcha!" Keith threw her down on the floor and tickled her relentlessly, covering her laughing face with kisses.

Allura picked up Hope and watched her husband and daughter rolling on the floor. Day by day, things were getting better. They had made it, together as a family, and with Voltron, Defender of the Universe!

* * *

Well, that's all for now. I'm working on the next installment and will get it posted as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed it.

To my faithful reviewers, K and feli3, thanks so much for your support! And thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed. See you soon.


End file.
